The Legend of Zelda: The Prophecy of the 4 Goddesses and 8 Sages
by AssiehorseLadyfanfictionElla
Summary: better Summary inside. Pairings not finalised, and this is also a Harry Potter cross over, along with the other two. After the Death of Epona, Asriel, along with a small group of others, journey to fur fill the Prophecy, and stop Demise re-rising. there is a more detailed Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**New characters:**  
 **Epona Riddle: A young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, she saves Asriel when he first arrives on the surface**  
 **Sapphire: a boss monster with redish/creamish fur, often wears glasses** , **and a black dress. She is the mayor of Monster village and Epona's stepmother.**  
 **Lilith Airtight: a friend of Epona's, and also a goddess, also Harry Potter's girlfriend**  
 **Victoria Potter: a friend of Epona's, also a goddess, Terry Boot's girlfriend. She is adopted by the Weasleys and goes by the name, Ginny Weasley.**  
 **Terry Boot: Victoria's boyfriend, supporting character**  
 **Harry Potter: some normal wizard, with the last name Potter, and is the fire sage, he is also Lilith's boyfriend.**  
 **Nora: a Zora who wears a light blue dress, pink ear rings and is the water sage.**  
 **I'll supply more new characters in another chapter.**  
 **Hi! now as it says in summary i do not own this story, which means updates won't be even because i have to wait for my friend to send me through the chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I Own nothing**

Asriel was not happy! Undyne had just told him that his father, Asgore, had decided to make a new rule. Which means that any humans who fall into the underworld must die, the worst part is it's right after Chara died! It seemed so planned! He thought that he choose now so that Asriel's mother, Toriel would agree. Asriel stormed into the throne room, both his parents where in there talking, they both saw he was as grumpy as a thunderstorm, Toriel asked, "Asriel dear, what's the matter?"  
"You too well know what I'm upset about! Mum! Dad! How could you! Humans have not done anything to you! Chara was a human! He might not have liked other humans! But this is horrible! You're not even giving the poor humans a chance! Yelled Asriel.  
Asgore said sternly, "Asriel, if we don't kill humans, we will be stuck here forever, one human soul won't get us very far, I only just want to get enough human souls so we can be free, I really feel bad doing this. Please, even Toriel has seen the bright side to this."  
"Asriel, don't you want to see the world above?" asked Toriel.  
Asriel said trying not to cry, "I don't care! It's not right! I'm out of here!"  
He stormed out of the room. Toriel asked Asgore, "Should we go after him?"  
"No, he needs to learn that these sorts of things happen," said Asgore.  
Unbeknownst to them, Asriel had gone to his room, and packed a bag of things, then going via Gaster's lab, he left the castle.  
He kept going until he reached a small snowy town. He went up to one of the doors and knocked, a few seconds later, a skeleton wearing blue clothes opened the door, the Skeleton said, "Asriel! What are you doing here? Come in."  
Asriel followed him in, they both sat down, then Asriel asked: "Where's Papyrus, Sans?"  
"Asking Undyne if he can join the Royal guard I believe. So why are you here? And what's with the back pack?" asked Sans.  
Asriel said, "I have run away from my family. You know the new rule, right?" Sans nodded "Well, I refuse to be acquainted with anyone like that, that's why I did not go through with the plan Chara and I came up with, I could not do it, I could not kill those humans. Now I'm going to the surface. But first I wanted to tell you."  
"I'm sorry Kid. Do you think you can get out?" asked Sans.  
"Yes, I discovered by accident that if you stick a stick in the right spot, you can get the trap door to open, so I'll do that, then use a ladder from our home in the ruins, then use that special rope you gave me for Christmas, I'll be able to climb out with that," said Asriel.

Sans asked, "Couldn't you steal Chara's soul?"  
"No, too risky, I might get caught," said Asriel.  
Sans said, "Well I wish you good luck. Would you like some pasta while we wait for Papyrus?"  
"Yes please."  
"Right, I'll go and start making it," said Sans, he got up, and went to the kitchen, leaving Asriel free to think at the dining table.  
Half an hour later Sans reappeared, with two balls of pasta in hand, he placed one in front of Asriel who said thank you, then Sans sat down. He said, "I made extra because Papyrus will most likely come charging through the door any minute."  
Then right on cue, Papyrus came through the door, Papyrus said, "IT IS I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! DO I SMELL PASTA?"  
"Indeed, you do Paps, yours is in the kitchen. Once you have it, come here, and talk to me and Asriel" said Sans.  
Papyrus looked around and saw Asriel, he said to Asriel "OH MY GOD! IT'S ONE OF ASGORE'S CLONES! HOW ARE YOU ASRIEL!"  
"I've been better. I'll explain why when you come back" said Asriel.  
Papyrus vanished into the kitchen, then quickly came back with his pasta, he sat down, Asriel then said "Right, Dad has just made a rule where all humans who fall down here must die. I know some might be bad, but I would have thought a lot of them would be quite nice. So I got upset, and ran here."  
"RIGHT! I DON'T HAVE AN IDEA WHAT YOU JUST SAID! BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?" asked Papyrus.  
Asriel said, "I'm going to the surface, I can at least give the humans warning about down here, it will be hard for me to be excepted, but I'll do it."  
"You might also find some wizards who could break the barrier too, which would be good. In fact, it would be.. actually, never mind," said Sans.

Papyrus said, "DID MY BROTHER JUST FOR GO THE CHANCE OF A JOKE! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Well it's true Papyrus," said Asriel  
"Hey Asriel, do you want us to come with you to the ruins?" asked Sans.  
Asriel said "only if you want"  
Sans said, "I'm sure we want to come to see our friend off, right paps?"  
"RIGHT! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WOULD LOVE TO JOIN ASRIEL DREEMURR TO THE EXIT OF THIS PLACE" said Papyrus, Asriel and Sans both laughed at Papyrus's excitement. But either way, it was agreed that Sans and Papyrus were to join Asriel to the start of the ruins.

 **FINI! I WON'T SAY MUCH, BECAUSE I WANT TO WAIT UNTIL THE END OF THE SECOND PART OF THIS CHAPTER. I OWN NOTHING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2, JOUNREY TO THE SURFACE PART TWO, A WHOLE NEW WORLD.**

 **Maggie Starlight- owner of star light inn, Camila's older sister, a supporting character. Has brownie red hair tied in a bun, brown eyes, wears a purple dress, and is often seen wearing a big ring**

 **Camila Starlight- Maggie's younger sister, a supporting character, Dolly's best friend. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, wears a pink dress, often seen wearing a blue crystal in her hair, and carry's a pink fan.**

 **Impa Hero- The guardian of the Goddesses, and their agent. Mother of Edgar. Has white hair done in a plait, grey eyes, and wears navy clothes. (She is not mine, but she is important later on, so just in case you did not know about her I added her.**

 **Zelda, Harry Potter and Undertale ARE NOT mine.**

Once everyone had finished eating, Sans found a cloak, and said to Asriel "Put this on, I know everyone knows your friends with us, but the Palace might have found you have ran off. Of course, they might not know, but it just this would be safer kid"

"Alright, you're probably right" said Asriel.

He put the cloak on, then when Sans and Papyrus were ready, they all left the house. They did not meet many monsters along the way. About half way to the Ruins, they ran into Undyne, she said "Evening' Sans, Papyrus. And who's this?"

"Hallo Undyne, how are you? This is Tit, the cousin of the River boat man" said Sans quickly. Asriel would have to say, Sans was really good at thinking quickly. Undyne said "Hi Tit!"

"GOOD EVENING UNDYNE! CAN I JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD?" asked Papyrus.

Sans silently groaned, this never ended well, and if what he believed was true, Papyrus had just asked that question less than 5 hours ago. Undyne said "I need to have a look at the Royal Guard, give me some time, and I will have some answers"

"Howdy! I'm Tit, and your Undyne correct?" said Asriel. Lucky for Sans, Undyne had her back turned, over wise she would have seen his horrified expression. But really Undyne seemed to take no notice of Asriel speaking is signature greeting. Undyne had a quick chat with him, then Sans finally got Papyrus and Asriel away from Undyne.

When they finally reached the centre of the ruins, Asriel breathed a sigh of relief! Nothing could stop him getting out of this place now. They had got the ladder which Asriel needed on the way through. He was still quite young, and like his mother was always fond of telling him, the older you get, the less sleep you need, so he hopped that the walk had not tired him out. Sans said "Well, is this were we leave you?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming! I really appreciate it. I guess this is good bye for now. As soon as I can, I'll work out a way to free you guys, I promise! Good Bye!" said Asriel.

Sans said "Don't sweat it Kid, see ya!"

"GOOD LUCK ASRIEL! GOOD BYE!" said Papyrus.

Asriel waved as he found a stick, then he climbed up the rocks, and shoved the stick in a joint, that did the trick, then he climbed up the ladder, used his rope to get out, then he shouted to Papyrus and Sans "GOOD BYE!"

Then Asriel walked off.

^%%^%^$^$#&#&&#&#&(Line break)$%$^%&^^&^&^&#R$$E#$E#$## #$#$#$$$$$$$$$$$$$#

He kept walking, he walked for two days, only stopping for a quick nap and a quick meal. On the evening of the third day, he met a weird looking creature, he said "Howdy! Were, are we?"

The creature stared at Asriel, then approached him, as the creature got closer, Asriel asked "What's up?"

Then the creature swinged its club, Asriel ducked, but when it swung the club again, Asriel was not so lucky. He was wacked a couple more times, then Asriel thought "Augh! I can't move, and if I take one more hit, I'm done for!"

When the Creature was preparing to swing the club again, a bright light shot the monster, and sent it flying half way across the field. Then a small voice said "Wake Up! Or that Monster will come back!"

Asriel tried to ignore the person, but then he screamed when the person pocked him in the ribs. The Person said "Your very noisy, but anyway your awake. Do you have somewhere to go? If not, you can come with me, I'm sure Mummy will like you to stay. What do you say? I'm Epona Riddle"

Asriel looked up, his saviour called Epona was a human girl, quite young from the look of it, she had mid blue eyes, long blonde hair, and wore a pink dress, he noted she held a bow for shooting arrows in her right hand. Asriel said "Howdy! I'm Asriel Dreamurr. No, I have no were to go. I'm new to the surface, I'm originally from the underground, can I come with you? And why did that monster attack me?"

"That Monster was a bad guy. Bad guys attack everyone. Are your parents Asgore Dreamurr and Toriel?" Asriel nodded, then Epona continued "Yes you can come with me, I'll teach you about the surface. Come, let's go to my village!"

Epona started walking, and Asriel followed her. One thing's for sure, it was going to be a new start for Asriel, he did not expect to find somewhere were might be able to stay so soon.

A while later they went through a cave, when they had been going for a while, they came across some ivy blocking the way. Epona moved the Ivy, and said to Asriel "Just out there Asriel, is my village. So welcome to Boss Monster Village"

 **Done! What do you think? Questions? Mistake's I've made? By the way, I have made Chara a boy in this even know he is not important.**

 **I do not own Zelda or Undertale nor Harry Potter.**

 **On the subject of Harry Potter, this story contain themes and characters of Harry Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. A NEW HOME.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA AND UNDERTALE.**

 **Dolly Mc-Fancy - Creamia's younger sister, one of the spirit sages. Often wears a white dress with yellow bits on it, carry's a green bag, she has brown hair and dark green eyes.**

 **Creamia Mc-fancy – Dolly's younger sister, and the ice sage. Has brown hair, slightly lighter then Dolly's green eyes, wears a white shirt, with a purple skirt**

 **Edgar Hero – the light sage. Impa's son, has white hair, grey eyes. Wears navy clothes.**

"Wow" Asriel said looking around in awe, that sunrise was the best his seen so far! As they walked out he saw a very big town, he also saw monster's just like him! He was sure of it, he asked Epona "Are they all like me? Or is it a trick of the light?"

Epona giggled as she said "I forget to mention that they are all Boss Monster's like you Asriel. I'm the only human, but even know I'm a human, they treat me just the same as they treat each other, which is what we want. Come on! My mother is probably wondering what has taken me so long"

They walked down the past which went down into the Town, Asriel asked on the way down "What does your Mum do?"

"She's the Mayor of the town! She also has an intrust in Science, so she's deferent! I think you'll have a great time here. Once we have found a place for you, I'll show you my horse, Rose" said Epona enthusiastically, Asriel nodded and followed her. As they walked through the town, everyone said hello to Epona, and of course Epona said Hello back, every now and then she would stop for a chat. Then they had crossed the main part of town, they came across a hill, Epona said "Almost there! My house is at the top of this hill!"

"Hey Epona, how old are you?" asked Asriel cautiously, Epona looked at him for a few moments, then she said "I'm 6, nearly seven. Why?"

"Well you act like a 10, 11, 12-year-old, but you didn't look like one" explained Asriel.

Epona asked "How old are you?"

"I am the same age as you"

"Right. Here we are! My home! Come in" she opened the door and led Asriel in, she then called "MUMMY! I'M HOME! AND I HAVE A FRIEND WITH ME!"

Then they heard someone call "ALRIGHT! COMING!"

"That's my Mum" said Epona. A few minutes later a boss Monster appeared, she was wearing a black dress, and glasses which a mad professor would wear. Her fur was more red then Asriel's fur, and she had hazel eyes. She said "Morning Pony! Who's your friend? He looks new around here"

"Hi Mum! This is Asriel Dreamurr, Asriel, this is Sapphire Legacy. Mum, I met Asriel on the field, he was attacked by one of Girahim's monster's, but I killed it with my bow! He ran away from home, and I was hoping he could stay here" said Epona.

Asriel greeted Sapphire "Howdy Sapphire, I'm Asriel!"

"Nice to meet you Asriel. He can stay here, the attic is nice, does not get to hot, nor to cold, and the roof does not leak, well yet at any rate. Epona, can you look after Asriel for the rest of the day, I've got to ask town members to help me close off the route to the field, it's getting to dangerous, the monsters are getting closer everyday" sighed Sapphire. Epona said "of course I can Mum! Have fun!"

Sapphire left, then Epona said "Come on Asriel! Your room is this way! I better get some bedding out, on the way past though"

They walked through the house, on the way, they passed a closet, where Epona got out some thing's, she levitated some of the item's because she could not carry them all, as they started up again, Asriel asked "How are you doing that?"

"Magic! Can you do that?"  
"Sort of, I can only do fire magic" said Asriel. Epona said while shrugging "All well! But you never know, maybe you can!"

They came across a ladder, Epona sent the stuff up first, then she climbed up, followed by Asriel. The Attic was quite spacey, it was long, and down one end there was junk, in the middle there was a tiny bit of junk, then down the other end were Epona was, there were some screen's, and on the other side, there was a bed, which was up against the wall, a small table next to that, a cupboard across from the foot end of the bed, but there were a few other cupboards as well. And under the makeshift window, the was a table which could be used as a desk, with a chair. Epona made the bed, then muttered something under her breath, which made the room clean, she then found a working lamp, which she put on the small table next to the bed, then checked the roof light to see if it was working, it was. She then put some paper, pads, writing and drawing books and some pens on the table, she then found some useful looking books in the shelf. She then said to Asriel "This is your space, feel free to move stuff around, I'll wait for you in the Kitchen"

Epona left the room. Asriel got out the things in his pack, which were clothes, some photo's, his rope, and some of his favourite toys. He placed them around where they would look best, when he was happy with his space, he left the room. It took Asriel quite a while to find the Kitchen, when he arrived, Epona said "Thank goodness! For a moment, I thought you had gotten lost! So, this here is my weekly activities, a thing for us, is that when we work extra hard, we can choose free clothes, toys or something else. So, tomorrow is an early start. Let's eat something, then I'll how you around!"

Epona made something green in a bowl, she also brought some strange liquid, and bread with butter on them. Asriel asked "What's this liquid? And what's the green stuff?"

"What!? You don't know what apple juice or salad is?! Well they are both really nice! Try some!" said Epona. Asriel slowly took some of the unknown food, plus two pieces of bread, Asriel noticed that Epona had taken a bucket load of the Salad stuff.

"What do you think of the food?"

"Nice" said Asriel, which was true for the bread and the juice, but he thought the salad was not his thing. Epona said "Well I'm glad you like it! All this stuff is really healthy! Mummy only eats salad because she has to, why she does not like it's beyond me"

Asriel thought but wisely not said "I can understand why"

Once they finished eating, Epona led Asriel outside to show him around. She said "So, our house is on top of this hill so you can see it from anywhere. A lot of these houses are where people live, but this shop here is the health food shop, it sells healthy things"

Asriel made a note to keep well away from the shop, and avoid it like the plague when Epona's in it. Epona Continued "Across from the health shop is the baker, next to the baker is the black smith, across from there is the lock smith, down from that is the dance and self-defence place. Across from that is the music shop, down from that is a coffee shop, and down from that is a clothes shop, across from that is a restaurant, down from that is the builder, across from him is the mixed shop, you found almost everything in there! Next to that is the toy shop, across from there is the book store, and down from that is another food place, across from that is a few houses so the other shops are down here"

The turned down a side street, Epona said "All the place's I haven't talked about are either the same shop or someone's home"

"Right" said Asriel, he noticed in the town, that it was all bright colours, mostly reds, yellows, pinks and oranges. He asked Epona "Why is the town all mostly in the same colours?"

"So, it looks pretty. Asriel, when the war between humans and monsters broke out, not all fought, the ones who these villagers are related to hid with the Veala, that's how they did not get sealed up, when they died the left a legacy, which is for us, to break the barrier with their old magics, but no one's had the power to do so. I could do it, but I need someone to help me because I'm not strong enough."

"Oh, Epona maybe I could help! I promised my friends down there, I'd free them" said Asriel. Epona said smiling "Tomorrow we will have to ask Gordian to teach us old magic. Anyway, shortly after the war ended, the Veala and the Boss Monster's got in an argument, so the Veala left, from that day onwards this place has been a Boss Monster Village"

"Why did they get into an argument?" asked Asriel. Epona shrugged "No one knows I'm afraid"

They came out into a field with buildings all-round the edge's, except in one spot, where you could get to the other side of the house's, Epona said "That place there is the magic and wand place, most people here don't use wands though, there is the stable's, we keep the horse's there, there is the Potions shop, there is more house's, there is the gardening shop, and that's a sword and archery place" she pointed to the place's as she talked about them, the field was green, with pretty flower's all through the field, with small tree's here and there, next to the stables was a fenced-in area, with sand on it, and other things around the area. There were people riding in the area, as the walked around he saw that there was more fence's behind there area, with horses in it. Asriel asked "What's that fenced-in area for?"

"Riding horses, jumping them, chasing them with a big whip, and after they are ridden, for the rest of day's light hour's they go into the paddocks" said Epona. She then led Asriel past the last of the village, past there was a field, then a canyon then a waterfall, Epona showed Asriel the whole lot, including where the get the food from, she showed him the area's they are allowed to go, then they went home because it was nearly time for dinner.

As the entered the front door, Sapphire called "Children! Dinner!"

"Coming!" they both called back. They rushed into the next room, to see Sapphire ready and waiting for them at the table. Once they both sat down, Sapphire asked "How did today go?"

"Good! I showed Asriel the whole Village, including the boundary's!" said Epona. Sapphire nodded, and asked Asriel "What did you think?"

"It was nice"

"That's good. Asriel, did you do any chores when you were at the castle? Like cleaning your room for example?" said Sapphire. Asriel shook his head, then Sapphire said "Right, well, since you're under my roof, I think it's fair that you do a chore or two, Epona does two a day, cleaning her room, and dusting the place, and if either of those don't need to be done, she replaces things like bedding, the table cloth and towel's in the bathroom. I think, to start with, you can do the same chores as Epona, but you both can help each other with your rooms, is that alright?"

"Sounds grand Mummy!" said Epona. Asriel said "It sounds fine"

 **Me: That's the chapter! What do you think? Mistakes? There is one more chapter, then a time skip to when they are adults, if you have a problem with this, let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4, "UP HERE AT THE SURFACE, WE HAVE DEFERENT WAYS"**

 **(Title inspired by John Denver's Christmas with Cowboy's)**

 **Note; Characters from Harry potter who I know are defiantly going to appear, are: Ginny Weasly, Harry potter, Severus Snape, Poppy Promfrey, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, Draco Malfoy, Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle Jr Remus Lupin and several unnamed Aruors. those are the ones I've decided on so far, they will all be OCish, and some will have a short appearance, while some will be quite a major part of the story.**

 **Edith Prince- Edith is Severus Snape's cousin, she comes to Hogwarts to teach DADA, and is Pregnant when she arrives. She has dark red hair, blue eyes, and is often wearing light blue.**

 **Ashy -Ashy first appears as an unnamed character, she helps Asriel and his friends explore Hyrule to stop to oncoming darkness, at some point, she disappears. She has black hair, black eyes, and looks Asian.**

 **Linnea Shadowfax- Linnea is an Oddball from the big city, she joins Asriel, Ashy and the others while they are exploring and looking for the Sages and Goddesses, Linnea is the Sky sage. She has white hair, purple eyes, and often wears a light green dress with flowers on it, she has a light green Loftwing called Wind.**

 **I need ideas for what could happen to break trust, this will not make sense until you have read the chapter, I did have an idea, but now, that idea would not work now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Zelda nor Undertale. They are owned by their owners (Which is NOT ME)**

At seven the next morning, Asriel was peacefully sleeping, when suddenly, pounce! Epona had pounced him! she said "Time to get up lazy bones!"

Asriel groaned and looked at his clock on his bedside table "Epona! It's seven in the morning! Why on earth are we getting up at this ungodly hour!?"

"Because lessons start at 8, and we have to have breakfast first. If you're not up by the time, I get back, you will highly regret it" said Epona as she climbed down the ladder. Asriel quickly got out of bed, not wanting to find out what Epona would do to him, if he wasn't up. He quickly got dressed, then almost fell down the ladder, because he was rushing down it. About halfway to the Kitchen, he almost ran into Epona, who said "I was about to come and get you! Hurry! Food's ready!"

"Coming!" said Asriel, as they both rushed to the Kitchen. Sapphire said "the foods on the table, children"

The three of them sat down. Asriel asked "What are we doing first today?"

"Fighting! With things like hands! Knifes! Swords! Fists! Feet! AAANNNNDDDDDDD! Other pointy objects!" said Epona cheerfully, bouncing up and down in her chair.

Asriel said "But my mother taught me that you need to befriend the attacker! Not kill them!"

"That will be the Underground way. But up here we have deferent ways… that's just one of them Asriel. Down were you come from, you guys mostly live in peace, but up here, with all of Ghirahim's Monsters hanging around, and a war threatening to start, we need to be able to kill. I fear if the Goddesses ask us, we might have to fight for our land" said Sapphire.

"But surely, the other humans will attack us if we fight? Wouldn't they think we're on the bad side?" asked Asriel. Sapphire shook her head and said "you know some of our members have gone to live with the Gorons, who live in harmony with humans. they have been welcomed with open arms, so I think they wouldn't mind us. If the Zora's agree, some of us Boss Monsters will be going there. I haven't told you that the ones living with the Gorons, their children are going to Hogwarts for magical learning, and with the new term coming next month, a few will be going to other schools, like Royalty, Durmstrang, beauxbatons and Salem, all of those schools, have mostly humans, for students" Sapphire realised that most of this was probably going way other their heads. but all well, they might remember some of it later on. When breakfast was finished, Epona dragged Asriel to the field near by the riding stables. A Boss monster wearing clothes only fit for Battle was waiting for them, Epona called at him "FRANCIS! HELLO!"

"Why hello Epona! You know, I can hear you, I'm not that far away. Is this Asriel?" asked Francis.

"yes, it is. Asriel, this is Francis bird, he has actually been in war! Francis, this is Asriel Dreamurr" said Epona.

"Nice to meet you" said Francis and Asriel at the same time shaking hands. Then Francis handed them some deferent sized padding, he said "Put that on, we're doing fist fighting today"

Asriel was very confused on where to put some of this stuff. He watched Epona, she put the biggest bit around her middle, the long skinny bits on her lower leg, the thicker skinny bits on her knee and upper leg, and a long bit down her back. He tried to do what she did, but failed badly, in the end, Epona felt sorry for him and did it for him. When it was all on, Francis said "Good, now try to avoid the bits without padding, such as face and chest."

He then showed them what they were learning, Epona said "Come on! I did that AALLL of last year!"

"True, but Asriel has done nothing of the sort if what Sapphire said was true. Now get to it!" said Francis. It was very intense, at one point Francis shouted at Asriel "ASRIEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN A COUPLE OF HITS IN THERE! SHE'S NOT GOING TO GO EASY ON YOU! SO, YOU DON'T GO EASY ON HER!"

Asriel thought darkly "Easy for you to say. You have been doing this for ages"'

At the end of the lesson while they were walking somewhere, Asriel complained and Epona "That was hard!"

"And fun! Don't worry, he only is trying to get you to be the best you can, the fastest possible way!" Said Epona brightly. Asriel asked changing the subject "What's next?"

"Magic!" said Epona. Asriel protested "But I can only do fire magic!"

"Nonsense Asriel! You have only been taught fire magic! If you can do that much, you can do all magic" said Epona boldly.

They went to the Magic and Wand place. Gordian when he saw Epona and Asriel said "Ah, hello children. Epona, this is Asriel correct?"

"Yep! He needs a wand too!" said Epona. Gordian asked Asriel "Asriel little child, what hand do you write with?"

"Left!" said Asriel. Gordian had white fur with a blue Hugh to it. Gordian cast some spells on Asriel, then he said "Interesting, the magic says you need a 12-inch wand, with the wood of a sliver birch, it says wood from the same Sliver birch that Epona's wand is made from. And the core of a Veela feather, which is believed that the wizards who fought in the war had that as a core too. Wait here, I'll be right back"

He vanished somewhere, Asriel said to Epona "Is it just me, or is he a bit odd?"

"Well we're all odd. So yeah" said Epona. Asriel was now wishing he hadn't asked Epona that question. A few minutes later Gordian came back with Asriel's wand, it was the same colour as Epona's, but, half an inch shorter as well. He led the children into an upstairs room, which had all kinds of things in it. He taught them the light Charm first, Epona got it straight away, but as she pointed out, she already knew it. it took Asriel a short time to get it, he was very surprised! When he got it, Epona said "See? I told you! You could do other magic!"

"What's this about?" asked Gordian. Epona explained about Asriel believing he could only do Fire magic, Gordian chuckled, before showing them some Transfiguration. They did a couple of deferent Transfiguration spells, then some spells useful for combat. then he started on the theory behind Ancient magic, or these days, it's called SOUL magic. Asriel asked "Why do we need to learn theory behind it, when we didn't learn the theory behind the other magic?"

"SOUL magic is very old, and very dangerous, anything could go wrong. That's why you need to learn the theory, by the end of the year, you should start learning the actual magic, and by the start of next year, you should be able to break the barrier. Really, I wouldn't teach you this magic yet, but if I didn't you'd just teach yourself. Now lesson over, practice remembering the theory, and the spells. You have a short lesson with Astoira now" ( **note, Astoira is not a real name, I made it up when I was writing Astoria, but got the I and the r mixed up, I thought it looks quite good)**

They left the wand and Magic shop, and walked over to the Potion's shop. Astoira was quite a cheerful woman, she had cream fur with a purple hugh to it. In their Potions lesson, they learnt theory, which was very boring, and the end Astoira said "Right. Go to the Bakery, you have a lesson with James, he will give you lunch. Off you go, Epona knows how grumpy he gets if your late"

They thanked her, then rushed out of the shop. Asriel asked "How grumpy does he get?"

"Very, and he can yell like hell. The last time I was late, his voice still ringed in my ears for the next week"

Asriel made a note not to be late for cooking lessons if he could avoid it. Asriel wondered how many times would he go through the town and still gawk like a tourist, Epona said "A few times"

"WHAT! How did you know what I was thinking?" asked Asriel.

Epona said "Sorry! I have a habit of reading minds without trying to. I'm a natural Legilimens"

"Legilimens?" asked Asriel.

"Basically, I can read minds without trying, unless they have some sort of protection on it" said Epona.

Asriel asked "When will we learn that?"

"Mummy is going to start us on the weekend" said Epona as they arrived at the Bakery. Epona looked at her watch and said "Thank heavens we're not late!"

They went in. James was a brown Boss monster who looked a bit like a bird, he welcomed them "Why hello there! Asriel and Epona! We are making rolls for lunch. Let's get started!"

He led them into the Kitchen, where there were ingredients laid out. He showed them how to make things, then just watched as they made their lunch. Asriel made a roll with tomato, cheese, carrot, ham and chicken inside, with butter on the actual pieces of bread, he chuckled at Epona, who in Epona fashion, choose the healthiest ingredients James had. Which was Carrot, ham, beetroot, salad, butter, salt and pepper. After that, they grilled the rolls for a short time, then sat down somewhere to eat. As they ate, Epona told Asriel "Just in case you're wondering, James is part Veela and part Boss monster"

"I was wondering" said Asriel. The door opened, three child Boss Monsters walked in, one had white fur, with a very light blue hugh, another had red fur, and the last one had black fur. they went up to order what they wanted. Then when they were looking for something to sit, Epona looked up, she must have known them, because she called "Crystal! Sam! Eve! Come join us!"

The black furred Boss Monster said "HI Epona! who's this? He looks new"

"Well Eve, this is Asriel. Asriel that's Eve, the red head is Sam, and the last one is Crystal" said Epona. Asriel, Sam, Crystal and Eve greeted each other, then Sam, Eve and Crystal sat down. Crystal asked "What did you have this morning?"

"Fist fighting, Magic, Potions then cooking, we have riding first in the afternoon" said Epona. Sam asked Asriel "What did you think of the morning?"

"Tiring" said Asriel. Eve said "It's always tiring for the first week or two, we have all found that, but it gets better though"

"So, what did you have?" Asked Epona.

Crystal said "We had, cooking first off, then mind magic, then maths, then English"

"By the way guys, since we're all here, I better tell you. If it all goes to plan, me and my family will be going to live with the Zoras" said Eve.

Asriel asked "Are you looking forward to it? If it goes ahead?"

"Asriel Asked a good question there. I'm sure we all want to ask that" said Sam.

Eve said "Well, yes and no. it will be new, and fun. But I'll miss the village"

"Did the Mayor choose you? Or did your Parents put their name down?" asked Crystal.

Eve said "No idea. Parents don't tell you anything like that, unfortunately"

"Well, if it does go through, everyone will miss you" said Epona.

The other nodded, except Asriel, who could not decide if he should. Sam asked Epona "When we're grown, will we be able to explore the outside world?"

"Without asking Mum, I can only guess. And my guess would be if Mum agrees to let you go" said Epona.

Shortly after that, they had finished lunch, and they all parted ways.

(LINEBREAK)

When they reached the Stables, two yellow haired Boss Monsters came out to greet them, Asriel wondered if they were twins, because they looked so much alike. The taller one said "Hi Epona! Rose will be happy to see you! And who's this?"

"This is Asriel Dreamurr. Asriel these are the riding school's owner's daughters, Millie is the taller one, and Jillie is the shorter one. Asriel needs a horse to use, please?" said Epona. When Epona said riding school, Asriel should have known he was going to regret this, he had always been terrible at riding things, he even now can't ride a bike that great, so he assumed that a horse could not be that much better. But in the end, it wasn't too bad, all he did was walk, so not much could go wrong, he was amazed at Epona. When she had, had a lesson on the arena, she was charging around the field at a million miles an hour, going over logs and jumps, at one point she nearly cleaned up Francis and two boss Monsters who were having a sword lesson. When they had put the Horses to bed, and were on their way to the next lesson, Asriel asked a very happy Epona "Epona, what's next?"

"Herbology. Then Maths" said Epona.

Asriel who didn't remember Epona showing him a building with a name which might have maths taught in it, he asked Epona "Where are we having Maths?"

"In one of the privately-owned buildings" said Epona, about then they entered the Herbology place. Herbology was taught by a Boss Monster called Sirena, who had blue fur, she taught them about Dangerous plants, then they did some wedding in a garden bed nearby. On their way to Maths they nearly ran into Crystal, Sam and Eve. Asriel asked "What have you go next?"

"Rock climbing right out the back. So, we better hurry!" said Eve. They rushed off, Epona and Asriel continued on their way. Asriel asked when they were nearly at the Maths building "Epona, why does Sirena have Blue fur?"

"No idea, some people say a magical plant gave it to her, but who knows? I believe she dyes her hair, after all, her cousin is a hair dresser. Ah! We're here!" said Epona, as they stopped outside a house near the end of town, they went in the house.

As they entered, they saw a Boss monster putting some paper on the desks, he said "Epona! Hello! And is this the young boy called Asriel?"

"Yep sir Enry!" said Epona. Sir Enry had light brown fur. Sir Enry said "My wife will be with us in a second"

A minute or two later a Boss Monster with white fur appeared, she said "HI Epona! And is this Asriel Dreamurr?"

"Yes, it is Emily" said Sir Enry. Emily said "Well nice to meet you. Sit down and let's get the show on the road!"

When Asriel and Epona sat down, and the lesson began. To start with they had a test, which was to write down a math (Like 1 plus 1), then write what it adds up to. They could use Plus and Minus. After that they learned about the rules to maths, then where asked to write down what they learnt, and examples. like for example, what 3 plus 10 was. After the lesson, had finished, and when they were on their way home, Asriel asked "do we have to do anything when we get home? I want to die! I think it's an early night for me"

"if your bed room is neat, and the house doesn't need dusting, which it won't. Because I dusted it two days ago, and it takes three days to need re-dusting, you can do whatever. I think I'll practice archery or music, don't know which" said Epona. Asriel nodded, and hoped that soon, he won't feel dead on his feet after all their activities.

(LINEBREAK)LINEBREAKLINREABFHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)

Asriel basically sat on his bed and thought about everything that had happened, for the Afternoon. Getting brought to this village, discovering that there were still monsters on the surface, who are slowly getting excepted back with humans, the people his met, all of them have been quite nice. But then, he could not help it but wonder, is there a way to send a letter to the Underground? He went down to Sapphire's lab to ask her. Sapphire spent most her time in her lab, Asriel was sure she would stay there all the time if she could. as he descended the stairs, he called "Sapphire? Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Of course, Asriel! Come down!" said Sapphire, as Asriel continued walking down the stairs, he noticed that somewhere someone was playing music! When he reached Sapphire's lab, he asked Sapphire "Is that Epona playing music?"

"Indeed, it is. She's very good you know! But I'm sure you didn't come down here just to ask me that" said Sapphire.

"I was wondering, is there any way to send a letter to the Underground?" asked Asriel.

Sapphire nodded, she said "finding magic. You write the letter, and put it in an envelope, write the address on the front of the envelope, and I'll do the rest. Got it?"

Asriel nodded then ran upstairs. Asriel sat down at his desk, trying to work out what to write. In the end, he decided to write

"Hi Sans and Papyrus!

How are things down there? I'm well up here. I have been having an interesting time up here, also the ways are much deferent too! After I left you guys, I travelled for days, with not much food, or sleep. one evening, I met a weird looking Monster, I tried to ask it were we were, but it just got closer, when it was quite close, it wacked me a couple of times, when it was about to wack me another time (IF it had hit, I would not be writing to you) someone shot it with an Arrow! I was saved by a human girl, she asked me where I came from, I explained, she took me to her village, which is filled with Boss Monsters! I feel very welcome here, I've been shown around, I have a space, and earlier today, I did activities! We did fist fighting, horse riding, magic, potions, Herbology, Maths and cooking, it was quite fun, but boy am I tired. I met some other children my own age too, Crystal, Sam and Eve, their quite nice, from how Epona talked to them I'd say their quite good friends. Anyway, I can't think of any more to say, write to me if you can, if something interesting happens, I'll write again! so bye!

Kind regards, Asriel.

(P.s, the other letter with this one, is the same except it does not have your name on it, could you, do something to it to make it still read able, but it looks like it's been blown and battered around? Then give it to my parents, and tell them you found it just lying around?)

Asriel quickly rewrote another one, for his parents, they did deserve to know he was alive and well, even if his cross with them. He found and envelope, put the letters in it, sealed it, wrote the address on it, then went down to Sapphire's lab.

Sapphire took the letter, and did some magic on it, then it charged off somewhere, she said "Well, I'd say it will reach them by late this evening, perhaps earlier. What's the time?"

"I don't know, shall I go and check?" asked Asriel.

Sapphire said "No, the clock's going off"

A cuckoo clock cuckooed 5 times, Sapphire said "Great Scott! It's that time already! Well I'd better get dinner going, would you care to help me?"

"Ok" said Asriel, he followed her upstairs to the Kitchen.

Asriel realised that cooking food was not that hard after all, Sapphire commented "Your much better at cooking then Epona is, all she can make is sandwich's, and Salad. she burns or undercooks everything else"

"I can imagen that" said Asriel. Then Sapphire asked "Did you meet Crystal, Eve and Sam today?"

"Yes, they seemed quite nice, why?"

"Well Asriel, their coming for dinner tomorrow. Anyway, changing the subject, what do you know about the Goddesses?" asked Sapphire.

"I know nothing about them, this is the first time I've heard about them" said Asriel.

Sapphire said "Well, I'll have to fix that. Long, long ago, when on earth, there was only a small number of living creatures of any sort. There were four Goddesses, their names were, Nayru, Din, Farore and Hylia. Din was the Goddess of Power, Nayru was the Goddess of Wisdom, Farore was the Goddess of Courage, and Hylia was the Goddess of humanity, it's often believed she's the Goddess of everything, but I find that hard to believe. The Goddesses protected the Humans, animals and Monsters, they ruled the land peacefully. But one day, an evil man appeared, he wanted to land for himself, he was called, Demise. He cast darkness across the land, we later discovered he attacked the land because he wanted the Triforce. But anyway, the Goddesses fought bravely, to protect their people, in the end, there was only Demise and Hylia still fighting, everyone else had fallen. After a long battle, Hylia finally won, she cast away the darkness, and respread light across the land, with the help of the sages and the other goddesses. But the Goddesses were weak, if Demise were to return, in this state, he would destroy them all. About then, the Shadow sage, Spirit, made a Prophecy, which stated, that many years in the future, three of the Goddesses would be reincarnated, and will search for replacements for the Sages of old. Then they would, with the help of Monster and magical kind, get' rid of Demise once and for all! but if trust was broken by two of the monsters, who broke the trust by forcing someone else into something, like an arranged marriage, for example. then her Grace, Hylia, would have to show herself to rebuild that trust. But I don't really know if Arranged Marriage was the course of the trust break, we won't know till it happens, but I think Epona has a part to play in this, as a Sage or a Goddess. Anyway, it's believed that in, 12 to 13 years, the prophecy will come into play."

"Wow, that's some story. When do you think, it's going to come into play?" said Asriel.

"About then, but there will be slight change, I don't know why, I just do think that. Dinner's nearly ready, I wonder how long Epona's going to be?" asked Sapphire.

Epona burst through the door saying "I'm here!"

"Well that solves that mystery" said Asriel. Sapphire nodded and told Epona "Sit, Dinner's ready"

"Ok!" said Epona, she quickly sat down in a chair, the other two sat down shortly after that, and they had dinner.

(LINE (break) THE NEXT MORNING!))))))))))…. The next morning…

Asriel was not woken up by Epona, for he had worked out how to set an alarm, on his clock. they had breakfast, then grabbed their wands, and went to rock climbing, which was taught by Genny Wilson, a Boss monster with red fur which looks like a fire. Then they had self Defence with Francis again, this time they had it with Eve, Sam and Crystal. they all learnt sword play today. after that, the lot of them had English, then history, then lunch. which they had with the Adults, because it was Picnic day. In the afternoon, they had magic, dancing, gardening (So Herbology) and horse riding. After that they spent some time with Eve, Sam and Crystal, doing homework mostly. Then they went to Epona and Asriel's home for dinner, Sam, Eve and Crystal's parents met them there. After dinner, when the others had gone home, Asriel and Epona went to bed. The next day, they had Music first, then archery, then a sport with some older kids, they did wood chop. Then they had another cooking lesson before lunch. After lunch, they had rock climbing, then they for the rest of the afternoon, were taken around the back blocks, to learn about the food and water. That evening, when Asriel was about to go to sleep, he noticed a letter addressed to him, on his table, he picked it up, and opened it, he thought it must have been from Papyrus and Sans, because some of it was in capital letters, while others were in lower case. It read

"HELLO ASRIEL!

SOUNDS LIKE YOUR HAVING A GREAT TIME UP THERE! IT'S PRETTY BORING DOWN HERE. BUT GUESS WHAT! UNDYNE HAS LET ME JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! I'M LOOKING FOR ANY HUMANS WHO WONDER DOWN HERE. I REALLY DON'T KNOW IF I CAN KILL THEM, THOUGH. IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU HAVE MET A NICE HUMAN, AND OTHER NICE MONSTERS ON THE SURFACE!

REGARDS, PAPYRUS!

Hi Asriel.

It's been a while, when it was discovered you were gone, the whole kingdom get into a flap, Papyrus and I were the first they asked about if we had seen you, we said we hadn't seen you since before Chara died. But we did give them the letter, like you asked, there was lots of mixed emotions, some were wondering how you got out, while others were wondering how there are Monsters on the surface. Your Mum and Dad were happy to see you are still alive. But I think the King was a bit angry that you didn't kill Epona, but surprisingly, Undyne pointed out that she had saved your life, so you might have speared her because of that, I and Papyrus kept quiet, was that alright? When Alphys (if you don't remember, Dr. Gaster's Assistant) was reading out the part where you were nearly killed by that monster, the Queen looked like she was going to be sick. (Thankfully she wasn't) anyway, better go,

Sans"

Asriel was glad to have heard from his old friends, he made a note before going to bed, he was going to write them a letter when he and Epona were about to break the barrier. He then turned in for the night.

The next morning, they had a reading and writing lesson first, then Maths, then history, by that time it was lunch, they had lunch at Eve's place, Sam and Crystal were there as well. In the Afternoon, they had another magic lesson, they did theory on old magic, then they learnt about Ancient runes, mostly working on how to drew them. After that, it was sport for the rest of the day. they did hockey, Basketball and swimming. Asriel was glad to learn how to swim, because the chance of falling into a deep part of a river, seemed quite high.

(Linebreak) Saturday….

Asriel slept in most the morning, he woke up a bit before lunch time, mercifully, Epona didn't come and pounce him at an earlier hour that morning. After lunch, Sapphire led them into a room, with carpet on the floor, she told the pair of them "To start with, we're going to Meditate. Meditating is simple! All you do, is sit cross-legged" Sapphire sat down "put your arms like this, close your eyes, then empty your mind!" Sapphire got into a meditating position when Asriel and Epona were that position, she told them "Now, have your mind cleared for as long as possible, when you can't hold anymore, open your eyes, and move a little bit so I know"

Epona only lasted 5 minutes of meditating, this didn't surprise Sapphire, Epona was always everywhere. What did surprise Sapphire, was Asriel holding it for nearly an hour! When he woke up, Sapphire said "Well done Asriel! You held it for nearly an Hour! Have you done it before?"

"Eh, no?" said Asriel. Sapphire said "Right, Epona, keep Meditating. and Asriel, we're doing the next step. Ok, listen very carefully to my voice, so go into meditating, only thinking about my voice. Right! So, imagen a city, or a town, a library, a castle or something else."

Asriel choose a library, with lots of trap doors to kick intruders out, very slowly, he sorted through his memories. About four hours later, he was almost a quarter done, when Sapphire said "Done children! Now listen, Epona! do lots of meditating, and perhaps next week we can start to next step. Asriel, meditate before bed, and bring up the shields you do have. next time we will keep going through your memories, and also, we will start doing extra protection, like passwords. Also in the week, start trying to bring up the shields, so think of there being a wall around your mind, it will take a while, but you'll know when you get it! Even when you get it, keep practicing, that will strengthen the shields. Before you go, Asriel, I think you might be a natural at it, I have seen no one get occlumency so fast before. Right, you two, go and do something else. I don't care what! Don't forget drama tonight through!"

The two of them ran outside to find something to do.

They ended up hanging around with Eve and Sam, who were playing in the Pine forest. Asriel asked "Where's Crystal?"

"Her brother's sick, and her parents still have to work today, so she has to look after him. We will see her tonight through" said Sam.

"What exactly is happening tonight?" asked Asriel.

Eve said "We have drama. The kids get together every Saturday evening, and we do acting, this week we're doing casting for a play! It's called Hercules!"

"is Hercules a name of a person?" Sam nodded. Eve said "he's a demigod. The son of Zeus and Hera, but Hades gave him a Potion to make him mortal. That's what the play's about"

"Sounds fun" said Asriel. And indeed, it was, they started off with some warm ups, so a game of dead ant. then their teacher gave them a piece of paper, they had 5 minutes to practice acting the bit. then they had to act it to the best of their ability, so Miss Cordia, Jones and Skye could decide who played who. Miss Cordia said she'd send the results and scripts so they could practice before the next lesson. Sunday was a none event, which Asriel was happy about.

Two weeks later, Asriel was very much into the routine, after two weeks, Asriel was getting used to all the work the week demanded. When the parts for the play were sent out, Asriel was very surprised to see he had got a speaking role, he was a town's person in Thebes, Epona was a Muse, Eve told them she got Hera. Sam said he got phil and Crystal also got to be a Muse.

Shortly into the third week, it was revealed that Eve, after they showed the play to the adults, was moving to Zora's Domain. After Epona discovered that, she kept nagging Sapphire until she agreed to take them to Zora's domain.

 **Chapter is finished! My that was a lot of work to write that! What do you think so far? By the way, what things need to happen in a story to make it M? I'm writing a most likely going to be humour story, but Brandy is going to be the thing in it, do I class that story as M? or can I get away with T? can you tell me your thoughts on personality of the characters? Anyone who reviews, thank you! On that subject, if you say something which I find hurtful, or think is not true (Like, they would not teach Magic), I might delete the Review. But if you want to help story improve, that's very welcome! Next up date? A week? That's what I'll am for, the next chapter is written, but I need to edit a little more! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. what happened**

 **This chapter is many a filler, it goes over what happened in were the previous chapter left off, and up till Asriel and Epona are both 18.**

 **Things might not be in order of what it was. By the way, if the story changes rating, and I haven't changed it, can you guys help me?**

 **Arianna Riddle (Nee White)- Wife of Tom Riddle, mother of Chloe Riddle. She seems to be a two-sided person, if you're not in her group, she can seem like a bitch, but if you are, she can seem like the nicest person on earth. She has blonde hair, and blue eyes.**

 **Chloe Riddle- she has been very spoiled, and loves to be beautiful and instantly hated Edith Prince, because she's very pretty. She has dark brown hair, and blue eyes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry potter, Zelda nor Undertale!**

The play Hercules went off fantastically! Everyone really enjoyed it! Two days after the closing night, Eve and her family moved. Sam, Crystal and Epona really missed Eve. Asriel missed her a little bit too, she was amusing. but in two months they would see her again, because Sapphire agreed to take them, when she went to see how they are settling in.

Two months later, they were going to Zora's Domain! Sam and Crystal were joining them in their travels. They went to where the water was collected, and exited the boundary of Boss Monster village. As soon as they crossed the boundary, it changed! things got dark, and there was an unfriendly aura in the air. Melody, Sam's mother, commented to Sapphire "is Ghirahim moving already? When we sealed to boundaries, the aura wasn't this unfriendly back then"

"I'm very worried. But we need to keep going, before we're spotted. that's the last thing we need. So, follow me! The forest isn't that far away!" said Sapphire. They hurried to the forest, a few yards away. They entered the forest, Crystal's dad, Billy, had brought a lantern. he lit it, and walked next to Sapphire so that she could see where she was going. Epona asked "This Lantern does not give much light, what if we light our wands?"

"That's a good idea. Melody, Arthur, Willow? Can you make a ball of light, and have it levitate?" asked Sapphire, they all nodded, the children lit their wands, and the adults made balls of light. Shortly after that, they spotted a cave, Sapphire led them down there, she told the children as they walked "This cave is connected to other caves, which come out all round Hyrule. Those caves came first, we built this one, so we would be safer traveling around the place. Like the Boss monsters moving, they have less chance of being attacked. bad monsters don't hang around in the cave, because lot's have creatures who are stronger and kill them like to live in the cave. We're safe through."

A few people must have been holding their breath, because as she finished, there was a sigh of relief! When they reached the end of this blasted cave, they were greeted by an amazing view! There were mountains, and as they got out, they saw an amazing waterfall! they also saw the castle, it was huge! Asriel said "that's twice the size of my parent's castle. They could fit three families in there!"

"I've heard it's not a happy place. the queen died not that long ago, and the king has thrown a tantrum. So, the Kingdom won't have a ruler until the princess, Zelda is old enough, which won't be for a while because she's the children's age. Come on! Our friends are over here" said Sapphire. She led them to where the other monsters had set up shop, so to speak, everyone was settling in fine. Asriel, Sam, Crystal, Epona and Eve had a nice catch up. By the time, they got home, it was nearly midnight.

They didn't see Eve and her family again, until the village's annual once a year festival, all the monsters who at least lived in the village once upon a time have to attend. When the day which announced that Asriel had been in the village for a year came about, Gordian taught them actual Ancient magic. When they had learnt, and practiced the magic they needed to break the barrier, they both were put through some tests, then Sapphire allowed them to go and break the barrier. she gave them a map, and showed them were to go. the night before they went, Asriel wrote to Sans

"Howdy Sans!

I'm just telling you, that in one week, you guys will be able to walk to surface.

Say hi to Paps for me. May the Goddesses watch over you, Asriel.

Asriel sighed, he knew he was lying slightly in the letter, it would only take them three days to get to the barrier, and break it. but he didn't want to risk being spotted by his parents, so he said a week instead.

The next morning, while they ate breakfast, and Epona packed some last things, Sapphire said "Do you mind travelling the first bit of your journey with company? Two villagers are travelling to the forest to see if they have any idea who the sages and goddesses are."

"That's fine. Who are they?" asked Asriel.

"Daisy and Amelia Scones. Two of our best night Patrol police" said Sapphire. Asriel nodded, he had met those two when he and the others came back late from Zora's Domain. The night police were great people mind you. Only the best in self-defence could put their names down, and those ones had to survive two very hard years of training.

When they reached the border closest to the Barrier, they saw two Boss monsters with cream and pink fur, the only way to tell them apart is, Daisy wears pink glasses shaped like flowers. When Amelia and Daisy spotted them, they called "Hi! Over here!"

"Hi Amelia! Hi Daisy!" called back Sapphire, Epona and Asriel. When they all reached the edge of the border, Sapphire asked the other two "Are you ready?"

"Course we are! What about you"

"two? Asriel and Epona?"

"Are you"

"Ready?"

Amelia and Daisy said this, doing the twin speech. Epona said "I'm ready! I hope we have enough"

"Do you know how long it's going to take?" asked Amelia.

"No idea. We don't know really, we're hoping once we arrive, we can do it in a day" said Asriel. As a matter of fact, they had to get it done in four days, but Amelia and Daisy didn't need to know that.

Daisy asked "Well shall we go?"

"When you're ready" said Sapphire.

"I'm ready to go. Asriel?" asked Epona.

Asriel said "I'm ready"

"Well I am too. Sapphire can we please go now?" asked Amelia. Sapphire nodded, and brought down the seel, Amelia, Daisy, Epona and Asriel rushed over it. When they were safely over, Sapphire redid the seel, then said "Good luck! See you when I see you! Stay safe!"

"We will! Bye!" said Epona and Asriel together. Amelia said "Bye Mayor!"

"We will take care of the Kids, while they're are with us! Bye!" said Daisy. Then the lot of them went off. They got to the cave at dark, they stopped there for night. They went off again early the next day, only stopping for lunch. By the time the sky was changing colour, Daisy said "Well, this is where we leave you. Keep going until the next exit, go out that, keep going until you reach the forest, turn left at the pink mushroom stump, keeping going that way, you'll reach the barrier at some point. Good luck!"

"Good luck!" said Asriel and Epona. They kept going until they could not go any further. They had a quick bite to eat, then slept. They got up very early the next morning, in this leg, the most interesting thing that happened, was having a run in with some bats. When they reached their exit, they stopped for food, but then kept going. At midday, they were under halfway to the barrier, they quickly stuffed some food in their mouths before heading off again. When they reached the barrier, Epona said to Asriel "Shall we get going? After all, the sooner we do it, the sooner we can go home."

"your right. Let's start!" said Asriel. They started, and about an hour later, the barrier broke! They looked down the long hall which they now could see, Epona asked "What's this hall called?"

"I don't remember. I was never allowed down there. Chara snuck down there once, he was grounded for a whole week! I am still trying to wor ,"

"Asriel someone's coming! Let's get behind the rocks!" said Epona. But Asriel was pretty slow, which meant Epona was half dragging Asriel to behind the rocks. they heard someone call "King! Queen! The barrier's down! It's a miracle!"

"That person must be new, I can't recognise them" whispered Asriel. Someone else said "Snow! Are you sure?"

"That's my Dad. I wonder if Snow's Eddie Snowdrakes mum? I never met her, but I know she is called Snow" said Asriel. Snow said "Well if you don't believe me, come out and see!"

"She's right! Who could have done this?" asked Toriel. Asriel told Epona "That's my Mum!"

A second later, Snow, Asgore and Toriel appeared, they were awed by the view, they heard someone else call "King Asgore! Queen Toriel! Where are you?"

"Out here!" called back Asgore. Two minutes later, a fish like Monster appeared, Asriel said "That's Undyne!"

Undyne said "Hey wait, the Barrier's gone?!"

"Seems that way. But there's no sign of anyone, I wonder if a god or something broke it" said Snow. Epona said to Asriel "Let's go, the longer we wait, the harder it will be to leave"

"yeah your right. Let's get moving!" said Asriel, they both left, and returned home. It took nearly a week for them to recover from the trip. Actually, they returned home not long before Amelia and Daisy returned. (Much the surprise of Amelia and Daisy)

Shortly after that, Epona and Asriel met some wild Loftwings. the Loftwings took a liking to the pair of them, so they adopted a Loftwing each. Epona's was called Star, and Asriel's was called Aron.

A while later, Epona, Asriel, Sam and Crystal had been set out to look for stones to turn into something, Asriel and Epona were near the mouth of the cave, while Sam and Crystal were in a secret clearing nearby. Epona saw two humans walk past the caves entrance, they looked lost, she went out and asked them "Are you looking for something?"

Asriel was surprised that Epona was talking to someone, he wondered out, to see she had seen two other humans. The man said "We were looking for Potion's ingredients, but we got lost. Where are we?"

"Between Starlight village and death Mountain" said Asriel. The female said "We have no idea were any of those are"

"Oh, you have a problem. Where are you from?" asked Epona.

The male said "England"

"Why you are a long way away, this place is in Hyrule. My Mother has just made a teleporter, she might be able return you to England. I'm Epona, by the way. Let me ring my mother. If I can get the silly thing to work" said Epona, she went off to ring Sapphire. Asriel said "I'm Asriel. What's your names?"

"I'm Severus Snape" said Severus Snape.

"I'm Poppy Pomfrey" said Poppy Pomfrey.

"We might be waiting for a while. Epona is not good with her phone" said Asriel.

Poppy said "I can understand that"

"Hey Assy! I did it! I rang up Mum first try!" said Epona happily, Asriel was glad she got it first try. A short while later, Sam and Crystal came by, Crystal asked "What's the matter?"

"These humans are lost, we're helping them. This is Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape. Poppy, Severus, this is Crystal and Sam. We're waiting for Sapphire" said Asriel.

Sam and Crystal nodded, they waited with them. A short while later, Sapphire appeared. As it turned out, she could warp the lost Potion hunters home, so she warped them home. Epona secretly kept in contact with Severus and Poppy, because something told her, knowing them would be handy in the future.

Sam joined a music group! He and the others are so good that their going all over the place, they were actually going to play at the castle, but on the way there, they were attacked by monsters, so that didn't happen. Asriel did wonder why Epona at least didn't try out for the Music group, he thought she was good, but Epona said she was terrible.

Epona had decided what she wanted to be! She wanted to be a Wand Maker! so in the time she wasn't doing anything, Asriel, Crystal and Sam quickly learnt that the wand shop was the first place to look for her. Asriel wanted to get on the Night Patrol Police. Sam wanted to be a musician, and Crystal wanted to be a Scientist, and Eve wanted to be a skier (Near where she now lives, are snowy mountains)

One time when Epona was looking for wood with Amelia's children, she got lost and ended up on the other side of the forest. A black wolf appeared and tried to attack Epona, who tried to fend it off with her magic. but a woman in black clothes appeared! She tamed the wolf, then the wolf went somewhere… The woman in black said "To befriend the creatures of earth, gains you powerful allies, remember that young one, for you'll need them"

"OK. Who are you?" asked Epona. But the woman vanished, so Epona went to look for the others.

Shortly before Epona's 18 birthday, she started hearing voices! Calling her, telling her about her destiny, but that part was in an old language, which Epona could not understand.

 **Finished chapter! It got a bit longer than I was expecting, I was really not expecting it to hit 1000 words. Severus and Poppy will play a part later on! Who's the Woman in black? Come on guess! I'll only tell you it is Defiantly a girl! The layout of Hyrule is basically the same as Twilight Princess, but I've added things, like deep in the forest there's the Kokiri Village, past where the Yeti's live on the snowy mountain is another village, Starlight Village, the barrier was on the border of Hyrule and the next place.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. the death, the festival and the close call**

 **In which: Epona gets killed, the Boss monsters have their annual festival, Asriel, Sam, Crystal, Saria, Sapphire, Aron, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Eve and Amelia start their journey to save their homes. And Asriel near gets spotted by his parents.**

 **Warning: contains character death, and maybe mild language.**

 **Please tell me if I need to rise the rating!**

 **(** **loftwing talk)**

 **Disclaimer: I do Not Own Zelda, Harry Potter nor Undertale!**

Asriel walked out into the Kitchen, yawning. Even know it was early, it was hard to sleep, because today was the Annual yearly festival! When Sapphire saw him, she said "Morning' Asriel"

"Morning Sapphire, morning Epona" said Asriel. Epona said getting up "Before we start getting ready for the festival, I'm going for a ride. I'll be back by 10"

"Alright, see you then Epona!" said Sapphire. Asriel said yawning yet again "See you later Epona…"

Epona left the house. Asriel asked Sapphire "do you think we should let Epona go, when she's been hearing voices?"

"Maybe not, but there's not much we can do to stop her, she was born to be free" said Sapphire.

Asriel nodded, then he asked Sapphire "is it just me, or has she been looking a little pale in the mornings?"

"no, I've noticed that too. She's been up before me too, every day this week" said Sapphire, but they continued to eat. Once they both were finished, and Sapphire was ready to go, they left the house. Everyone was well underway in getting ready, which was good since guests from all around the place were arriving half an hour. As they set up some fireworks, Emily came up and asked "Have you seen Epona? She was going to help me, set up my talk"

"Epona went for a ride earlier, but she said she'd be back by 10. Is there anyone out the back we can ring to check on Epona?" asked Sapphire. Emily shrugged, Asriel said "if need be, I can help you set up your talk"

"Would you Asriel? That would be very nice!" said Emily. Asriel went with Emily. Amelia came past, Sapphire asked "Have you seen Epona?"

"No. By the way, Francis, when I saw him, was just about to open the gates" said Amelia.

Sapphire said "Great Scott!? It's that time already?"

"Hey! Sapphire!" called Francis, as he walked down the path, he had some outsiders following him.

LinBreak;YY&*&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Asriel had just finished helping Emily with her talk, which Emily was very grateful for. As he walked into the main street, he spotted his parents, about half a Km away! He quickly jumped back into the shadows of the Street he had just come out of. he looked around the corner, fortunately he had missed been seen! They went to talk to Sapphire. Sapphire was close enough he could over hear them talking. Francis said to Sapphire "Do you remember that talk you were going to talk about our village, to some visitors?" Sapphire nodded "Well here they are! Sapphire, this is Toriel and Asgore Dreamurr. This is Sans and Papyrus, and this is Undyne and Alphys, they would like you to tell them about our village. Visitors, this is our mayor, Sapphire Queenbe, she will give you a tal ,"

"MAYOR! COME QUICKLY! WE HAVE FOUND EPONA!" called Daisy from a hill, a short way away. Sapphire rushed to Daisy, with Toriel, Alphys, Asgore, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne and Francis following.

Asriel silently cursed! He could not go since they were all going, he started to go back, then he heard Sam scream "OUCH! ASRIEL!"

"Sorry Sam! I didn't see you there!" apologised Asriel, then Asriel said "Did you hear what Daisy called? Do you know what that's about?"

"Oh, well, Amelia told Daisy that no one has seen Epona since 7 this morning, and she was supposed to be at the Festival at 10. Because of this, Daisy went to look for Epona, and, and, when Daisy, Daisy found, found Epona… She, she, she" said Sam. Asriel said "Just spit it out Sam"

"She, she's dead. A sword straight through her heart" said Sam, looking squeamish. Asriel paled quite a bit, then said "Are you sure? Or is this a Joke?"

"No, Boss Monsters, she's gone. I saw the body too" said a woman dress in dark clothes, who seemingly just appeared behind Sam, giving the two Boys a terrible fright! Asriel asked "Who are you? And can you not just appear behind people?"  
"Sorry, it's habit. for as long as you'd care to remember, my family has been Ninja's. my name's Ashy" said Ashy, stepping into the light, she had black hair, black eyes, and looked Asian. Sam said "Who would have killed Epona? Alright all her energy can get a bit annoying, but no one I can think of, would hurt her."

"The Animals of the sky and earth are my friends, one told me, that one of Ghirahims monsters killed her" said Ashy.

Asriel said "Does that mean Spirit's Prophecy has come into play?"

"Must be! Ashy, do you come from the outside lands?" asked Sam, Ashy nodded, Sam said "Could you guide us, and anyone else who wants to come through the lands? We need to find the sages and Goddesses!"

"I can do that. I know a sage already. His name is Remus Lupin, he works at Hogwarts… or so I'm told" said Ashy. Asriel said "We should send a letter to Remus, so we can arrange a time to meet. Ashy, would you mind taking us tonight? If so… Sam, can you tell Eve, Crystal, Amelia, Daisy, Sapphire and Saria about our plans, and ask them if, them and anyone else would like to come?"

"But Asriel! Saria does not live here!" protested Sam. Asriel said "Actually, she should be here, she was coming for the festival, and staying overnight"

"I'd be happy to leave tonight, that was when I was going to leave anyway, but I want to go at 6" said Ashy, Sam ran off to talk to the others. Ashy turned to Asriel, and said "I'll wait for all of you in the cave, which has vines over this side of it."

Then Ashy went off…

(LINEBREAK)LINEBREAK)&^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(LINEBREAK)

Sam rushed to the Doctors lab, which was a good choice, because everyone he wanted was there. Crystal came over to Sam, she said "I, can't believe she's gone Sam!"

"I know Crystal. Everyone listen!" everyone turned to face him, some were glaring at him, but Sam ignored them, as he said "I know you might think me disrespectful for doing this, but, Asriel and I, along with someone we have just met, Ashy, are going to find the sages and Goddesses. Anyone who wants to, come is welcome too"

"great Scott! I completely forgot about that! Please Sam, I'll come. when are, you leaving?" asked Sapphire. Sam said "We're leaving at 6, Ashy won't wait any longer. meet us at the cave partly covered by ivy"

Sam left. While Sam was talking to people, Asriel had been packing his supplies, he then waited for Sam to return, under a tree nearby. Asriel didn't have to wait long, Sam appeared a short time later, Asriel asked Sam "Shall we go and wait with Ashy?"

"Sounds good to me" said Sam, they both went to were Ashy was waiting. When they arrived, Ashy came out of the cave, and asked "Is anyone else coming?"

"two at least. The others we will have to wait and see" said Sam, Asriel was looking very miserable, he sat down a short distance away from Ashy and Sam. Ashy asked "I know someone he knew died, but why does he look so sad?"

"Well, Epona was his sister, they were very close. It's been a big blow to him I think" explained Sam.

Ashy nodded, then looked at the sun, she said "Only two and a half hours to wait"

%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%(LINEBREAK)%&%&%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When 10 to 6 rolled round, they heard Crystal called "Hello? It's me and Sapphire!"

"Hi." Said Asriel, coming out to greet them. Sam and Ashy had gotten up, Asriel said "Crystal, Sapphire, this is Ashy. Ashy, this is Sapphire, she was Epona's mother. this is Crystal, a friend of ours"

"Nice to meet you both" said Ashy. Sapphire said "nice to meet you… how well do you know the outside well?"

"Pretty well" said Ashy. Then someone called "Is anyone here?"

Asriel looked out, and groaned to see his parents had decided to join the group. Who was coming was, Toriel, Asgore, Eve, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Saria, Amelia, Alphys and Aron. Sam said "Nice for you to come!"

"hi Asriel. Did you really think you could leave without me?" asked Aron, flapping his white wings.

Asriel said "Sorry, I totally forgot about you"

"hi. Everyone this is Sam. and this is Ashy. who is going to guide us, and help us find the sages, and goddesses. she actually knows one of the Sages" said Asriel.

He was spotted then, Sans said "Hey Asriel! Long-time no see!"

"Asriel? Is that really you?" asked Toriel, Asriel nodded. before they could say anything else, Ashy said "Sorry to break up your 'heart-warming' reunion, but it's nearly time to go, is anyone else coming?"

"No one I'm aware of" said Undyne. Then Sam said "Shall we go?"

Everyone nodded, then Ashy led them off. As they walked, Ashy said "When we get outside, prepare to fight, we might get attacked"

"Why do we need to fight them? Can't we befriend them?" asked Toriel.

Ashy said "You can if you want to get killed. In this world, you die or fight. even if you fight you could get bumped off"

"you seem very grumpy Ashy" said Eve. Saria said "Eve that's not a nice thing to say!"

"Don't worry about it, um?"

"Saria"

"right, don't worry about it Saria, she is right. But to live like I do, you have to be like that" said Ashy.

As they exited the cave, they were greeted by a horde of monsters, Ashy quickly pulled out her sword, everyone else were a bit slow. Ashy got straight into it, she whipped all the bad guys down quickly, she then said "Come on! Move!"

Everyone nodded they quickly went off again. They didn't stop until they reached some shelter, Ashy scolded them "You guys! Do you want to die? When you get attacked, you fight! We still have a lot of time before we reach the Zoras!"

"Why are we going there?" asked Eve. Ashy said "One of them will be the water sage! A Zora is always the Water Sage. My moneys on their Princess, Maddiely"

"How do you tell?" asked Toriel.

Saria said "Mostly on their magic. If they have over a certain amount of certain magic, they are most likely a sage. Like I have a lot of forest magic"

"Come on, we need to get to a secret grove before night fall, we will be safe at that point for the night" said Ashy cheerfully. Asriel was startled, Ashy sounded so much like Epona right then! Ashy looked slightly shocked about something.

They kept going. as the sun was setting, Ashy led them to pile of rocks, there was a hole to climb through right there, Ashy said "it should be big enough for all of us to fit through. It's big enough for bad guys, but they all are too stupid to see this"

"A good thing to know" said Asgore, they all started to climb through the hole. When they had climbed out the other side, they saw a small valley! There was a tiny stream running through it, some trees and a flat clear area for tents. They set the tents up, then had dinner, then everyone went to bed. A while later Asriel got up because he could not sleep! He walked around outside, about then he heard voices! One which he was sure was Ashy said "Anyway Poppy, the main reason I contacted you, is there is something wrong with me. for the last week or so, when I wake up, I am feeling horrid, but as they day goes on, it gets better"

This was interesting, thought Asriel, he crept closer, as he crept, he stepped on a stick which made a noise, he saw that Ashy had some kind of device to talk to people! But then someone else cried "Obliviate! Stupify!"

Then Darkness claimed Asriel as he fell to the ground. As he started waking up, he heard "Ashy are you sure there was no one around?"

Asriel was pretty sure that was Amelia! He heard Saria say as he opened his eyes "Asriel's waking up now!"

Asriel slowly sat up, as he did so, Ashy asked "Asriel what happened last night? I found you out cold when I was out for a stroll because I could not sleep"

"I ran into a branch. very silly of me, wasn't it?" said Asriel, he really was not sure what happened, it was all fuzzy! Being wacked by a branch was the only thing he could make out. Amelia said "I better wake up, and inform your parents, Asriel"

"NO! you can't, please?" pleaded Asriel. Amelia said sighing "Alright, just this once"

"Do we need to get them up anyway?" Saria asked Ashy, Ashy nodded, then Saria went to wake the others up. About one hour later everyone was eating breakfast, 30 minutes after that, they had packed everything up, and were on the road again. After they had been traveling for nearly three hours, a hawk flew down, Ashy held her arm out, for it to land on, and it did. The hawk did a few squeaks at Ashy, then flew off. Ashy said looking somewhat panicked "We have to hurry! Ghirahim is coming this way! We have to hurry!"

They broke out into a run, they kept going until they reached a river. Ashy said "Who can't swim?"

"Why?" asked Alphys. Ashy said "We're going to have to swim unless you want to fight an Army"

Everyone nodded, then they started swimming upstream, with a few people doing charms to make it easier. When they reached the end of the river, they were greeted by a crossway of rivers, Ashy swam towards some land with a building on it, they all got out there. Ashy said "if we keep going this way, we will reach Zora's domain"

"SHOULD WE KEEP GOING THEN?" asked Papyrus. No one seemed to have a problem with that, so they kept going, stopping for the night when it got dark. When they reached Zora's Domain the next day, a Zora was waiting for them, when she saw them, she asked Ashy "Are you Ashy Wackkaily?"

"That's me" said Ashy. The Zora said "Hi then! I'm Nora Fishman. So, you all looking for sages and Goddesses?"

"That's right. I'm hoping that one of you will be a sage" said Ashy. Nora said "I don't know about sages, but there's a rumour going around… The Ex-king has made some friends, with the Riddle Family. and the Riddle's daughter, Chloe, has water powers apparently, and can morph into a Zora too"  
"Hey! we met the Riddles" Asgore in passing. Saria asked "Could I do a test on you all? For sage powers?"

"You will have to ask the Queen. Come let's go and ask her" said Nora, they all followed her to were the queen was. When they reached her, Nora said to the Queen "this is Ashy Wackkaily and her friends, one of them wishes to do a test on us to see if one of us is a sage"

"Yes, you may perform the test. how long would it take to get the results?" asked the Queen.

Saria said "Four weeks, before I'll know for sure"

"Right, I grant you permission to do it on all of us. After you are done here, I'd go up the mountain to Starlight village, someone up there could be a sage. Rode!"

"Yes, my lady?" asked a Male Zora. The Queen said "Make our guests rooms, they will need to stay here for a short time"

"is it alright if a friend of mine stays with us? She won't be arriving until tomorrow, because she goes to Hogwarts, and they only got let out yesterday. before she can come, she needs to spend time with her parents" said Saria.

The Queen nodded before saying "That's all fine"

Rode went off, then Saria started the tests. Some of them helped her, while others looked around, but Sam, Asriel and Ashy were deciding their trip. Ashy said looking at the map "If we go to Starlight next, we can go down this mountain here, and reach the Knight School, we can check the people there, then there's a shortcut to Karkariko Village, which we can take, then up death Mountain. then we go down the other side of Death mountain, and there we are at Hogwarts!"

"Well things could change, but it sounds like a good plan to us" said Sam. Asriel nodded then said "Changing the subject, do we all realise that at some point Saria is going to have to check us, to see if were sages or not?"

"That hadn't really registered on my mind" said Ashy. Sam said "Same here"

"Ashy, before we go on, how long will we stay here?" asked Asriel.

Ashy said "We can stay for the four weeks. unless there is an unforeseen change"

"Well let's roll with that" said Asriel. The next day, Saria's friend arrived, she was going to be joining them on their journey, her name was Lilith Airtight (for appearance, check an earlier chapter). Four weeks later, Saria told the Queen "I know who the sage is!"

"oh yes, and who is it?" asked the Queen. Saria said "it's Nora Fishman"

"What me? Are you having a joke?" asked Nora. Lilith said "no Joke"

"Nora, would you like to join them on their travels?" asked the Queen. Nora nodded, then the Queen said "Well go and pack your things then"

Nora nodded, saying thank you, then she went to pack her things. When Nora was ready, they started climbing the Mountain. About half way up, a destressed Saria said "I need to return to the Forest! It's in pain!"

"That's fine. In fact, I'll come with you" said Ashy. Then Ashy said to the others "Keeping going this way, then go to Castle town, we will meet you there"

"Sounds good Ashy" said Sapphire. Amelia said "See you, stay safe!"

"Bye!" said the others. Ashy and Saria said as they walked off "Bye!"  
they kept climbing. Two days later, as they walked through a blizzard, Sam said "There's a cave up ahead! We can stop there for the night"

"Sounds fantastic!" said Crystal. Once they reached the spot, the set-up camp, it was quite pleasant once they had put up some warming charms.

 **Chapter ends! What do you think? And sorry for getting rid of Epona, but doing that is a must for later on**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7. MORE TRAVELLING**

(loftwing talk)

 **Waring: A little language maybe.**

 **In which: they travel more, Saria and Ashy meet Impa and Edgar, and reach the forest temple. Asriel's group reach's Starlight village, and meet the owner, as well as two energetic kids**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Zelda OR Undertale!**

With Ashy and Saria…

They had travelled through two nights, and this was coming into their third. As they walked towards the Forest, Saria said to Ashy "Thank you for coming, but why did you volunteer to come?"  
"because you're at high risk of be attacked by one of Ghirahim's army members, because you're a sage. and if he's smart, he'll be out to get rid of you, because you're the ones who can stop him" said Ashy.

Saria asked Ashy "Ashy, why do you think they killed Epona? She never hurt anyone"

Ashy shuddered, Saria thought this was odd. Ashy said hurriedly "Maybe she was one of you, or a Goddess even, that would be an even better reason to bump her off"

Saria said as they turned down a path which lots of trees down it "We're almost there! We won't go into the part I'm from, the temple has to be accessed from this part"

"Well then, I'll get you lead the way" said Ashy, allowing Saria to go in front. Then someone called to them "Halt! We are not you enemy"

"Were did that come from Ashy?" asked Saria looking around. Ashy pointed to one of the trees and said "their up there!"

They both looked up, there were two people, a boy and a woman, the woman must have been the boy's mother, because they looked that much alike, the boy was about Saria's height, and the woman was taller than Ashy! (Who is quite tall). The two of them, jumped down from there tree, landing in front of Saria and Ashy. The woman asked "Are you sages?"

"Saria here is, I'm not" said Ashy. Saria asked "Please, who are you?"

"I am Impa, and this is my son, Edgar" said Impa. Edgar asked "Where are you going?"

"We? I'm going to the temple; the forest needs my help. Ashy is just escorting me there" said Saria. Impa was looking at Ashy as if there was something more to Ashy, but Impa didn't know what. Ashy said trying to take her mind off Impa staring at her "Why don't we go there together?"

"Sounds fun!" said Edgar. Impa said "I think it's a good idea"

They continued on together. When they reached the temple, they stopped for the night. They got going earlyish the next day. as they entered the temple, Ashy said "I just had a thought, we might be better off splitting up. I'm happy to go alone"

"That might be an idea, Ghirahim might have monsters in here, waiting for us" said Impa. Edgar asked "where will we meet?"

"At the end chamber, or the temple will guide us to Ashy" said Saria. They all nodded, and then split up.

With Asriel…

They got up the next morning and moved on, as they walked, Toriel said to Asriel "Are you sure you want to continue? We could always go back, and find somewhere safe to stay until this blows over"

"No, I want to go on. I want to do it for Epona and Sapphire. Epona didn't deserve to die, she might have been annoying at times, but I still saw her as my sister! And I feel Sapphire needs me there, Epona was her daughter, and I'm not really sure how she's coping with it all." Said Asriel.

"if you're sure, we will be there with you" said Asgore. Awhile later, Asriel had dropped back to be standing next to Eve, he told her "I wish my parents would go off somewhere, they are annoying! And I would not put it past them to try and set me up with some girl"

"They can't be that bad" said Eve. Asriel said "I would not bet on it. They would say that I need to rule the monsters, and I can't do it alone. I know they mean well, but sometimes it's just too much"

"Ow!" screeched Amelia from farther up. Sapphire said "This is a door Amelia, doors are for going through"

"Shut up smarty pants! Help me shift it, will you?" asked Amelia, Sapphire nodded, and they moved the door together, which meant everyone could go through the door. When they reached the other side, they could have gone straight on, there was a hill that way, with a tree with ice leaf's on it, but instead they followed a path which tightly curved round the hill their door came out of. When they had been going for a while, lights came into view, Nora said "I'm pretty sure that's Starlight Village"

"Let's go then!" said Undyne, they moved into the village. A lot of the towns folk must have been out, because it was quite busy. there was a mad rush to get in and out of the supermarket, one woman asked them "Are you travellers?"

"Yes why?" asked Sam. The Woman said "Well you should go up to the Inn, and book some rooms for the next week, because a blizzard is coming, and its lasts for a whole week. We can't go out in it, not even via the short cut to Hyrule"

"Thanks for that, we will do" said Sapphire. The woman nodded before going on her way. Sans commented "That was nice"

"INEED! DO YOU THINK THEY HAVE JUNIOR JUMBLE AT THE INN?" asked Papyrus. Asriel said as they moved off "One way to find out"

They went up to the inn, when they got inside, they were greeted by a really nice warmth. the room they had just stepped into, was dressed in pinks and reds! There was a young girl at the desk, she had reddish brownish hair, done in a butterfly like shape, she had brown eyes, and she wore a purple dress. She started to sing "Welcome to Starlight Inn! Where all the fun around where begins!"

But then she was cut off by a boy vacuuming nearby. He said in a hoarse voice "No, no, No! Maggie! Please don't sing! Me and the other stuff are still hoarse from all the singing we did last week!"

"Alright, your no fun" Maggie said to him, then she turned to the Group and said "I am the owner, Maggie Starlight! What can I get for you?"

"You look a little young to be an owner" commented Eve. Amelia said "Eve you have done it again!"

"I'll have you know I am 14! And I have to look after my younger sister, Camilla. Mind you, since Creamia and Dolly arrived here, it has been much easier"

"That's good. Could we have some rooms for until the blizzard's over?" asked Crystal. Maggie said "Sounds grand! But from tomorrow, you won't be able to leave until it's over, understood?"

"Yes mam!" they all said. Maggie turned around, grabbed some keys, then led them up the staircase. they past a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a pink dress, jumping off where there was a hole in the balustrade, she had a chook. From the looks of it, she was trying to land in a circle in the middle of the floor below. They noticed a girl with dark brown hair, mid green eyes, and wore a white dress doing the same thing. Maggie said seeing them watching the two girls "That's my sister, and my friend's younger sister, Dolly and Camilla, they are practicing one of the pastimes for when there's a blizzard out"

"Do you get a lot of blizzards?" asked Amelia. Maggie nodded, then she showed them their rooms. After they had settled in, they went to find Maggie, she was with the younger children, Maggie said when she saw them "Dolly, Camilla, these are some new guests. you guys this is Dolly Mc-fancy, and Camilla Starlight. By the way, could you write all your names on this paper?"

She handed them a piece of paper, they nodded, and started writing on it. Lilith asked Maggie "Maggie, is it possible I could test each and every one of the people here, to see if someone's a Sage or a Goddess?"

"Why?" asked Camilla. Lilith said "Because that's what we're doing"

"I'll ask the guests tonight, and Creamia when she comes back from the cellar. Shall I show you around?" asked Maggie.

"SOUNDS FUN!" said Papyrus. Dolly asked "Can we do it Aunty Maggie? Please?"

"Please Big Sis? Pretty please?" begged Camilla. Maggie said "I guess so, don't get any of you lost, and bring them back by dinner time"

"Yes Maggie!" said Dolly and Camilla at the same time. They led the others down a hallway.

With Saria's group…

As Impa, Saria and Edgar entered another room, Saria said "I hope Ashy is having more luck then us, we haven't found a sign of the centre chamber"

"Mum! Is that a ghost?" asked Edgar, pointing at something coming through the wall, it was black, with blue hair, and clothes, it held a torch with blue flames in it. Impa said "it could be"

"let's go, it's scary" pleaded Edgar. Impa nodded, and they quickly retreated.

With Ashy…'

Ashy said to herself as she went "I wonder if the others have found something, I haven't found anything"

She swung her sword to get rid of another spider web, but the spider wasn't too pleased about this, which meant Ashy had to kill the spider before moving on. As she moved into the next room, she saw a painting, with a red bodied, ghost in it. The ghost itself was black, it had a red hat or hair, and it was carrying a torch with red flames. The ghost seemed to be laughing at Ashy, Ashy pulled out her bow and shot the painting, the painting vanished, with the ghost, but it was still laughing at her. Ashy said "This is creepy, I'm going back"

She left via the same door as she entered the room.

With Asriel's group...

Dolly and Camilla were doing a good job with guiding them around the Hotel, when they had finished, Dolly said "We're done! We have shown you everywhere except for the cellar"

"We can't show you that, because we're banned from down there" said Camilla sadly.

Lilith said "That does not matter, I'm really hungry anyway. What about you guys?"

"Yeah, the same!" said the others. Dolly said "Let's go and eat!"

They returned the dining room. As they entered the dining room, Maggie came up to greet them, she said "Your table is this way"

She led them to their table, they thanked her before sitting down. As they looked at the menu, Sam said to Asriel "Asriel, I, Crystal, Eve and Amelia have been thinking, perhaps we should go around the monster villages and test all of them for sages and Goddesses?"

"If that's want you want, then when we leave, you can do that" said Asriel. The others decided on that they would go and do that, when they left Starlight Inn. Aron said to Asriel via a special communication "Asriel ask Maggie about Creamia, I am worried about her"

"Why?" asked Asriel. Aron said "I don't know, I've just got this feeling, and we haven't seen her"

"I guess your right" said Asriel. When Maggie came over to take their order, Asriel asked Maggie "How's Creamia going down in the Cellar?"

"She hasn't come back yet, but I would not expect her back yet. If she's not back tomorrow, I'll start worrying. What would you like?"

They ordered. then when Maggie was gone, Lilith asked Asriel "Why did you ask her that?"

"Aron said I should" said Ariel.

Aron said "Don't dob me in!"

"Sorry, but it seems fair" said Asriel. Once they had their dinner, and were ready to go to bed, they all went to bed.

With the others…

As Saria, Impa and Edgar entered the room they had split up with Ashy in, they saw Ashy was waiting for them, Ashy asked them "Any luck?"

"nope, none at all. What about you?" asked Impa.

"None, I only found a ghost who lived in a painting" said Ashy. Saria said "We found a ghost too! But no sign of the room. Should we stop here and rest, then I'll ask the temple tomorrow?"

"Fine with me" said Impa. Ashy asked "What about monsters? We don't want to be attacked"

"I can stop them from attacking us" said Impa. They set up a small camp, Impa did some spells to keep monsters out, they ate something, then went to bed.

 **Chapter ends!**

 **The temple is very similar to the Ocarina of Time, the rooms all look the same, and they did the same things in them. once they reached the room which they had stopped for the night in, up to there is the same, but I changed the layout because I'm lazy like that. LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. be careful about what you say**

 **In which: Ashy vanishes, Maggie, Camilla, Impa, Edgar, Dolly and Creamia join them on their journey, Saria re-joins the others, Sam, Amelia, Crystal and Eve leave them, and they continue on. and they take a trip to the cellar.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT OWN Harry Potter, Zelda OR Undertale!**

At Starlight Inn…

After Breakfast the next day, they were wondering what to do… when a panicked Maggie came up to them and said "I need you to go into the Cellar! I haven't seen Creamia! And a few minutes ago, I saw a monster in the hall which goes down to it!  
"Right, we will go down, you keep an eye on all the guests" said Amelia, the others nodded, Maggie went to round up the guests, while the others rushed down into the Cellar. When they got to the Hall which went down into the cellar, the monster was still there, Lilith said "I saw those in the distance as we climbed the mountain! I think it's one of Girahim's Monsters! Let's beat it then hurry into the Cellar, I'm worried about Creamia!"

Asgore, Sans and Asriel quickly closed in on the monster, they made quick work of it with Asgore and Toriel using fire, while Asriel had Toriel's fire carried on his sword for extra power. Lilith said after the monster was killed "I just had a thought, maybe three or four of us should go down, and the rest of us protect the Inn, and be on back up duty."

"I'll work with that" said Nora.

Asriel said "I think 8 of us should go down, and the rest wait here. The Cellar might after all, have paths which split"

"Good point. Who will go then? I think you should decide Asriel" said Lilith, everyone else agreed with Lilith. Asriel said "I think Amelia, Sam and Eve should wait up here, they will be the best at protecting the Inn. I'll go down, I think Lilith and Nora should come down. Aron, you should stay up here, Mum, I think you should stay up here, we don't know what's down there, I think Dad will be more use. Alright, Lilith, Nora, Dad, Undyne, Sapphire, Sans, Crystal and Alphys come with me, the rest of you, work out between yourselves who will go down if we need more help, and who will guard the Inn. Come on guys! Let's get going down that Cellar!"

"Alright. Paps, stay out of trouble" Sans told Papyrus. Amelia said "Don't worry, I'll keep him out of trouble"

"Just send me a message, if you need us" Aron said to Asriel.

Asriel said back "will do. While we are gone, can you find out what happened to Star, we haven't seen her since Epona died"

Then Asriel, Lilith, Nora, Asgore, Undyne, Sans, Crystal and Alphys headed into the Cellar. As they descended the stairs which went into the Cellar, they saw it was like another whole building down here! Crystal said "There are so many places to go… we will need to split up, otherwise we will be searching this place until Christmas. And if that's the case, if the Monsters have caught Creamia, she'll be dead!"

"Chryst is right. Let's split into one group of four, and one group of five. I think, Sapphire, Nora and Undyne should come with me" said Asriel.

Sapphire said "That would leave Alphys, Asgore, Sans, Lilith and Crystal to go the other way. I like the sound of that!"

"Which w-w-way wil-l you guys go?" asked Alphys somewhat nervously. Nora said "Alphys raises a good point there"

"Well, I don't really mind" said Asriel. Undyne faced palmed before saying and pointing to the right at the same time "We will go this way"

"Alright. And we will go the other way" said Sans. They split up, Asriel's group going to the right, while Alphys's group went left, both parties agreed to meet back where they left off, or where they found Creamia, and one party would send a message to the other party. They searched the whole area on the right-side, except for one little bit. Undyne said "Creamia must be in this bit, we haven't looked in yet"

"She could have been on the other side Undyne… I wonder how Saria and Ashy are doing?" wondered Nora.

"That seems like an odd thing to add onto the end, but I have been wondering how they are doing" said Asriel. Sapphire said "Let's wonder about that later… we need to hurry on"

Everyone nodded to agree with Sapphire, they moved on. There were some bad guys here in the last room, they saw the Monsters had a girl they thought might have been Creamia hostage. Undyne and Asriel quickly came in with their swords, and started attacking bad guys, Nora used her water magic on Asriel's swords because it has some kind of effect which makes attacks stronger. Sapphire used fire on Undyne's sword for the same effect. It actually made quite quick work of the bad guys, once they were all down, Nora quickly ran over to free Creamia. About then, the other party entered the area, Lilith said "You got here before us! Is Creamia alright?!"

"I'm Ok I think. Thank you guys for helping me! Those monsters caught me because I'm the Ice sage... which must be true because I can use Ice powers and the books say the ice sage in the past could use the ones I can use, and I can't think of any other reason for the Monsters grabbing me" said Creamia. Lilith said "Can I do a test on you? It will only take me a moment, and I'll know for sure if you're the sage"

"Go ahead, um what's your name?" said Creamia. Alphys went on introducing everyone, and explaining their quest, while Lilith did the test. Lilith said once she had performed the test "Yep, you're the Ice sage"

"Well, now I know, thank you. Can I join you on your quest? I know some great combes Nora and I could do together, because Ice and Water are good for those types of things!" said Creamia.

Asriel said "The more the merrier"

Everyone then went to left the Cellar.

Meanwhile, at the Forest temple…

Saria woke up to the smell of a delicious meal, she saw that Impa and Edgar were making it, while Ashy sat on a chair, looking unwell. Saria asked "What's the time?"

"Ah! About time you woke up! I wanted to wake you up, but Impa and Ashy told me no. it's 10 a clocker" said Edgar.

Saria then asked "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"You looked so peaceful, so Impa and I decided to leave you be" said Ashy. Saria asked Ashy "Ashy are you alright? You look a bit off colour"

"I'm fine. in my family, we from the age of 10 get a little sick in the mornings, some are worse than others" said Ashy. Then they all had breakfast… Once they had finished breakfast, and packed up camp, Saria asked the Forest about the Centre chamber, it told them they needed to kill the ghosts with the torches, then the path will be clear. They killed three ghosts, then they had to return to the starting room, where they fought another ghost, this one was a bit harder to kill because the Ghost cloned itself, and they had to shoot the real one. Once they had gotten-rid of that ghost, they noticed that all four of the Torches in that room, had lit, and the square in the middle rose up, to reveal an elevator. Saria said "Of course! This is what the temple was talking about! Let's go!"  
"You three go on ahead, I dropped something important to me, in the room were the Green ghost was. I have to go back and find it, I'll catch you up. keep going!" said Ashy, she looked very sad about something, which Edgar was curious about, he also noticed a bit of blonder hair right next to her ear, but then Edgar was dragged off. Saria, Impa and Edgar went forward while Ashy went to look for her thing. When Impa, Saria and Edgar arrived at the Centre room, they discovered that it was full of monsters wracking the walls! Saria said "no wonder the forest was in pain! All of them doing that, would hurt a lot!"

"Let's get rid of them" said Impa pulling out a very, very long sword. They managed to kill all of the bad guys, when they were done, they collapsed. Saria said "I, I, I hope we don't have to do that again!"

"Thank you, guys!" said a green spirit who just appeared. Edgar asked "Who are you?"

"I am the old Forest sage, Mauna. Saria, see how the middle square is glowing? Stand in that" said Mauna. Saria nervously did as asked, the square glowed as she stood on it, and the glow went right up to the roof. When the glowing stopped, Saria asked "What happened?"

"it purified you. You are now the true Sage of the Forest. The other sages need to visit the main chamber of their temple. Good luck! By the way, your friend, Ashy, she has vanished" said Mauna.

Edgar asked "What does that mean?"

"What!? What happened to her?" asked a very upset Saria.

"I cannot speak, it's that horrid. Hurry back to your friends! Pass on what I have told you! Do not let Ashy's death slow your journey. she would have not wanted that, my friends!" said Mauna. Saria, Edgar and Impa nodded, then they rushed out of the temple, and rush towards Starlight Mountain.

Back with Asriel, as they just left the Cellar and found Maggie, Camilla and Dolly…

"WHAT!? Creamia that's amazing! I've made up mind. Camilla, Dolly and I will come with you, we might not have magic, but we can be some use! I'll try and learn to fight with weapons, then I can be more use!" said Maggie. Eve said "Even if you can't do anything, the support is all we need. I'm pretty sure anyone could learn how to wrack people with sticks. And magic, well, take Ashy, she's amazing enough she does not magic"

"Ashy?" asked Dolly. Toriel said giggling slightly "Ah, we had two others with us, Saria and Ashy, they had to go and look after the temple in the Forest"  
"So when do we leave Aunty?" Camilla asked Maggie. Maggie said "When we leave, will be when I've sorted the stuff out, and the Blizzard stops."

Both children nodded, before running off somewhere… that evening, while dinner was being served, Papyrus said "THIS PASTA IS THE BEST!"

"Good to hear Papyrus" said Amelia and Maggie at the same time. Dolly said for them "Snap!"

"Good one Dolly" said Lilith. Then Nora asked Maggie "Maggie, how long where we down in the Cellar?"

"A day and a half, Sam, Eve and Toriel were about to go looking for you" said Maggie.

Then Creamia came in, she asked the group "Can I have someone good with a sword come with me? There is a knocking at the door, and I am going to open it, but I'm afraid of what is at the door. Please?"

"I'll come, so can Papyrus" said Asriel getting up. Papyrus said as he got up and started to follow them "AN ADVENTURE! WHAT FUN!"

"I hope it is not an Adventure, I'm Adventured out" said Creamia tiredly. As Creamia unlocked the door, Asriel and Papyrus were at the ready to attack. When they opened the door however, they saw Saria with a woman and boy, Asriel said "Come in quickly!"

"TH,ank, y, you" said Saria through chattering teeth. They quickly let the three very cold travellers through the door, then they shut the door, while Creamia locked the door, Asriel got rid of the snow, with the 'help' of papyrus. Saria and her travel friends warmed themselves up while they did things like lock the door. Asriel asked Saria "What happened to Ashy?"

"We'll tell you in a minute, I'll tell everyone at the same time" said the woman. They all moved into where the others where, then once everyone was there, Saria said "Well these are some people I met, who want to help us, Edgar and Impa Hero. Impa, Edgar, these are my friends I was telling you about"

"Welcome Impa and Edgar. These are more people who will be joining us, Dolly, Maggie, Camilla and Creamia" said Sapphire. Everyone greeted each other, then Impa said "When we were about to enter the Centre a chamber, Ashy said she had lost something, so she went back to get it, and said she'd catch us up. We went down, and met the Sage from Ancient times, Mauna. She told Saria to stand in some light, which made Saria recognised as the Sage. She told us all of the Sages need to do that… she also told us that Ashy simply disappeared! Which is very odd"

"And sad! I never got to apologise to Ashy!" said Eve. Asriel said "There was something odd about Ashy… but I never could work it out"

"I'll say…" said Impa drifting off. Over the time until the blizzard ended, Impa and Creamia found the Ice temple, which was actually the Cellar, Creamia stood in the light, and spoke to the Ancient Sage, Boreas. This is what happened:

After Creamia stepped out of the light, a beautiful spirit appeared, Creamia asked "Are you Boreas? The Ice sage of old?"

"Yes I am Creamia. We old sages will come and talk to every new sage, to give them advise mostly" said Boreas.

Impa asked "Boreas, is it true my ancestor was the Body Guard of Hylia?"

"Yes… her name was Impa, too" said Boreas.

Creamia asked "is there anything we can do to stop Monsters coming down here?"  
"They won't come if you're not here. And if they do, I'll freeze them to death. Creamia, your sister and friends, must be ready, for someday soon, one of you, will break your trust, which would be a disaster, which means you need to keep everyone together, until the Golden one appears"

"I'll keep that in mind! Thank you, Boreas!" said Creamia.

Boreas said "No problem, good luck, see you soon!"

Then she disappeared, and Impa and Creamia left the Ice Temple. Maggie had found replacements for her, Creamia, Dolly and Camilla.

&&&&&&&&&&&(LINEBREAK)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the Blizzard ended, and everyone was ready, Crystal said "So you're going back to Zora's Domain?"  
"Yep, then the Castle, then Hogwarts, once you guys are finished at Boss Monster Village, would you go to Kakrariko village and death Mountain?" asked Lilith.  
Amelia nodded, then they said good bye, Amelia's group, went to Boss Monster Village, while Asriel's group went back to Zora's Domain.

When they finally got there, the Queen happily told them to location of the Temple, and helped get down there, when they were in the first room of the Temple, Nora said "Nothing can stop us now, I know where the room is, follow me!"

She led them through the temple, to the Centre room of the temple (Well it was the Centre room on the Map). Nora made the water rise, then they jumped into the water and quickly swam over to the ledge in the middle of this. When they got out, Saria complained "One of those fish bit my toes!"

"Stop your Complaining! Let's get moving!" said Impa, everyone nodded, and Nora led them to a door on this centre piece, she opened the door, and jumped down the hole. They landed in some water, Asgore asked Nora "Are you sure this is the right room? How can you do anything in this high water?"  
"This is the right place. As a little girl Mumma always told me about this place, only the Sage or Goddess in her true form, can lower the water. HIYA!" said Nora, at the end of her speech, she wracked the water with her hand on the water, and the water drained away somewhere… the light which Nora need to stand in appeared, Nora stood in it. Once the light did its thing, Nora stepped out and said "It's done"

"Good sport Nora." Said a dark blue Spirit who appeared behind Edgar, giving Edgar a terrible fright! "Mumma! I'm being attacked by a Ghost!"  
"Now, now, we don't know if it was, or it just snuck up on you" said Impa.

The ghost said "I'm Ruto, I was the Ancient Water Sage. Nora, you must be so happy! Being over shadowed by 15 older brothers, and now, you have your time to Shine. But you're not alone, you have your friends with you"

"I promise to always be a supporter of the Sages forever Ruto" declared Maggie. Dolly said "I promise too. Even know I don't know how much I can do"

"Same here" said Camilla. Ruto said chuckling "They will very much need you. You are very loyal friends… good luck to all of you! We will watch over you. This is not good bye, yet… see you later!"

Then Ruto disappeared. Nora declared out loud "Just you watch Ruto! I'll make you really proud of me! Come on guys! There is a portal over here! Which will take us back to Zora's Domain!"

They followed Nora to the Portal, and they all went through it. They arrived in the Throne room at Zora's Domain, they explained what happened to the queen. then they decided to head off, the next morning.

 **Finished! Did you get my Chrono Trigger refence? Well sort of one anyway, it as far as I'm aware does not appear, but what I've done is based it off is a double magic technique.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9. THE MYSTERY OF THE SKY TEMPLE**

 **In which: Asriel's group arrive in castle town, meet the Sky sage, find and go to the Sky temple, and Ghirahim makes he's first appearance.**

 **Tell about spelling errors, I'm doing the editing all myself, so please! Tell me anything you notice! If you are on Fanfiction, I'd prefer you messaged me, then wrote what you saw in a review.**

 **Declaimer: I DO** **NOT OWN** **Harry Potter, Undertale OR Zelda!**

The next morning, they set off again… quite early in the morning, as they walked, Nora said quite happily "It's not far to Castle town"

"No, it's not… we can see it from here" said Lilith. When they were about to enter the town, Asriel said "Oh bother, both my shoe laces have come undone, you guys go on, we have a big area to search"

"we'll stay" said Toriel and Asgore together. Maggie stayed as well. Just as Asriel finished retying his shoe laces, a person who was all white except for his clothes appeared in front of them, well at least they thought he was a boy, but it was hard to tell. (The sky had gotten quite dark) the person said "I've finally caught up to you"  
"Ghirahim!" cried Maggie. Toriel said "That's Ghirahim?"  
"The one and only" said Ghirahim. Asriel muttered darkly to his Dad "Arrogant twit"

Ghirahim said "I know you'll finding Sages… normally I would destroy you, but this time, I'll give you a friendly warning: stop it or else!"

"You're an Arrogant Twit Mr!" said Dolly who had come back. Maggie called to her "Dolly! Go back!"

"Ha, I'll leave your little wide mouthed friend… this time" said Ghirahim, then he vanished. They went up to were Dolly was standing, Maggie scolded Dolly "Dolly, that was very foolish!"  
"I know, but I got away with it!" said Dolly. Asriel said "I have to say, Ghirahim was pretty ugly"

"I whole heartedly agree" said Toriel. They walked to catch up with the others. They found Camilla, Saria and Undyne first, Saria said "You guys are alright! We were getting worried, you had been gone for a long time. But, Miss Dolly, don't go running off like that again!"

"Yes Saria." Said Dolly shamefully. Shortly after that, they ran into everyone else, who were glad to see them alright. They walked past a shop with two ladies standing out the front, the lighter haired one, came up to them as they walked past, she asked "Are you looking for Sages and Goddesses?"  
"yes. how did you know?" asked Sans.

The Woman said "I'm Agatha. The fortune teller, told me to wait for you and give you the choice of being shown a Sage or a Goddess. I can't show you both"

Papyrus very dramatically told her who they all where. Once they had talked it over, Asriel said "Since we haven't found any Goddesses, we will go for the Sage" said Asriel. Agatha said "are you sure there are no Goddesses with you? If you're ready, follow me"

She led them off. The back of her dress was a bit low, Sapphire noticed she had the exacted same star shaped birthmark in the exacted same spot as Epona. The buildings were very pretty, they were old fashioned, and were mostly in brown colours, a few other colours mixed in that. Agatha led them into the middle of castle town, she pointed to a girl wearing a Green flowerily dress, and she had white hair down in a braid, with all the hair which was not in the braid, loose. this girl was playing a harp. Agatha said "the girl with the Harp, her name is Linnea Shadowfax. Ask your Loftwing about how to get the Sky temple"

"did you know that, that is where I was born?" asked Aron.

Asriel told Agatha what Aron had asked, and Agatha said "I did know that was where you were born. good bye you lot, and good luck"

"Bye Agatha!" they all cried. They went up to Linnea, she stopped playing the Harp by then. Impa asked "Are you Linnea Shadowfax?"  
"Yes, I am. You know I'm the Sky Sage, don't you? My Loftwing told me I was that. I was hoping someone like you guys would come… I don't really fit in here. I was actually about to set off on my own quest"

"Well, you can go to the Temple with us. Do you know where it is?" asked Creamia. Linnea said "My loftwing knows, and yours will know the way too"

"We can go any time Linnea" said Asriel. Linnea said "I'll pack my things. meet me back here."

Linnea ran off. A short while later, her, and a green Loftwing came over to them. She said "This is Wind, my only friend. Shall we go?"  
"let's go then." Said Edgar. They left Castle Town. Linnea took them to a high mountain, with a Loftwing meeting area on top of it, and a Sky pier. Linnea played a pretty song on her Harp, and enough Loftwings for everyone who does not have one, came down to greet them. Linnea said as she got on Wind "get on. When you're ready, give me a signal"

"Ok, Linnea" said everyone. Once everyone was on a Loftwing, and were ready, they gave Linnea a signal, she then led the Loftwings off. Toriel was in awe! The sky was beautiful! When they stopped climbing, they flew straight forward, towards a thick cloud mass. A floating town appeared near by the thick cloud mass. Asriel called up to Linnea "Do people still live there?"  
"Yes! We're going to ask them some questions about the temple! We need a little bit of Information before entering the temple. Just in case there is something, we don't know about, in there"

They landed on a quite big clear bit, they all got off their Loftwings, there were a few people hanging around nearby. Lilith asked "How many people do you think live here?"  
"Well, there are other islands with people on them, with all of the people in the sky, are about 80. but just on Skyloft, most likely, 50" said Linnea, looking a little bit stressed. A very old woman, with blue eyes which looked very much like Epona's came and asked them "What can we do for you?"  
"We need to ask questions about the temple" said Nora. The old woman said "See that big tent? Go in there, the Chief is hanging around there for the time being… go and ask him, he has a sign right next to him saying 'Chief'"

"Thanks, Nice old Lady!" said Camilla, but by then, the lady had vanished. Saria was trying to work out where, and how the lady vanished so quickly, but her eyes kept haunting Saria, they looked so familiar.

Lilith said "Come on my friends! Let's go and find that chief!"

"Led the way Lilith" said Sans. Lilith went charging off in front of them, Linnea called after her "Lilith wait up!"  
"I would not bother, it's only a short walk anyway" said Undyne. Everyone nodded, then they walked up to the Big Tent. They did not know where Lilith ended up, but they knew she was not in this big tent. As they walked in, the light was a bit darker, but maybe that was because they were inside, it was very loud in here though. They looked around, Papyrus was the first to spot the Chief, he pointed, which caused the others to look that way as well. They went over to the Chief, he said to them "Hello travellers. Old woman Hella told me of your coming. You seek to enter the Sky temple yes?"  
"Yes… but, but, but we want to know if there are any traps which might hurt us if we get caught" said Linnea. The Chief said "never has been any traps in there. the ancient people of the Sky always welcomed everyone into their temple. It has fallen into ruins over time though. Fly up to the highest point of the temple, there, is a mirror, which will take you guys to the past, only back 100 years. if you can save Lily, when you return back to this time through the mirror, the Sage room will be there"

"Lily? What happened to her?" asked Toriel. The Chief said "Her husband, Harold, looked after the Temple, his family did that. because she was kidnapped by Monsters, and they did not get there in time, she died, which caused Harold's family to die. when he died, no one was left to look after the temple, so it fell into, what it looks like now. Good luck"

"Thank you Chief! See you!" said Linnea. Everyone else said similar things, then they left. On the way, out, they almost ran into Lilith, she said "About time I found you… let's go and talk to that Chief"

"Sorry Lilith, we have already done that. Come on, I'll explain on the way" said Saria, Lilith nodded, then they all went to where they left the Loftwings. As they flew to the Sky temple, Saria told Lilith what the Chief had told them. When Saria had finished, Lilith shouted so everyone could hear "I READ SOMEWHERE, THAT THESE DAYS, ONLY OOCCA'S LIVE AT THE TEMPLE!"  
"WHAT ARE THEY?" Asked Creamia. Lilith said "PEOPLE WHO HAVE MERGED WITH THEIR LOFTWINGS"

When they finally reached the temple, they all could see even in this state, it would have been amazing in its full glory. They flew to the top, it was flat up here but pretty windy, there were four pillars, one in every corner. They landed, in front of a Mirror, Papyrus asked "IS THIS THAT MIRROR THINGY, THAT THE CHIEF WAS TALKING ABOUT?!"  
"Well, this is the highest point, and I can only see one mirror up here. Shall we go in?" asked Linnea. Everyone nodded, so Linnea opened the mirror, and they all were pulled into it.

^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%(LINEBREAK)###################################

When they reached the past, they were ejected out a hole. When everyone was through, they saw the Mirror came out into a round white thing. Sapphire said after examining the white thing "this is the sage ring. The Sages used to gather here, for ceremony's."

"Holy God!" said Asgore who had turned around. Everyone else did the same thing. The Sky temple was amazing! It was very high, but quite narrow. it had lots of windows, and the building itself, was red and pink in colour. down the path to the main doors there was a red carpet, which did go under the white sage thing. They went up to the doors, Linnea knocked. A girl with jet black hair, and quite big brown eyes opened the door. she said to them "Come in! everyone is welcome at the Sky temple! I'm Lily!"

She led them in. Asriel whispered to Maggie "Do you suppose this is the Lily?"  
"They can't be that many Lily's in this day and age" said Maggie. They were led into a big ball room, a guy with light brown hair, and blue eyes came over to them. He asked "Lily, who are these people?"  
"People who knocked! Everyone is welcome here!" said Lily. But right then, the room went dark! Then some Monsters came in, knocking Dolly and Camilla into Creamia and Dolly. They grabbed Lily, when the lights came on Harold asked "Where's Lily?"  
"She has been kidnapped! Everyone, let's split up, and search this house!" called Asriel. When they finally split up everyone, they went off. Asriel had Linnea, Harold, Undyne, Nora and Dolly with him, he hoped that they will be helpful. In one room, they found a Key, Dolly said "Pretty!"  
"It is quite pretty. It's a big key. Asriel, what do you think it unlocks?" asked Harold.

"We passed the elevator chamber, the lock on that was this big" said Linnea. Undyne said "Let's go back there! I want to fight monsters!"

"I have to say, it is a bit odd, that we have not seen many monsters" said Harold, who was thinking.

Dolly said "I'm glad, I don't like monsters"

They went back to the Elevator Chamber. They met Creamia, Camilla, Alphys, Saria, Toriel and Edgar, going the other way. Edgar asked "What are you doing?"  
"We are going into this room" said Linnea waving her and at the door they were standing in front of. Creamia said "We will what to see what's in there, there might be monsters in there"

Nora put there key in the door, and opened it. Lily was in there in a cage, but a whole lot of Monsters where waiting for them. Nora and Creamia used their magic as they went into the attack, Dolly and Camilla stood back and watched, Harold and Undyne did attacks with their swords. Edgar was told by Toriel to stay by Dolly and Camilla, while she and Asriel went into with more magic. Alphys had some pocket mentions in her pocket, she sent them on the Monsters, Linnea was making wind blow the monsters about, and Saria was pinning them with forest branches and vines. Some groups of people who Asriel did not know the names of them, joined the fight. A short while later, they had finally over powered all the monsters, and had gotten rid of said monsters. When they all were gone, Harold ran over to Lily, cut down the things keeping her in, then she threw her arms around him. Lily said "They were plotting killing me! Thank you, Harold"

"Don't thank me, thank them" said Harold, waving his hand at Asriel and his friends, plus the other people who were helping them look for Lily. Lily said to them "Thank you so much! You can bet your names will be on a plaque in the Sage Chamber, in 100 years when your descendants come visit the Temple, they will see what you have done for us. And you can bet our kids will learn that this temple must stay like this"  
"Come on guys! Let's find the others, and party!" said Harold. Everyone nodded, then they went looking for the others. They found them quite quickly, then they got into a quite loud party. Camilla pleaded Maggie "Can we dance please Maggie?"  
"Yeah! I want to Dance too!" said Dolly. Both older sister sighed in defeat, and took them to the dance floor for a dance. Linnea said "When they get back, let's try and leave"

"Good idea" said Asgore. About 10 minutes later, a very tired Dolly and Camilla came back, being half dragged by Creamia and Maggie. Creamia said "Can we leave?"  
"yeah, let's split" said Sapphire. Papyrus said "IF WE GO NOW, IT WILL BE EASIER!"

They quietly left via the main door. They went up to the white thing, and the mirror hole opened up for them, so they all jumped into it.

###############(LINEBREAK)######################################################### 

When they arrived at the other end, they were in a grand room. it was pretty bare, the walls had writing on them, which made up for the rest. the beam of light was in the centre of the room. When they looked up, they saw the Sky! The room did not have a roof, or it was clear roof maybe. Linnea said while pointing "Look"

They all looked were she was pointing, and they saw what Lily said she was going to do for them. Impa said "it looks really nice, doesn't it?"  
"I'll say" said Camilla. Maggie asked Linnea "Are you going to stand in the light now?"

Linnea nodded, then went to stand in the light. When whatever it did to them was over, Linnea stepped out and said "It's done"  
"Thank you, Linnea, and friends" said a spirit appearing across from them. As she came closer, they saw she looked very much like Epona! The Spirit said "I am Lani, the Ancient Sky Sage. Thank you so much guys! Because of you traveling back in time, the Temple looks like how it always has"  
"That's alright Lani" said Linnea. Sans asked "if we hadn't travelled back in time, would Linnea still have been able to do her thing?"  
"No, this room needs to be like this, in order for the light to work" said Lani.

Sapphire asked Lani "Lani, can I ask, why do you look so much like Epona?"  
"She's a descendent of me. She's a Sky Person by birth, but due to Fate's ideas, she was brought to you, Sapphire." Said Lani.

Sapphire said "Thank you"

Dolly asked "What do dead people do, when they become dead people, Lani?"  
"I always wondered that. You do your life. Whatever you become, whatever you do as an adult, you are free to do that all you want when you die. That is, until God sends you back to earth because there are too many spirits in Heaven or Hell" said Lani.

Creamia said "I feel much better knowing that"

"that's good, Creamia. Listen, someone who will be close to you is in trouble, I see the Shadows following them, no matter how hard the try to hide, they can't escape the Shadows. Find this person quickly! The time it takes you to find them, could be the deference between there death, and them living" said Lani.

Lilith asked "Where is this person?"  
As Lani disappeared, she said "Follow the brightest Star, that will lead you to them"

"Thank you, Lani. We will find this person!" said Linnea to the space in front of them. The heard Lani's voice from somewhere, it said "Good show. Good luck, see you later"

"come on guys, let's get out of this place!" said Linnea, everyone else nodded, Linnea led them out. As they left, Lani whispered to herself "You know this person better than you think"

They rushed outside, then hopped onto the Loftwings, they flew down below the clouds. They only just realised that it was night, Linnea pointed out a Star shining brighter than all the rest, which happened to be behind them. Linnea said "That's the Star! We will follow it, until day breaks, then we should stop somewhere until night falls again!"  
"Sounds good to me" said Asgore. Everyone else nodded, they flew towards that Star.

Somewhere just off the fence line of Hogwarts…

A tall figure wearing a hood stood behind a tree looking at Hogwarts looming not that far away. The figure said "Tomorrow is the day, Hogwarts. I am finally here! And I am going to make an impact, on everyone, the whole world"

 **Done!**

 **What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. beware of new teachers**

 **In which: A Lady called Edith Prince arrives at Hogwarts, to take up the DADA post, Asriel's group stops at the knight School, before continuing on after the Star.**

 **Note:  
Sapphire's last name is Rolfrichers, that is important for later on.**

 **Also, i want some thoughts, i am having second thoughts on making this Asriel X Epona, i think that past for that relationship would be best. what do you think?**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Harry Potter, Undertale NOR Zelda! You'd be dreaming if I told you otherwise.**

After flying all the way through the night, when the sun came up, it was almost a relief. Lilith asked pointing at some building up ahead "IS THAT THE KNIGHT SCHOOL?"

"I BELIEVE SO" called back Linnea. Papyrus asked "SHALL WE LAND THERE?"  
"WE HAVE TO. I THINK MOST OF US ARE ABOUT TO FALL ALSEEP!" called Asriel after looking at Edgar, Dolly, Camilla and Nora. The Loftwings all looked pretty tired too. They landed in the area around the Knight school, a man wearing fancy robes came up and asked them "I am the Headmaster of this School. what can I do for you?"  
"All no!" shrieked Lilith. After seeing the odd look everyone was giving her, she said "I was supposed to go back to Hogwarts today! But I can't, so I'll have to write a letter of apology to the School"

"Ignoring that, is it possible Headmaster, we could rest here until night fall? We are following a star you see. And we all are rather tired" said Impa. The Headmaster said "As it so happens, we have just stopped for the break, so most the students have gone home. We have a few empty room which you all can sleep in. and your Loftwings can stay out here. Please feel free to stay as long as you need, though. following Stars can be tough"

"Thank you, very, very, very, very, VERY MUCH!" said Sapphire gratefully. The Headmaster showed them the rooms they could borrow, then Saria asked "Could we test the people here in the school to see if any are Sages or Goddesses? Because we're looking for those as well"

"Well, follow me, we'll go and ask everybody, as you find them, you can do the test, if they allow it" said the Headmaster. While Saria went, and did that, everyone else except for Linnea, went to get some rest. Linnea went to bed too, once she had told the Loftwings to stay put, and rest up for more journeying tonight. Once Saria was finished doing the testing, (she found no one, as for as the basic test could see) no one was a Sage or a Goddess. while she slept, she told the test to do the next test up from the basic one, on the blood she had gotten. She did this just to make double sure everyone at the school was not a Sage or a Goddess.

Severus Snape waited patiently outside of the Three Broom sticks. Today was the Day, his second cousin, Edith, was coming. she was going to teach the DADA post, because Albus could not find someone to fill that post, and Edith did not mind doing it.

(Flash back to three and a half week earlier)

Severus had just entered the Headmaster's office, for some reason Albus had called Severus there, and would not tell him why. When Albus saw Severus, he said "Ah, Severus my boy"

"This better be important, because I had to set aside some brewing to come up here" said Severus, trying not to snap at the Headmaster. Albus said gravely "Well it is very important. I haven't been able to find a single person who has even shown an interest in teach the DADA class. So, I must ask, can you please do it, if by the first I have found no one? and do you know anyone who could replace you?"  
"I will not do it Albus! I have told you no and no time after time!" said Severus with his temper rising. Then he remembered his second cousin who was coming to stay with him, because she had split up with her husband, and he had taken everything except for Edith's personal stuff, and family money. When she had told Severus this, he immediately said he would put her up, and ever since then, he has been working out what to do with her. As he thought this, Albus was just about pleading "Please Severus! Even if you would only do it for the term, it would be fine"

"my answer is still no. but luckily for you, I might have a solution. My second cousin, who I did not know existed until two years ago, is coming to stay on land I own. Because, she has split up with her husband, and has nothing much, not a lot of money, because most of it went to my side of the family, and only a few heirlooms, sets of clothes and some other knickknacks, that's all she has. She can't get a job, because, for most businesses, she's too old, and she's heavily Pregnant. I can ask her if she'll teach, she did quite well in that field at school if I remember correctly, and that would solve my little problem too" said Severus.

Albus said "that sounds good, if you would ask, I would very great full. But, don't you have your father's home at Spinner's end?"  
"Yes. But no one has lived there for years, I looked at it a short time ago, it is not fit for someone to be living in. it's no use for Edith, and I do not intend on living there any time soon. I'm actually thinking of paying some muggles to furnish it, then sell it" said Severus.

(One week after that meeting)

Severus knocked on Albus's door. Like Albus had asked, he was going and telling the Headmaster as soon as he got a reply from Edith. Albus said "Enter"

Severus entered, Albus asked "Well?"  
"She would be extremely happy to. She had always wanted to get a teacher's job, because she loves teaching kids. I'm meeting her outside the Three Broom sticks on the first of September, where I'll bring her here to meet you, and you can show her around" said Severus. One thing he was sure of, he was not showing his cousin around the school, she was too energetic for him, so he tried to spend as little time as possible with her in the daytime, she was alright at night though. But maybe that was because she was tired by then. Albus said "sounds good. And thank you again Severus"

"No problem at all Albus"

(Flash back ends)

Right then, he heard someone call "Severus!"  
he turned around to see his cousin waving at him as she walked down the street, he waved back just to show he'd seen her. Edith had long bright red hair, which went down to about her waist, and it was normally loose. She had baby blue eyes, and was wearing baby blue Robes. Edith asked Severus "How have you been?"  
"Good. Shall we go? The Headmaster is dying to meet you" said Severus. As they walked towards Hogwarts, Edith asked "Did I detect a little bit of sarcasm?"  
"no. because for all I know, what I just said, could be true" said Severus. Edith looked at him disbelievingly, but said nothing. Changing the subject, Edith asked "How's Poppy going?"  
"Good, good. You haven't seen her since our wedding, have you?" asked Severus.

Edith said "No I haven't. you did say in one of your letters that you ,"

But then Severus cut her off, because he knew what she was about to say, he said "Yes I did say that. And it's going to happen"  
"Really? Well congrats! I'm sure it will be a beautiful child!" said Edith. Severus said "Thanks. I hope your right"

They walked in silence until they reached the Headmaster's office, and Severus said the Password, (Chocolate Frogs) Edith asked "What kind of Password is that?"  
"Well, let's just say, our headmaster is a bit, errr, Interesting"

"really? Now I am even more looking forward to meeting him" said Edith. Severus thought "Trust you to say something like that"

Severus this time, did not bother knocking because he knew Albus was expecting them, he opened the door, and let Edith go in first. When they were both in, Severus said to Albus "Albus, this is my second cousin, Edith Prince. Edith, this is Albus Dumbledore"

"What a funny last name. but nice to meet you Mr Dumbledore. Or should I call you Albus, like Sevvy does?" asked Edith. She earned herself a Severus Snape special glare from Severus. Albus said "Nice to meet you to Edith. Severus, what this Sevvy?"

"that is Edith's nickname for me. Trust me, I would love nothing more for her to just call me Severus" said Severus. Edith argued "Hey I do call you Severus! See? I just called you that"

"Too smart, or should I say cheeky for your own good" muttered Severus darkly.

Albus asked Edith "Do you have some sort of lesson plan, or do you want to see the last two Professor's lesson plans?"

"No, I have a plan. I would like to see those, just to see what to expect from the students, I would like a copy of your current exam Syllabus though. But I'm basing my lessons on what I learnt at Ilvermorny, plus any extra spells the exam Syllabus" said Edith.

Albus said using his wand to get two pieces of paper "Well, I only have a syllabus for the O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. every other year, even when I was a student, the teacher would set his or her own exam"

"Right. Thank you for these. I better start dreaming up some exams" said Edith, then Albus handed her Remus's and Moody's lesson notes, he would have given her Gilderoy and Quirinus's notes, but he doubted Edith would find out anything from them. Then he said "I will now show you around the castle, is that Ok?"  
"Fine by me!" said Edith excitedly. Severus said "Since you're doing that, I will get back to brewing"

They all left that office, Severus went down to the dungeons, and Albus took Edith around the castle.

Albus showed Edith the whole castle, then showed her the DADA classroom, her office, and her living quarters. Once he had shown her all of this, Edith said "Thank you Professor! I'll start settling in"

Albus nodded before leaving. He could guess why Severus had volunteered him to show Edith around, that woman had a lot of energy, it could get too much for them. but he thought she'd be excellent for the Students, at least.

Edith first set all of her stuff up in her living quarters, it did not take long because she did not have much stuff. Then she put what she could in her office, later that day she'd look through the pieces of paper Albus had given her. Then she set up the classroom. As she did this, someone from the doorway said "Hello?"

Edith looked round, to see Poppy! She said to Poppy "how nice to see you Poppy! What do you think so far?"  
Poppy looked around, then said "Good. some of the Slytherins might complain about it being too bright, though"

"and some of the Gryffindor's might complain about dark it is" added Edith. Poppy said "Too true"

"Changing the subject, Severus told me that you two are having a baby! That's great!" said Edith.

Poppy said "thank you. I hope Severus gets used to the idea soon"

They kept talking until Edith had finished her classroom. She had arranged the desks to sit three people per desk. The walls had photos of gardens on them, and the walls where light pink and lavender. There was two hours before the student arrived, Poppy went to make sure she had everything for if there was an accident on the train, and a student needed patching up, while Edith read teachers notes, and started planning. While she read them, for some reason, she remembered that fateful day when her Ex-husband, Will, asked her to marry him.

(Flash back)

Will led Edith into a unused classroom. Despite the fact Ilvermorny has lots of deferent classes, it is so huge it has lots of unused classrooms. Edith asked Will "You know it's dinner time, what's so important that you need to drag me off into here for?"  
"Well, we're leaving school for good in two weeks, and there is something I have wanted to ask you for every long time" said Will.

Edith asked "What is it?"  
"Edith, will you be my wife?" asked Will. Edith almost screamed "YES! YES!"

Will pulled Edith into a hug, then a kiss. Once that was finished, they walked to the Meal's room hand in hand.

(Flash back ends)

As Edith remembered this, she let a tear drop from her eye. Oh, that was one of the happiest days of her life. She read through the notes, the first two years of Hogwarts, from these notes, are about the same as Ilvermorny. but from third year, it was a bit of a Dog's breakfast. By the time dinner had rolled around, Edith had read through the notes, had done first year classes, second year classes, Third year classes and had started the first-year and second year exam. She sorted into a way she would remember what she had just done when she got back, then she went to sit in the Great hall with the other teachers. Everyone except for one was here, Poppy came up and told her all the teachers names, and told all of them her name. by that stage, they both had to take a seat, because the students started arriving, they poured into the great hall. As the teachers watched this, Aurora, the Astronomy teacher, asked Edith "I heard that Ilvermorny had a house system like Hogwarts, I was wondering what they were all called, and which one you were in?"  
"Well, we have four houses. They are called, the Horned Serpent, Thuderbird, Pukwudgie and Wampuse. The Thunderbird house, it represents the Soul, and Adventurers mostly get into that house. The Pukwudgie house, for this house, you are judged by your heart, and most people who end up being Healers get into that house. The Horned Serpent, people with good minds get into that house, most people who end up being Scholars where in that house. Last but not least, Wampuse, it represents the Body, mostly Warriors ended up in that house" explained Edith.

Fascinated, Fillius asked "it sounds so deferent to Hogwarts. What house where you in?"

"Thuderbird" answered Edith straight away. When the tables looked just about full, Minerva went out of the hall to do something. She came back with a stool and a Hat, then she left again. She came back a little later, with a whole lot of students in her wake, when she bought them all up to the teachers table, then the Hat sang a weird song, then Minerva did the sorting. When the sorting was finished, and before dinner started, Albus said a few things, then a few words, then the food appeared. Edith asked Flillius "I know I've told otherwise, but are we sure Albus is not mad?"

Fillius said as they both grabbed some food, and put it on their plate "Who knows? Your guess is as good as any"

"If he is mad, as long as it does not affect him doing his job, it does not matter" said Aurora from the other side, of Edith. When dinner was over, Albus stood up and said "Now I know your all tired, but before we all go to bed, I'd like to interduce the new DADA teacher, Professor Edith Prince"

Edith waved at all the students, some waved back. then everyone went to bed. Well, Edith did a few more lesson plans, before going to bed.

***********************************************at the knight school, earlier that evening***********************************************************

As night fell, Lilith went out and looked around, the star was visible! She went in, and told the other they could go. Nora told the Headmaster "We can see the star, which means we leave now"

"Very well. Good luck" said the Headmaster. Linnea asked "Do you know what is North? Because that's where the star is"

"I've heard that's the way to Hogwarts. But that's only a rumour" said the cook. The stuff of the School, the students who were there and our group, all said the good byes, then the group set off again. After they had been flying for a while, Dolly screamed "THERE IS NOTHING LIKE FLYING!"

Camilla screamed with her "THAT's RIGHT! IT MIGHT FEEL GOOD TO WALK ON THE GROUND, BUT NOTHING BEATS FLYING!"

Maggie muttered "Oh joy"

Maggie might have said this, but the others could not wait to see what was on the Horizon.

 **Done!**

 **The next chapter in which: Edith starts teaching, and Befriends Harry, Victoria, Terry and Hermione, and starts giving them extra lessons. Asriel and that group continue traveling, and reach Hogsmead.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Edith starts teaching**

 **in which: Edith starts teaching, and Befriends Harry, Victoria, Terry and Hermione, and starts giving them extra lessons.**

 **HI! I'm Alive! So don't worry, if I'm alive, I can't be dead.**

 **I am very sorry for their being no updates for a while, but i wanted to finish writing this before i posted another chapter. But fear not! the next update should come shortly!**

 **Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If you want a more detailed disclaimer, go to four, or any earlier chapter!**

* * *

Edith woke up the next morning, and stretched. She got up, and looked out the window, and saw it was a beautiful morning!

Edith had got up two hours earlier then n a normal day, she would have normally planned, that was due to the morning Sickness, but she also had lots of things to do. When she got over her morning sickness, or at least it got better, she had a shower, got dressed, and brushed her hair. There was still time before Breakfast, so she started on the four-year lesson plans, and then did the seventh-year lesson plans.

Edith had the seventh years first after breakfast, boy was she looking forward to that! When she saw it was time for breakfast, Edith made her way down to the Great Hall.

She got there at the same time as Bathilda Babbling, the two ladies ended up sitting next to each other. Edith asked "What do you have first?"  
"Fourth years. What about you?" asked Bathilda.

Edith answered "I've got Seventh years, for the whole morning. Then sixth years first in the afternoon, followed by first years, which'll mean I have some plans to do over lunch"

"After fourth years, I have fifth years, then third years for the whole afternoon. I've waited 12 years, but finally I have got what I have been asking for, which is, the third years first class with me to be a double, so I can get more done" said Bathilda.

Edith said thoughtfully "It seems like a no brainer, I wonder why it's taken him so long to put it in?"

"Who knows? Are you feeling all right? You haven't touched your breakfast at all. And I dare say you'll need it" said Bathilda.

"I'm fine Bathilda, just nervous that's all. And I am still feeling a bit of morning sickness" sighed Edith.

Bathilda suggested "If you call an elf, they might be able to get you a Potion which will make you feel better"

"That's an idea. Blossom?" Edith called, she was pretty sure one was called blossom.

A house elf with purple eyes appeared, she asked "yes, Miss Edith?"  
"Um, well" started Edith.

Bathilda said for her "She would like a Potion for morning sickness, and nerves"

"Yes Miss" said Blossom, she popped off somewhere.

Bathilda said "See? that wasn't so hard"

"Alright, I'll do better next time" said Edith.

A few minutes later, Blossom came back with two Potions, Edith said to Blossom as she took them from her "Thank you so much, Blossom"

"No problem Miss" said Blossom before disappearing.

Edith downed the two Potions, then said "They didn't taste as bad as I thought they might"

Then she tried some food, and started eating. Bathilda said seeing Poppy come in "Luckily you're eating now, or Poppy might have had a fit"

"I'll say. Can you tell me what I have done to Sybil? She keeps glaring at me" said Edith, looking at the woman who taught the more unreliable ways of telling the future, and yet, when it was done properly, it was much more truthful. The teacher of said subject was glaring at Edith.

Bathilda said "Who knows with her. I would not worry about it, you will hardy have much to do with her"

"I guess your right" said Edith in defeat.

Shortly after that, Poppy joined the two of them.

Edith discovered that Sybil was not the only one who was not particularly fond of her. On the way to her classroom, she pasted Rubeus Hagrid, who gave her a suspicious look, before then ignoring her, even know Edith did say hi as she went passed. But Edith quickly forgot about it as she started thinking about her class.

The seventh years pilled in right on the starting time, Edith spotted the wo ginger haired Male Gryffindor's almost straight away, who Severus had warned her about the previous day. When Edith was, sure everyone was here, she flicked her wand to close the door, then she said catching the classes attention "Well, welcome everyone! You may call me Professor Prince. I have one request before we start, no, it's a rule, I will not tolerate foolish wand waving, or pranks in my class. And put those darn books away!" She thought as she said this, she sounded very much like Severus. Then she continued "My job, is to make sure you pass your N.E.W.T.S with flying colours. So, what are we up to? Mr Jordan" She directed at the African haired Gryffindor.

He quickly explained about what Professor Moody had been over in the previous year. Edith nodded, then said "Do any of you know how to cast a Patronus? Part of the requirements is knowing the theory behind this charm, and being able to at least perform a strong sliver mist. However, if you can perform a full corporal Patronus, and at least know most the other stuff a bit, you will get an O for this Subject. I shall demonstrate." Edith then cleared her mind, and focused on the happiest memory she had. Then she bellowed very clearly "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Her Phoenix Patronus shot out the end of her wand. All the seventh years were impressed, they voiced it too. Edith explained as they watched the Phoenix go around "The Patronus is an interesting charm. Despite the fact, it's called a charm, it is considered a DADA spell. Do any of you know about the elementals?" no one put their hand up, Edith sighed, then said "Well I will have to tell you about that then. The Elements are Fire, Water, Air, Love, Earth, shadow, and light. The spells you use in day to day life, are made up of these elements. Like the fire charm, you use the fire element for that spell. Witch's and wizards who learn the elements, find spells which use the elements, and nothing else, say they find it easier than before they learned the Elements. However, the love element is deferent, you can't learn it, and it the hardest element to use with spell work.

The main reason you don't have to do a full formed Patronus, is until 10 years ago, it was considered a dark spell, until someone pointed out that it couldn't be one, due to what it does. What it does it is, it keeps Dementors away from you, no, actually a better term would be it sends them packing. Now what form it takes, depends on your nature. You are writing this stuff, down, aren't you?" Edith looked at them all just to make sure they were writing what she told them down. She then said "Think about all your memories, and when you find one which you think is the happiest, then keep it in your mind, and say clearly, expecto Patronum. What I suggest for memories, is ones like getting a hug from your parents might be good"

This left the seventh years thinking. After a short while later, they started trying the spell. Edith walked around, correcting things, and asking about the memory they were using. At the very end of the lesson, when the bell was about to go off, Fred Weasley got a full Patronus! A sliver Hyena came out of his wand. Edith said happily "25 points to Gryffindor Mr F Weasley!" then the bell went off. "Right five points to everyone who got some mist. And your homework is, practicing that spell! By the next lesson, you should all be able to get at least a sliver mist. And Mr F Weasley, keep practicing! Practice in deferent situations, like when the room your in is hot, practice it, and when it's cold, practice it. You're never going to be able to use it against a Dementor unless you practice in deferent places, deferent weather and what not. When you all can do, the minimum required for N.E.W.T.S, we will move on, but you'll still need to practice this spell. I will eventually go through your silent casting, then we will move onto duels. That is basically the minimum on the practical side of things you need to do. I will go over the basics of the theory you need to know.

Class dismissed!"

Everyone poured out of the class room. After grabbing some things, Edith headed down to the great hall. She sat down next to Severus at lunch. While they ate lunch, Edith was busy doing her next class's lesson plan. Minerva who was sitting on the side Severus wasn't on, complained "I can't get over that Riddle! Albus said that Tom Riddle was a model student, but his daughter is horrible! very spoiled, and bratty!"

"Minerva, I am trying to concentrate" said Edith gritting her teech slightly.

Minerva said "Sorry. But it's so annoying!"

"What is her name by the way? And what house is she in?" asked Edith, knowing that she was not going to get any peace.

Surprisingly, Severus answered "Despite the fact they don't have anything to do with Girahim, Tom is very powerful, and he likes to make sure his daughter gets the best. The Hat told Albus after the feast it wants to put her in Gryffindor, due to her nature. but if he had, we would have been in serious trouble. To answer your question, she's a Slytherin, and called Chloe, Chloe Riddle to be exact"

"I feel like I've heard that name before" said Edith, trailing off, as she wrote her lesson plan very quickly. Edith asked "What makes Lord Riddle, or Mr Riddle so powerful?"

"Well, he is a half blood. One side he's related to Salazar Slytherin, and on the other side, he's got a muggle. He's father was a very powerful, rich, and important Lord in the Muggle World. Pity he died of cancer at the age of 55, Tom could have learnt a lot from him" said Severus.

Edith asked "It sounds like you know him quite personally"

"he does. He's in charge of looking after Chloe, because Severus is Chloe's Godfather" said Minerva.

After glaring at Minerva, Severus said "Sadly, there is nothing I can do to at least give the teachers a better time"

"Oh gosh! Look at the time! I better rush, or I'll be late for my class" said Edith hopping up.

Minerva asked "Who do you have?"

"Sixth year Ravenclaws. I had Seventh year Gryffindor's and Hufflepuffs this morning" Edith answered, then she left the great hall, getting glared at by Sybil and Hagrid on the way out.

When all the sixth years were in her classroom, Edith said "Ok, welcome to your first N.E.W.T.S level class. Basically, from this year onwards, we are working towards your N.E.W.T.S. so, allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Edith Prince, but refer to me as Miss, or Professor Prince. The first thing I'll be teaching you, is silent casting. That is an important part of your next to DADA exams. I'll emit, silent casting has never been a strong point for me, but that is because in that regard I lack patience, and to nail down silent spell casting, you need patience. You need lots of practice, once you get it, you'll never lose it, unless you don't practice at all. Questions?"  
a black haired Ravenclaw about halfway through the class but her hand up, Edith was pretty sure she was Cho Chang. Edith said "Yes, miss?"

"Miss Chang, Professor. If you want to become an Auror, wat mark would be best to aim for?" asked Cho Chang.

Edith said "good question. I can't be exact, but I'd say an E at least. So, let's begin. Let's start with trying to do the Disarming charm, and shield charm. So, let's begin. To do the spell without words, you basically do what you'd do with words, except say the words in your head! Anyone can do it, but it takes a lot of practice. I don't expect any of you to get a spell today, I don't expect to get any spells until a few lessons into the future. Pair yourselves up, then work out who will disarm and who will shield. I would suggest changing half way through though"

Then Edith tried demonstrating what they needed to do, after a while she got a very weak shield. Edith said "alright, you need stronger for it to be any use, but you get the idea. Any questions?"  
another female Ravenclaw put her hand up, she was right next to Cho Chang. She asked "Professor Prince, could you give us an idea of how long it would take to actually get a spell? I'm Marietta Edgecombe by the way"  
"When I was at school, the first person to get it in my class, got it after one and a half weeks of practice, but the bulk of the class got it at around the six-week mark. Most books I've read say six weeks, and some people who I've talk to about it, say the same. Let's get to it then" said Edith, and the sixth year Ravenclaws got to it. No one got any of the spells, which they were disappointed about, but they looked pretty happy after Edith gave them a few words of encouragement. Edith muttered as she looked at the clock "Only 10 minutes until the real fun begins"

Edith was very worried about teaching first years, for this would be one of their first classes full stop, and their first class in DADA class. When they all entered, and the class began, Edith said "Hello, I am Professor Prince, and I am going to teach you defence Against Dark Arts, but because that is such a long title for a class we call it DADA. Today, we will only go over theory, because DADA stuff is hard, and you need to have a good grasp of the subject. Let's begin!"

Edith very gently told them everything she thought they needed to know, then she gave them homework of writing what she told them down, and learning it off by heart, Edith warned them she'd test them to make sure they learnt the stuff.

Linebreak()^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^()Linebreak

Edith truly got a surprise when she entered the great Hall that evening, the first thing she noticed, was that she only had one glare following her. Edith looked around, and saw where Hagrid normally sat, now there was a man wearing patched up clothes, Edith hoped she would get and explanation at some point. She sat down next to Bathilda. She asked Bathilda "It's nothing to worry about at the moment, but do you have any idea why Hagrid glared at me whenever we were in the same room? And what happened to him?"

"Hagrid has always been a bit suspicious, I don't know, maybe because two weeks ago, was the first he had heard of you, he thought something doesn't add up. I don't know, maybe he thought you are a spy for Girahim or something, I don't think you are, just by the way. Anyway, and maybe that's why he glared at you. Were he is now, I have no idea, all I know, and I heard this from Minerva, that Hagrid is off doing something for Albus, and that man at the end of the table, he is one of the Care of Magical creatures teachers. he's called, Remus Lupin" finished Bathilda.

Edith said "Ok. What do you mean by one of the Care of Magical creature's teachers?"

Bathilda answered "Well, there are two Care of Magical Creatures teachers, and they are Remus, and Hagrid. Remus has just come back from a mission assigned to him, by Albus"

Edith nodded, but then looked deep in thought. Bathilda asked "What's the matter?"  
"The name Remus Lupin rings a bell, but I can't think where it's from. That's plain annoying!" declared Edith, sounding annoyed. They continued eating, but in silence. After dinner, Edith finished off the lesson plans, did a bit more on exams, then went to bed, for some long deserves sleep. As she hopped into bed, Edith muttered "hopefully from here onwards, it gets easier"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4

The next morning was a rainy, much to Edith's dismay. Because there was two hours till Breakfast, Edith did Paper work. When she went to did go down to breakfast, she saw Severus talking with Remus Lupin, and Severus didn't really look like he wanted to be there, so Edith decided to at least make him feel like her wasn't on his own. She sat down next to Severus.

Edith said "Gooood Moooorning Sev!" then she said "Hi Mr, I'm Edith Prince!"

Remus looked at her, like there was something familiar, but then said "I'm Remus Lupin, nice to meet you. What relation are to Sn- I mean Severus?"

"He's my second cousin" said Edith.

Remus said "You don't look much alike"

"Were you a Gryffindor? If you were that is a very Gryffindor question. Don't forget Second cousin relation is very far apart. But are hair is quite silky, if you wash it lots, it goes like that, otherwise it looks greasy" as Edith said this, Severus burned up red across the cheeks, and glared at Edith. Edith commented "Don't glare at me when you know it's true"

When breakfast was over, Edith went to her classroom to get ready for her second-year class. As soon as Edith started talking, she found out that they had suffered a little emotional trauma from Mr Moody, which meant she had to change her class plan quite rapidly. Edith needed to help them recover from the trauma, so that they could move on, and they wouldn't end up hating the class. The class challenge went up when Edith finally realised that she had all four houses for this second year class, which meant Gryffindor and Slytherin's were arguing, and the Hufflepuffs were taking sides, it was a mess! Edith eventually sent a fire cracker off with her wand, and shouted "ORDER! Detention for everyone who was arguing! You might be slightly scared of this class, but that is no excuse for pity fighting! With Girahim on the loose, all of these people might end up being your allies, and this, is not good enough! Mr Creevy! What is an advantage of having an Ally from any of the other houses?"

"Umm, deferent personality, and they know deferent things Professor?" said Mr Dennis Creevy nervously.

Edith nodded and said "Good very good. On the battle field, what are the advantage to being friendly with everyone on your side" then she directed this last bit to one of the second year Slytherins "Miss Emma Knott, can you answer?"

"If you get into any trouble, you are more likely to have someone come and help you. But if the roles are reversed, you have to be ready to help?" said Emma Knott quietly.

Edith said "Very good. Let's do some theory!"

Most the kids groaned at this, Edith said "theory is important for spell work, knowing what Elements the spell is made of, and other things it uses, makes using said spell easier! Let's hop to it!"

Edith discovered that the second-years after relaxing around Edith, were very pleasant to teach, and paid attention which was nice.

The rest of Edith's day was good too, she was up to the last class now, after the second-years (Who had to go to Potions and were not looking forward to it) she had seventh year Slytherins and Ravenclaws, then it was lunch. First after lunch was the other first year class, then it was fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

When they were all in, she said "Welcome class, I am Professor Prince. I am to teach you the very dangerous art of DADA. First, I want to lift any glamour charms off of you, this is part of your DADA O.W.L, being able to put on and lift Glamour off of yourself, and the examiner. Yes, miss Granger, wasn't it?"

Hermione Granger Said "Yes. But in the text book there is no mention of glamour charms"

"Don't believe everything you read Miss Granger. But, I'll do that at the end. Let's work on The Stunning Charms, and shield charms first up"

Edith set them into pairs then it began. The Muggle born, called Harry Potter was good, as was Ginny Weasley, Terry Boot and Hermione Granger, they were missing the confidence, Edith had an idea, which she was going to put into action at the end of class. They actually ended up doing more spells then just the shield and stunning charms, which would really speed up their O.W.L.S work.

When the class was nearly finished, Edith said "Well done everyone. I think everyone deserves five points, and Miss Weasley, Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Boot deserve 10 points each. Who wants to help me with the glamour?"

Ginny Weasley stepped forward, Edith said smiling "That's the spirit Miss Weasley. So, I'll demonstrate the bring the glamour down, first shall I? just in case. You might think this should be in the charms class, but due to the fact they are mostly use by Aurors or bad Witch's and Wizards, it's taught in this class. So, you can detect glamour with this charm, which is made up of the shadow element, but this spell does have light element bits in it. REAVILO SECRETO!"

As Edith said the spell, a white light came out of her wand, and hit Ginny, a green circle appeared above Ginny. Edith asked "You have Glamour on Miss Weasley, did you know this?"  
"No! I mean no Professor" said Ginny.

Edith said "Let's see what it is then, shall we? GLAMOUR REVEALIO!"

Another white light came out of Edith's wand, when it hit Ginny, her hair went more of a blood red, and the hair went messy as well. Her eyes turned emerald green, she stayed the same height, but some of her face features changed as well. Edith said "Well I wasn't expecting that, I think we need to call someone more in that field. EXPECTO PATRONUM! Albus, come to my classroom quickly, something you need to see has come up." Then Edith paused, before saying "EXPECTO PATRONUM! Severus, as soon as you can, come to my classroom, your expertise is needed"

When her second Phoenix Patronus was gone, the not a Weasley Ginny Weasley said "With all due respect Professor Prince, but Professor Snape doesn't like me that much"

"That's alright, he won't dare say anything if I or the Headmaster are around, everyone except for Miss Granger, Mr Potter and Mr Boot are dismissed" said Edith. Everyone except for Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Terry Boot and Miss Granger left the room. Harry Potter asked Edith "Professor, what is going to happen to Ginny?"  
"I'm sorry, I have no idea. But the reason I asked for you to stay behind is, all four of you show talent, which you are not using, and I was wondering if, you would be interested if I gave you some private lessons?" said Edith.

Terry Boot said with his mouth open "Your offering us that? Yes please!"

"I think some extra study would go down well" said Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter said "I am always interested in learning new stuff"

"Sounds good. Professor, does this mean, that my parents could be someone completely deferent to who I thought they were?" asked Ginny Weasley.

Edith said "I think that is very likely. In fact, you remind me very much of Lily Evans, sorry I mean Lily Potter"

"the woman who died trying to save her daughter?" asked Hermione Granger.

Edith nodded, then Ginny Weasley said groaning "This just gets better"

Then Edith said "We will talk about these extra lessons later. Of you can, can you come to my office after dinner?"

The four students nodded, and they agreed to meet in Edith's office at that time. A few minutes after that, Severus and Albus entered the classroom. Albus asked "Now Edith, what's the matter? And who's this girl?"  
"It's Ginny Weasley, I used the glamour lifting charm on her, and this is what happened"

"Professor Dumbledore, do you think Molly and Arthur Weasley knew?" asked Ginny jumping around, the two male Professor gasped. Severus said "You look so much like Lily"

"Yeah, Professor Prince already said something to that effect" said Ginny dryly.

Albus said "I need to get Professor Flitwick, wait here"

Albus left the classroom. Severus asked Edith "Why were you using the glamour lifting charm?"  
"Well it's very new, but it's part of their O.W.L. And I thought, umm, well, I'll tell you later" said Edith.

"See that you do" said Severus.

Hermione asked "Professor Snape, is there a Potion which can reveal your parents?"

"yes, if what I think is true, the reason Professor Dumbledore is getting Miss Weasley's Head of house, might be so we can use the Potion. Because we need his permission, and Miss Weasleys" said Severus.

Ginny Weasley said "I give it! I want to know the truth!"

Then Albus and Fillius came in. after a brief chat, Severus went off. Terry asked "Where's Professor Snape going?"  
"To get the parent revealing Potion" said Edith.

Ginny muttered "I hope it works"

Severus came back, he said to Ginny "Just drink this, and all will be revealed"

Ginny quickly downed the Potion, then Severus plucked one strand of Ginny's hair, and rolled it onto a piece of paper he brought, it said

 **Ginny Molly Weasley, actually is Victoria Lilith Potter**

 **Daughter of Lilith Freesia Potter nee Evans and Jameson Charles Potter**

 **Adoptive daughter of Molly Elizabeth Weasley Nee Prewett and Arthur Sirius Weasley**

 **Goddaughter of Remus Lupin and Narcissa Malfoy**

 **Change to birthdate? Yes, it's changed to the 31** **st** **of July**

"Oh, my God!" said Ginny, or maybe it should be Victoria now, then she fainted.

Edith said "Well I wasn't expecting that!"

"I'll say. I would not have expected Remus and Narcissa to her Godparents" said Severus.

Albus said "Maybe it's a joke to do with the fact that it was commonly known that at school despite the fact Narcissa and Lucius were set to marry since they were infants, they were very good friends"

"I think Narcissa said once she liked Remus." Said Severus.

Albus said "Severus, we need to chat with Molly and Arthur, Edith would you care to join us?"  
"No thank you, I have a lot of work to do. You three, take Miss Weasley, no I mean Miss Potter to the Hospital wing. Actually, I need a check-up, so, let's go together" said Eidth, the three of them went to the Hospital wing. Victoria (Ginny) was fine, she was going to be let out as soon as she woke up, Edith was in fine health, and the four students had made sure they were meeting Edith after dinner.

* * *

 **End of chapter!**

 **What did you think of that? Sorry none of the other group in that chapter! I will do another update for this story, then i will update A Change Part 1.**

 **Next up: Asriel's group, arrived at Hogwarts, and start searching through the students for Goddesses or Sage, while Edith, Poppy and Severus are being quite cold towards the new comers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. The Mystery Coldness**

 **This is mainly a filler chapter.**

 **Note: just in case your confused, (Which your most likely are) Harry's a Muggle-born, along with Hermione, plus, Victoria and Terry are half-blood. Also, Victoria and Terry are in Ravenclaw, while the other two are in Gryffindor.**

 **In which: Asriel's group, arrived at Hogwarts, and start searching through the students for Goddesses or Sage, while Edith, Poppy and Severus are being quite cold towards the new comers.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! UNDERTALE! OOOOORRR ZELDA!_**

* * *

The last few days had been hard, and no one was impressed because It. About 1KM from Hogsmead, Saria asked if they could land, being tired, Linnea and Asriel agreed.

When they landed, Saria revealed the magic from Hogwarts had stuffed up her Machine for testing for Sages and Goddesses, so they had to stop and fix it. They found a nice pretty glade which over looked a pound. It took almost four days for Saria, Alphys, Lilith, Nora, Undyne, Sans and Dolly (Despite the fact she wasn't much help) to fix it, but they got it done.

When it was done, Lilith said "We can head off! We have finished the repairs, and we upgraded it too! To tell us if it can sense sage or Goddess magic at a spot I tell it to check. I have registered all of us, just in case we have been setting it off accidently. It's working like a charm too! the machine says there are two Goddesses, and one sage at the castle! Let's go!"

"great idea! Let's move" said Asriel. They hopped on their Loftwings, and flew to Hogsmead. When they landed, Linnea said to the wild Loftwings "Thank you so much Loftwings! See you!"

The Loftwings squeaked before flying off, Wind and Aron stayed around though. They walked up to the Castle. When they reached the front Gate, Toriel said "It seems to be locked"

"Yes, I have to inform the Headmaster I am here. EXPECTO PATRONUM! Professor Dumbledore, we're here" said Lilith, and her horse Patronus went off, then Lilith said "Now, we wait"

"Will they just let us in?" asked Maggie.

Lilith said "I think so"

"But for all they know, some of us could be Girahim's spies!" argued Impa.

Lilith said shrugging "They must just trust my judgement"

Then the Gates opened, a tall man wearing dark robes was there, he had black hair, and black eyes. He said with a sneer "Ah yes, here is Miss Airtight. Too good for us, are you?"  
"That's not fair, Professor! I might be missing school, but it's better that happens, then the world ends!" complained Lilith.

The Professor said "you haven't changed, have you? Still the same Gryffindor who always makes up excuses for things which haven't been done"

"Wait a minute! I remember you! Your Severus Snape! I met you once, when you got lost, Potion ingredients hunting. I'm Asriel Dreamurr anyway" said Asriel.

Severus said, still sneering "Ah yes, I remember you, you were with that little blonde girl, with too much energy for her own good"

"That would have been Epona. Nice to see you again, Severus" said Sapphire.

Severus said "And you, Sapphire, wasn't it?"

Sapphire said trying not to sound cold "Yes, that was me"

So, why are you all here? Wasting my time?" asked Severus accusingly.

Saria shyly said "We are here, to find sages and Goddesses, the Machine said there were two Goddesses here, and one sage… but there could be less, we don't know how accurate it is"

"Is the headmaster expecting you? Or did you think you could just charge in?" asked Severus.

Lilith said "We are expected. so please Professor Snape, could you take us to him?"  
"I have a class to teach, but Poppy can take you up" said Severus sternly, he led them up to the castle. Sans and Papyrus were at the back, Sans said to Papyrus "I wonder what we did to Severus? for just about complete strangers, he really does not like us"

"MAYBE HE DOES NOT LIKE BAD JOKES, AND HE IS WORRIED YOUR GOING TO START MAKING THEM!" said Papyrus.

Sans said "HEY! I have been very serious on this trip! I think if I hadn't I would have been strangled by a few people"

Papyrus asked "NAMELY ASHY?"  
"Yeah" said Sans.

Creamia asked "Who's Ashy?"  
"A woman who was with us for the beginning of our trip" responded Sans. They had entered the castle by this point, a woman who looked like she was a nurse or a doctor was in the Entrance Hall.

After a brief chat with Severus, the Woman said "I'm Poppy Snape, I'm taking you to the headmaster. Follow me"

As she led them upstairs, Nora said "Thank you for this Poppy!"

"Not a problem, after all me and Sev, want our child to grow up in a safe world… which means, no bad guys on the loose" said Poppy coldly.

Maggie said quietly "This being cold towards us is catching"

"No, it must be a family grudge… All right we haven't met anyone else, but these two are married, so, if there is something they don't like about us, it would pass through the family" said Creamia.

Camilla who was near Poppy, asked her "Is Severus the only family you have?"

"No, there is Severus's second cousin, Edith. Here's the Headmaster's office" said Poppy as the stopped in front of a Stone Gargoyle.

Dolly asked "I don't see a door. Is there supposed to be one?"

"Just watch. Cockroach Clusters" said Poppy coldly, and the Gargoyle jumped aside, to reveal a staircase.

Edgar said as that happened "Cool"

When they reached the door at the top of the staircase, they heard an argument on the other side of the door "Albus! You can't just let them in! we don't know who they are! They could work for Demise!"

"Now, now Edith, I'm sure they are just fine"

"Albus! We only have Lilith Airtight's word for it! And in my option, that whole story she has, is sus. I mean, how could you just forget to come back to school! Honestly!"

"Come on, they will be fine" said Albus trying to defuse Edith's temper.  
Edith said being very close to yelling "Well I think this is stupid, risking all the kids, but suit yourself. BUT! don't think you're getting support from me!"

Before anyone could even move a muscle, a woman with red hair, (She must have been Edith) burst through the door. Luckily the hall way widened as Edith stormed passed. Then without pausing, Poppy opened the door to the office, they all quickly followed. The office they entered was quite pretty, some of the things in said office included a red bird, an old hat, a trophy, and several weird items on the desk, there were other things too. Sitting at the desk, there was an elderly wizard, wearing purple robes. Poppy said "Albus, I've brought them, now I have things to get to"

Poppy glared at the group before marching off somewhere. Albus said "now, Lilith, would you please tell me the names of your friends?"

"of course," said Lilith, then she went into telling him the names of everyone.

Then Albus asked "How long will it take you to find out?"  
"four weeks before we'll know for certain" said Saria.

Albus commented "That's a long time"

"Well, they do have to test everyone here, then run the samples through all the tests" said Maggie.

Hearing it stated like that, Albus said "It actually sounds quite quick. Now, I'll show you were you'll sleep in a minute, but I just want to tell you, that Edith, Poppy and Severus have not been happy about me allowing you guys here, Edith has been the worst. Unless they have a change of heart, you won't be able to test them, the three of them have flatly refused to have anything to do with you, so hopefully you won't need them"

"I don't understand, what have we done to them?" asked Asgore.

Albus said sighing "I know what Edith's problem is, she thinks you could be spies. But don't ask what goes on in their minds, I never know. Come, your living area is this way"

As he led them down the hall, they past four students, Albus asked "Hello Miss Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Potter and Mr Boot, where are you off to?"

"Extra Defence with Professor Prince" said Miss Granger quickly.

Albus said "Better hurry off, she is already angry enough at me, no need to increase that"

"Umm, Professor, who are these people?" asked Miss Potter.

Albus said "These people are looking for Sages and Goddesses. I do hope you'll let them test you"

"of course, we will! Sounds exciting!" said Mr Potter.

Miss Potter said "Only a Gryffindor would say something like that, Harry. But we're all fine with it. Now, come on guys, let's move it"

The four students went on. Asgore commented "Interesting lot, aren't they?"  
"Yes… you know, since we discovered Miss Potter, those four have been very close to Edith… I do wonder what has caused this sudden bond" said Albus.

He led them down a corridor, which from all the dust and cobwebs, doesn't get used a lot. He opened a door at the end, and said "This door is where the males will sleep, there are two beds per Bedroom, but if you don't want to share, just talk to your Elf, and she'll help you. There is a living room, a small dining room, Kitchen, and Bathroom. There are baskets at the end of the beds, just put what you were wearing in the House-elf bounded to this area, will clean them. Just say her name, and she'll do just about anything for you. She cleans, and if you want to eat here, she do that for you. Her name is Elsa. Anyone want to give her a call?"

"ELSA!" said Papyrus dramatically.

A small House-elf who had darker then a normal house-elf's skin appeared. She asked "Someone called?"  
"Yes Elsa, the boys of this group will be staying in your area… while they are here, they are your masters, understood?" said Albus.

When Albus said she had more masters, her eyes lit up like Christmas tree lights. Elsa said "Of course Master Dumbledore. would my new masters like to come this way, and I'll show you around? Oh! And you have to tell me what I call you!"

"OK, Elsa. When will we next see you Albus?" asked Asriel.

Albus said "If you could, could you come down for dinner, and we'll arrange everything for what you're doing, then?"

"See you then" said Sans, as they followed Elsa into the area they were living in.

Then Albus opened the door right next to that door and said "This is where you nice ladies will stay. Same rules as for the males' quarters. Who wants to call Ector?"  
"Can I do it?" asked Dolly, Albus nodded, then Dolly said "Ector?"

A male House-elf appeared. He asked Albus "Are these my new masters?"

"Yes, until they need to leave. See you ladies this evening" said Albus walking off.

Ector said "Follow me, I'll show you around"

"Thank you, that would be lovely" said Sapphire and Toriel at the same time. They then glanced at each other, and unknown to anyone else, a competition had started.

%$$$$$$$(LIneBreak) ###################################  
Edith was seething! She was furious with Albus, he let these people into the school, when they did not know a thing about them! Edith was struggling so hard to teach properly, because she was too busy being angry at Albus.  
When her last class came by, she let them out early, and because it was Gryffindor and Hufflepuff class, no one minded too much, which Edith was grateful for.

When Edith brought all her paperwork back to her quarters, she sat down at the desk-like table and cried, because Edith felt like she had let the students down! She, Poppy and Severus had all tried hard to not let Albus give permission for these 'Sage and Goddess finders' to enter the school, but all their efforts were for nil. A short time later, Poppy entered, she said "I know exactly how you feel, Edith. I don't understand! Albus is normally the person to take extra safety measurements, but this, is the complete opposite to that. I, I, I just don't understand"

"Maybe it's something we will never understand. Augh! It's nearly dinner time, and I haven't even started my reports. It looks like a late night for me" grumbled Edith, as she started on her reports.

"You will not have a late night, Edith Jasmine Prince! It's not good for you, when you're going to be expecting the Baby in four weeks, but in reality, from next week, your child could want to be brought into the world" said Poppy sternly.

Edith said groaning "I forgot about children wanting to be early. Have you guys had any ideas on possible names?"  
"Yes, a few. What about you?" said Poppy.

Edith said "It's a secret"

"God, you Prince's and your secrets. Now, your still alright with being our child's Godmother?" asked Poppy.

Edith asked "Yes. And are you still aright with being my child's Godmother?"  
"Edith! The three of us decided that we want the kids to grow up like siblings, which meant that Sev and I would be your child's godparents and you'd be our child's godmother" said Poppy.

Edith said smiling mischievously "You asked me about it, so I thought it's only fair that I ask you back"

Then a spell went off, Edith said "Come on, someone wants me, when we're done with them, we can go to dinner together"  
"Sounds like a plan" said Poppy. They both went into the DADA classroom, where they saw Draco Malfoy waiting for them. Draco said "Is it true? Despite all the Slytherins complaints, Professor Dumbledore just went ahead with letting them in?"  
"Afraid so, Mr Draco Malfoy" said Edith sadly. The next thing anyone knew, was that Draco had broken down in tears in Poppy's arms. He said "I don't want to die, I want to live! but I don't want to be left out of this war either"  
"Over our dead bodies will you die. You like the other children here at school, will be protected us two, and Severus at least, with our lives. There are plenty of ways to help in war, which don't involve you getting in there, and fighting alongside everyone, you can fight, but we know ways to keep you out of dangers fingers" said Poppy, Edith nodded to agree with her.

They stayed in the classroom talking, until it was finally time to go to dinner, so they three of them went down to dinner together.

Even know the most the students didn't see it, but that night, there was a lot of tension between the teachers, mostly between Albus, Poppy, Severus, Edith and the guests. When Albus announced about the visitors, the was a lot of complaints being lodged from Slytherin, but the old Headmaster fretting to take points off for complaining shut them up. That evening, before Bed, Severus, Poppy and Edith had a lot of students coming and talking about their fears to do with the visitors. When the three teachers finally got to bed, sleep was a very welcome guest.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Next up: Saria reveals Victoria, Remus and Harry to be Sages and a Goddess, while Terry Boot, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger and surprisingly Draco Malfoy ask to join them on their journey. Also, Edith and Poppy haves their children.**

 **And the reason that Severus, Poppy and Edith don't like the Group, will be explained in due course.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Things start to roll**

 **Do note, that the chapter summaries are not 100% correct.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Edith was nervous. Any day from now, her baby would want to come into this world! Because of this, Edith was packing to go to St'Mungos, for the child-birth.

As much as Edith wasn't looking forward to it, it wasn't all bad! Poppy had gone in last night, but she still hadn't given birth yet, which meant they would be sharing a room until one had to go home.

Edith hoped she'd go early, because that would almost make sure she was back in time for the revealing of the Sages and Goddess. Edith was scared for the life of the ones who were the sages and Goddess.

As Edith went through the floo, she thought "No use worrying about something which can't be changed" the next moment Edith was gone.

With Saria…

Saria only had to wait another two weeks before the answer they were all waiting for would be known. Which was good, because then, they could move on.

Nora came in, and asked "How goes it?"  
"Alright…. Nora, can you keep a secret from the others?" Nora nodded "Right, I'm testing the ones among us, who have not been tested; like Creamia, yourself, myself and so on. And it's looking like Papyrus is the Shadow sage, and Lilith is a Goddess" said Saria worriedly.

Nora asked "Does that really matter? But hey! While we're on the subject, I, along with Undyne, have been reading up on the Goddesses War, and I found out something fascinating! Hylia heard something, which caused her to hire the best craft's men around to do a task, to make something to help us! They made mechanical beasts, which were called 'The Devine Beasts,' ones a Lizard, ones an Elephant, another is a bird of some sort, and the last one, I haven't been able to work out what it is, yet. There are four of them, maybe we can get some other people we trust, such as Maggie to pilot them when we find them."

"If we find them you mean. Who knows where they'll be!" said Saria.

Then Nora said "There might be a fifth one, which would be similar, but deferent. If there is a fifth one, it's a big bird, which can shoot light magic, which the Goddess Hylia used. But the book said it was a Myth, so who knows?"

"If we could find these beasts, it would give us a huge advantage. Like my mother used say 'an over kill is better than an under-kill,' in this case, if we don't have enough, it would kill us. Like that old saying, one person can be the deference between defeat and victory" said Saria.  
Nora said slightly annoyed "I got what you were trying to say the first time! Did you really need to say the same thing three times!"

Creamia who just entered the room said "I have no idea about what you're talking about, but it sounds like a good plan"

Nora quickly updated Creamia on what they were talking about, Creamia said "sounds good. I wish Edith Prince would not go to such great lengths to avoid us, because I want to talk to her, and show her we're not spies, or whatever she thinks we are"

"That would be nice. Where did she go anyway?" asked Saria.

Nora said trying not to roll her eyes "Edith was pregnant! she must have gone to a hospital so that when it happened, she'd be in good hands, or whatever"

"Are you going to tell the other about the divine beasts, Nora?" asked Creamia.

"yes, tonight at our meeting thingy" said Nora.

Saria said groaning "Oh god! Don't remind me"

Nora asked "What's the meeting done to you?"  
"They'll want a report on the testing" said Saria.  
Creamia said "I can see your pain"

Then Lilith, Maggie, Sapphire Dolly, Camilla and Toriel walked in. Nora said "What are the others doing?"  
"Nora! that's a bit nosy!" said Saria sternly at Nora.

Dolly said "Trust me, you don't want to know what Undyne and Alphys were up to"

'Poor Dolly' thought Lilith imaging what Dolly would have seen, and thinking that poor Dolly was most likely scarred for life.

"Linnea is playing with her Loftwing, and Impa is spending time with Edgar. And saving Edgar, I have no idea what the other males are up to" said Lilith.

Nora commented dryly "We properly don't want to know either"

"We better hurry, or the boys are going to plan stuff without us" said Maggie, after looking at the clock.

Sapphire said "Great Scott! Is it that time already?"  
"Afraid so, Sapphire" said Saria sadly. They got ready, then went across to the room where they were holding the meeting. They talked about trip plans, and Saria gave an update on the testing, but Saria decided to leave out the bit about Lilith and papyrus.

Then when they had talked about everything they wanted to, Asriel asked "Is there anything else anyone wanted to talk about?"  
"I have something of interest. I was reading about the Goddesses War, and found out something which we might want to look for, and that is Divine Beasts." Started Nora, then she went on to explain what she told Saria earlier.

Asriel said "That would be good, but how do they choose who pilot's them? After all, Goddesses won't let just anyone use their stuff"

"Well there is still a lot I don't know. I'll see if the choosing process was recorded in the History, I somewhat doubt it, but you never know" said Nora.

Asgore said "Only two weeks before we can leave this God for saken place"

"It's not that bad" started Sans, but then a soft knock was heard from the door. Sapphire got up, and got the door, it was Draco Malfoy.

Sapphire brought him in, then Draco said "I want to ask you something, can I join your quest? If I can, my parents and the Headmaster have already agreed to let me go"

"Why do you want to join us? What brought this up?" asked Lilith.

Draco said "Well, I want a certain future! and in war I know that is not possible, but if I can help, I will at least feel better"

When Creamia saw Asriel looking a bit uncertain, she said "Come on Asriel, we could use extra help we find those things"

Asriel knew what she was referring to, and said to Draco "Yeah, we need all the help we can get, just as long as you know the risk involved"

"Cool! When do you leave?" asked Draco.

Saria said "A week after the revealing, and will meet here"

"Right, I'll be ready for that time" said Draco, as he got up to leave.

Asriel said "Sounds good"

Then Draco left the room.

(LINEBREAK)

Great Hall three days later…

As everyone had their Breakfast, an owl came and landed in front of Albus.

Minerva asked "What is it?"  
"It's from Edith. She had her child" said Albus.

Curiosity getting the better of Lilith, she asked "That's great! Is it a girl or a boy?"

"The letter says it's a girl. Ingrid Edith Prince, Edith has named her. The Godparents are Poppy and Severus, and there's a photo too" said Albus.

Fillius said as Albus handed the photo to him "Poor Poppy! she went in a week earlier, and is going to be stuck there for a longer period of time then Edith. And we all know much she hates been a patient in Hospitals"

A short while later, the photo got to Sapphire, who was next to Asriel. The baby was quite small for a newborn, but it wasn't surprising if you think about the fact she was early. The baby had strawberry blonde hair, and light blue eyes.

Something about the eyes and face looked familiar, but Sapphire could not place it. Asriel too thought that same thing, but, he had no better luck then Sapphire did in trying to think were.

 **The day have the revealing…**

Edith had come back two days before the revealing, but no one saw her for a couple of days due to her being quite tired.

Ingrid was very cute, she really liked Minerva, and as a result, she normally ended up being looked after by her.

Later the same day Edith returned to Hogwarts, Poppy had her child! A boy, called Link Albus Snape. Edith was named Godmother, while Albus was asked to be Godfather. (He did accept).

Saria was terribly nervous! What if the revealing caused an uproar? When Lilith caught onto this, she said "I'm sure it will be fine, S"

"Alright." Said Saria.

When it was time for the revealing, the group all stood in front of the teachers table, while everyone (Including the teachers) stood around the house tables. Saria spoke in a small voice "Hem, hem"

But that didn't do anything, so Undyne shouted "QUIET OR ELSE!"

And Silence was brought to the Hall. Saria started to talk quietly, but Asriel used a spell to make her louder "Um, well.. the tests are done. And so, without further to ado; the Sage of Spirit is Remus Lupin, the Sage of Fire is Harry Potter, the Sage of Shadow is Papyrus Bonehead, the Sage of light is Edgar Hero, the Goddess Din reincarnated, is Victoria Potter, and the Goddess Farore reincarnated is Lilith Airtight. Could all of you come into this chamber back here please?"

They all came into the back room. Saria explained all about it, then Minerva, Hermione and Terry came in. Minerva said "We want to join you all on your journey"

"That's fine!" said Saria.

Asriel said "In exactly one week, we will meet outside our quarters, and go from there, sound good?"  
"You bet!" they all said.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **By the way, this story is going to be posted on another side too! my friend is doing that for me, which is a great help!**

 **Next up: A Death. They go to the Spirit Temple, then head towards the Shadow Temple.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. we must go on**

 **A Death. They go to the Spirit Temple, then head towards the Shadow Temple.**

 **By the way: Sorry if this is badly edited, I thought it was, but something happened and either I remembered wrong, or I put the wrong number in. if you want me to edit it more, don't be afraid to ask! I would do it again, but I am very busy.**

 **If anyone wants to beta me, please PM me!  
Also, if you're interested in writing a Harry Potter Undertale Story, I have one up for adoption, so if you're interested, please PM me, and we will discuss it. unfortunately, I lost interest in that story, and haven't been able to pick it up.**

 **Waring: Language maybe, and blood and gore.**

* * *

The day before the group was set to leave was busy. Minerva was doing last minute teachers things, Hermione and the other students were getting in last minute work, like homework and spells.

Right now, Nora complained to Asgore "Augh! I haven't been able to find a single detail on the beasts, which we didn't already know"

"Maybe when the Goddesses recover their memories, they might know something" said Alphys, who was in the same room as them, reading in the corner.

Nora said "Good thinking 99"

Then Minerva rushed in, she said "Everyone, to the great hall!"  
"Why?" asked Asgore.

"Well, because Edith hadn't turned up for her class, a student called Severus, and he went to find her. She was in her office, with a great, big pitchfork through her heart, and there was blood everywhere. After I heard Severus scream, I came running, and made the mistake of walking in said office, and seeing, seeing that" said Minerva, was trying not to faint.

Saria who had just walked in, said to the others in the room (Not including Minerva) "Alright, who did it?"  
"Why ae you looking at us?" asked Asgore.

Saria said "Well it's one of us, or an intruder. Everyone else liked Edith, except for Sybil and Hagrid I suppose, but neither of them have the guts to do it"

"Come on, they want us the great hall, now" said Minerva, they all got up and started down to the great hall.

The Great hall was a mess! People were blaming each other, and some where fighting because of it.

When everyone was in the Great Hall, Albus Explained what happened, and this caused more mayhem. One of the Slytherins, Blaise Zabini said "Chuck those travellers out Dumbledore! they caused Professor Prince to die! Get rid of them!"

A lot of other students said the same. After trying to reason with them, Albus gave in, he said "I'll see what I can do. Visitors, come with me"

The 'visitors,' Victoria, Remus Draco, Terry, Harry, Minerva and Hermione followed Albus.

Asriel said when they reached Albus's office "Albus, if we need to go, we can. We were going to leave tomorrow anyway"

"I agree with Asriel, Albus, the sooner we can go, the sooner the monsters will be gotten rid of" said Minerva. After a quick chat, everyone set off to pack their things.

When everyone was packed, they made their way to the front Gate, when they reached said front gate, Albus and Fillius came to see them off. When they were about to leave, Severus came down. He said "It seems my timing was unpickable. I found this letter when I was looking through Edith's paperwork. It's addressed to you, Asriel"

"Thanks Severus. Shall I open it now?" asked Asriel, taking the letter, he noticed that the envelope looked quite aged.

"Go ahead"

"Right, so, it says:

Dear Sir Asriel Dreemurr.

My name is Hylia… yes, the great Goddess. You're probably wondering how I know this all, aren't you? Well, Spirit, the sage of Shadow, told me about you, and that is why I am writing this letter for you. You must find all the sages, and take them to their temples, then you must locate who I am in your time, she will know how to restore their memories.

Once you have done all of that, you've got to find the Divine Beasts. They are just as needed for the defeat of Demise as the sages and Goddesses, that was the thing we were missing, that's what nearly cost us defeat. Another thing you'll need, is the Master Sword, the Hylia of your time will know where it is, and Asriel, you'll have to use it, because, if I'm right, your, your times Hylia's chosen Hero. This is the second part of the Prophecy, which tells basically everything I've old you:

Once the sages have gone to their temples. The trust shall be broken, it must be fixed to win the war, but that can only happen if the forgiving.

Once all the sages and Goddesses are together, the sword of evil's Bain is drawn, and the four Divine beasts have chosen their pilots, the time ward will open, and only then, can Demise be banished once and for all…"

"I read about the Master sword!" declared Hermione, to the surprise of the group. She said "The sword will choose a person, man or Woman, who shows great courage, skill in sword play and is brave. In history, it shows that people with the Triforce of courage are favoured for the sword's master"

"Good to know. Can we go now?" asked an impatient Dolly.

Asriel said "Alright, Alright. Let's go. Thanks again Severus, everyone. And bye!"

"Bye-bye!" said the Hogwarts teachers.

The rest of the group said "Farewell! See you!"

Then they were off, after getting the loftwings, they headed towards Gerdo Desert.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LINEBREAK)&^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Linnea directed the Loftwing's to a glade near the edge of the Dessert, then they all got off.

Linnea told the others "Let's rest up for the night. But before we sleep, we need to work out clothing, it needs to cover all our skin, but be light, and pretty cool"  
"Yes Mam" said the others. The rest of the afternoon was taken up with tailoring their clothes. After they had dinner, everyone was sent to bed, after all drinking a sleeping Potion.

Nora woke them early the next day, it was still dark, which caused a great deal of complaining. Nora said "it gets really hot in the day light hours, and I have no idea where about the Gurdo City is"

"Let's move it then" said Saria, who like Nora, did not cope with the heat. They packed up their tents, and charged off, walking very fast, because they wanted to get somewhere quickly.

Harry said "With any luck, we'll find an oasis when it's starting to get hot today"  
"Harry's right, that would be good. He is not normally right though" said Hermione, which earned her a glare from Harry.  
Minerva said "Mr Potter, err I mean Harry, would you refrain from glaring at Miss- err Hermione?"  
"Fine, just for you, Prof- sorry Minerva" said Harry. They continued on.

They pasted a big building complex, there was a mound of sand, and it was moving! Alphys said stammering "What is that?"

Unfortunately, the thing saw them, and it started coming towards them, and the group started running, so effectively, it was chasing them. Lilith said "I don't like it"

"Neither do I!" screamed Camilla.

Toriel said "Let's get into that structure"

"Best idea I've heard all day!" declared Draco. They ran into the main building.

When they were in, and thought they were safe, everyone sighed in relief. Victoria asked "Where are we?"  
"Avatars grounds" said Linnea.

Papyrus asked "AND HOW DID YOU WORK THAT OUT?"  
"Simple, reading this rusty old sign, it says 'Avatars Grounds' I heard this place used to be a prison type place. That gives me an idea, there is supposed to be a weird mirror in the centre, who wants to investigate?" asked Linnea.

Terry said loudly "I do!"

"Let's go then punks!" said Undyne. They went off.

As they walked Hermione said "I was reading up on dessert creatures, and I have an idea of what that thing was… I think it was a Molduga. They are nasty, and attack like that think, so it's the best theory I can come up with, unless I get a good look at it. if it is, apparently, they have guts which can heal just about any illness"

"And frankly, I don't want to get that close, to it" said Remus. They continued through. When they reach the chamber with the mirror in it, Maggie said "That mirror is lovely!"  
"Don't look at it for a lengthy period of time, otherwise it will try to take you over" said Nora.

Maggie said after looking away from the mirror "I have just had a thought, why didn't we use magic on that thing outside?"  
"Because nobody thought of it?" suggested Victoria.

Creamia said trying not to roll her eyes "No need to be so honest dear"

"Let's get going! I can see something which looks like a town!" said Linnea.

Toriel frowned before asking "How do we get there?"

"I can control the wind, a little bit, but all the same, I can ask it to take us to the entrance of that town. I can ask it to take me somewhere, if I can bring up a memory of the place, because the wind needs to know what it looks like" said Linnea, she then did something, and a gust of wind came and blow them off. The wind landed them outside of the town they could see in the distance, if want it looked like was correct, they had found the Gurdo City.

There were two female guards at the cities entrance, after giving the group an odd look, the taller one said "Only female allowed inside, male not welcome"  
"Right, thanks" said Lilith.

The Group went to the side, and Creamia said "right, Lilith, I, Nora, Victoria and Minerva will go in, while the rest of you go to that oasis over there, and if it's fake, send us a message, somehow…"

"I like this plan. See you" said Asriel, getting up to walk to the oasis. The rest followed and said good bye to Creamia, Victoria, Minerva, Nora and Lilith, who said the same thing back. Lilith said "Shall we go in and find this temple?"  
"Who would know?" asked Creamia.

Victoria said "the leader would know, but we need to get her to trust us, you know, for future alliances and stuff"

"You know Victoria, you could have been a very good Slytherin" said Lilith.

Victoria said "The hat did want to put me in Slytherin, but put me in Ravenclaw because I asked it to. Now come on"

They quickly made their way through the town. Nora said "maybe someone else in the town would know about the temple?"  
"Well, let's find out" said Minerva, and being a Gryffindor, went over to the closest person an asked.

She said "when you leave, look for an oasis, go through that, and eventually you'll come across a sandstorm. If you get through that, by following the guides, you'll reach the temple. Later"

"Thanks" said Minerva as the Woman walked off.

Nora said cockily "Well that was easy, wasn't it?"  
"Let's get out of here" said Creamia hopefully, they all nodded, then left the town. The walk to the Oasis was pretty quiet, but none of them could think of a topic to bring up.

Everyone else was setting next to the small lake/pond in the middle of the Oasis, Minerva called to them "Hello!"

"Back already? That didn't take long?" said Asgore.

Nora jumped into the water, Saria said "Before we go on, let's rest here for a bit"

"Thanks Saria, I need that" said Nora.

Creamia said "After Nora suggesting that anyone might know about the temple, Minerva being a Gryffindor, went and asked the first person she saw"

"Well it worked!" pointed out Minerva.

Creamia rolled her eyes before saying "Anyway, we go to the other side of this Oasis, we just keep going, until we reach a sandstorm, and we have to follow something through that, and if we get through, we will reach the temple"

"Sounds easy enough" said Harry.

Victoria muttered to Terry "Gryffindors"

Harry complained "Hey! I heard that Vicky!"

"Don't call me that! My name is Victoria!" argued Victoria. And before they knew it, Victoria and Harry were into a full-blown argument! Having a few already, everyone moved away, and let them have their argument. When it was time to go, Victoria and Harry were still arguing, Asriel said glaring at them "Would you stop that! We're leaving!"  
"Oh, ok" they said, and The Group shoved off.

################################################

Getting to the sandstorm was easy, when Minerva was about to continue walking, Lilith stopped her and said "Halt! We need to find the guide!"

"Could it be those poles with the red flags? They seem to go somewhere" said Toriel.

Saria examined what Toriel was meaning, and said "Well, I'm sure following them won't hurt. Let's go"

They followed the poles, and reach a building of some sort. Undyne explored the underground part of the building, she came out five minutes later and said "That was a stupid waste of time! All I found was 50 rupees!"

"Money can be useful, but there are a lot of beggars in castle town, if you want to get rid of it" said Linnea quietly.

Nora said "True. Now, I've worked out what this says, basically, we need something that can see invisible things, it's called 'The Lens of Truth'. Any idea what that is?"  
"I've got a pretty purple glass that can see through walls!" Declared Dolly.

Lilith asked "Can Nora see it, please?"  
"Only if I get it back" said Dolly, Nora nodded, which meant Dolly handed it to her. After examining it, Nora said "This is it. Can I please burrow it until we get to the other side of this dessert?"  
"OK" said Dolly. Without another word, Nora jumped down, and said as she walked on "Hurry up! And make sure your follow the same path I walk!"  
Everyone glanced at each other, before following Nora. After following Nora on a Zigzag, almost hairpin route, the sandstorm stopped, and they were in an area with tall cliffs all around it. Nora gave the Lens of Truth back to Dolly. Remus said looking around "The temple welcomes me"

"Where is it?" asked Harry.

Lilith pointed and said "See that statue of a lady? The entrance is at the bottom of that wall. Let's go!"

As they made their way up, they explored the area. Linnea, Remus and Draco stopped at a thing which looked like a dried-up lake, Remus asked "Did this used to be a lake?"  
Nora said "Hey Lin! You remember that song you played called the song of Storms?" Linnea nodded "How about you play that, by standing on that rock"

"Ok" said Linnea, she stood on the rock, and played the song. This attracted the others, and just as the name of the song suggests, a storm appears, and fills up the lake, and when the storm goes, fairies appear! Lilith asked "what was the point of that?"  
"There was no point" said Linnea.

Remus said "Come on, let's get into that temple"

They made their way up to the temple, with Remus in the lead.

Once they entered the Temple, Asriel said "We should split up"  
"Ok. You, Me, Asgore, Maggie, Terry, Harry, Minerva, Papyrus Undyne, Dolly and Saria can go that way. (Nora points to the left) Toriel, Creamia, Camilla, Draco, Lilith, Alphys, Hermione, Edgar and Sans can the other way. And Remus, Sapphire, Linnea, Victoria and Impa can go up that hole just there" said Nora pointing at the roof, which had a square hole in it. They all split up. Sapphire asked "How do you propose getting up there?"  
"Magic?" suggested Remus.

Impa said "I think that would be best. If we Levitate ourselves up there, we should be fine"

"But what about Linnea?" asked Victoria.

"I'll use the wind, if I think about it taking me to that target we can see, I can use the little updraft I get, to jump up there" said Linnea, smiling.

Then she and Impa flew up on the wind, while the others levitated themselves up. When they all were up, Sapphire said "That was easy"

"Come on, let's get moving" said Remus, they moved on. They followed the corridor into a room, which had a statue like the one out the front, they went through a door just off that. They came back to that room a while later, and saw something on the roof had come down. Minerva and Sans somehow got with them, Remus asked after jumping slightly "How did you get here?"  
"Well, we got lost from the others, then we ended up on that thing up there, then we fell, and discovered that Sans also has shadow magic, which saved us from the fall" said Minerva, slightly shaken.

Sans said winking "Hey, at least I saved us. Otherwise, we'd be Skeletons!"

"Oh, Yes Sans, very funny" said Minerva not sounding amused.

Sapphire said "hey, didn't that statue have a face earlier?"  
"yes it did. One of the others must done something to it. Shall we go up there and take a look?" asked Linnea.

Remus said "I read somewhere that the chamber we need to find is somewhat hidden, so that could be it"

"Only one way to find out" said Impa, then she tried to climb up the wall.

Linnea said "Told your horses Impa, I'll get us to that platform Sans and Minerva fell off"

"Did Minnie tell you about the mirror shield we found?" asked Sans.

Minerva said pulling her wand on Sans "if you call me Minnie ever again, I'll hex you to abyss!"  
"Whatever you say Minnie" said Sans, ducking straight afterwards.

Sapphire pleaded Linnea "Can we go before someone gets hurt?"  
"Sounds like a good idea" said Linnea. Linnea summoned the wind, and like that, they felt the familiar whooshing sensation, as they lifted off the ground. When they were on the platform, Linnea got them over to the face, they were face to face with a big door. Impa asked "shall we go?"  
"Since were here, we might as well go in" said Sapphire.

Remus said "I'll lead the way"

They opened the door. They walked into a room with a throne, and lots of pillars. Remus said "Come on, there is nothing in here"

They proceeded to the next room, which had part of the floor elevated in it. The climbed up the middle one, (Which was the biggest) and they heard laughing. Remus said "Who's there?"  
"Hear that Koume? Little Spirit sage wants to know who's there! HEHEHEHEHEHHE!" a woman's voice said.

Another voice spoke (Most likely the voice of Koume) "Heard loud and clear Kotake! Mehehamehehehe!"

Then two broom sticks with old ladies came into view. One had red Crystals, while the other one had blue ones. The one who was most likely Kotake said "Can we show them?"  
"Course dear sister" said Koume, and the fight started.

(Same as per Ocarina of Time) when Koume and Kotake were dead, they appeared as Ghosts, Koume said to Kotake "Kotake, what's that ring above your head?"  
"I don't know there's one above your head too! Wait, we're dead!" said Kotake.

Koume said "But I'm only 140!"

"And I'm only 143!" said Kotake.

Koume said "We're twins, we're the same age!"

This went on, on and on, even when they started disappearing. Linnea said sighing "Well there gone"

"Somehow, I miss them" said Remus.

Minerva said "How, how can you say that?"

"Sometimes, we just say things like that" said a voice, everyone looked up, and saw a white spirit, she had long hair, and wore a Greek dress.

Remus said "Your Hecate, aren't you?"  
"Hehe, yes I am! I don't know if you know, but all of the sages, have the blood of the ancient Sage in your veins, which is why your chosen, your one of my descendants, despite the fact I'm a gurdo, and you're not. Thank you for getting rid of those witch's, they were horrid pieces of work, and were damaging this poor temple. But now, they're all gone" said Hecate.

Sans asked "you talk about the temple like it's alive, is that true?"  
Well, yes, sort of. My soul, is connected to the temple, every sage's soul is connected to their temple. Even when you die, you never truly leave, because of your connection to your temple" said Hecate.

Remus asked "Hecate, where is the light I need to stand in?"

Hecate spoke no words, she simply pointed to the middle of the symbol on the floor, and there, was the beam of light, Remus went, and stood in it. When the light vanished, Sapphire asked "Is it done?"  
"Yes" said Remus.

Linnea asked "Do you feel the deference?"  
"Yes, I do" said Remus.

Hecate said "Your werewolf is gone. The light you stood in killed it, so the full moon is nothing to worry about. In fact, you now have an animal form, which is quite similar to your wolf, but deferent, it's the same temperament as a normal wolf, plus if you get bitten by your wolf, you won't turn into one on the full moon, so your free. Congrats Remus"

Remus said in disbelief "So I'm free?"  
"Yes, Remus, your free" said Hecate calmly, which was the complete opposite to Remus's demeaner.

Sapphire asked "How long until we have to worry about Demise?"  
"two months, but if Girahim finds Her Grace, it will be much sooner" said Hecate looking dreamily into one of the walls.

Victoria asked "Is Hylia safe? And do you know how I can access my Goddess powers or Memories?"  
"her Grace is safe. Hylia, she knows, when you find her, ask her about the powers, the memories. I have to go now, Spirit, is waiting for you… good luck Remus…" said Hecate, as she faded away. She said when she had disappeared "The blue light, it will take you outside"

Where Remus's light had appeared, a blue light appeared. Impa asked "where are the others?"

"I don't know" said Sans.

Minerva said "Remus, can you ask the temple about them?"  
"Actually, Saria did something like that, but I have no idea how" said Impa.

"We're here!" said Harry.

Sapphire turned around, and saw Harry, Asgore, Nora, Saria, Asriel, Terry, Papyrus, Dolly, Maggie and Undyne.

Victoria said "I'm glad to see your safe"

"Yes. What happened to the others? Do you have any idea?" asked Linnea.

Maggie said "We saw them briefly, but that's it"

"That was when I lost you guys" said Minerva.

Undyne said "Well then Punks, shall we find them?"  
"Allow me to bring them to you" said Hecate from somewhere.

Remus said "thank you"

Then suddenly, Camilla, Toriel, Creamia, Edgar, Draco, Lilith, Hermione and Alphys appeared.

Hecate spoke again "There here"  
"Thank you so much, Hecate" said Victoria.

Hecate said "Remus, I'll see you soon. Actually, I'll see you all soon"  
"Bye-Bye!" called Dolly waving.

Toriel asked looking a little winded "What just happened?"  
"The temple brought you guys to us. Shall we go?" asked Remus.

Edgar said "Sounds grand"

They all left the temple. When they were outside, Sans asked "Where to next?"  
"How about the Shadow Temple?" suggested Impa.

Nora said "yeah! Good idea! Then we can go up the mountain to the Fire temple. I might not be able to go up there, that's all"

"So where's the Shadow temple?" asked Remus.

Linnea said "Kakariko Village"

"I CAN TAKE US TO CASTLE TOWN!" said Papyrus.

Linnea asked "Wound you, Papyrus? That would be great, my magic is a bit tired"

Papyrus nodded, then Sapphire said "Shall we go then?"  
Everyone nodded, so Papyrus used his Shadow magic to take them to Castle town.

They landed in front of the drew bridge into Castle town, Hermione asked pointing at a mountain which looked like a Volcano "what's that?"  
"That is Death mountain. Up there is where the Fire temple is" said Impa.

Edgar asked "When you go up there, can I stay in the village with Nora?"  
"Yes you can. You will be very welcome, because I, am a Sheikah, and a lot of the villagers are sheikahs" said Impa.

Remus asked "Shall we go to the Shadow temple?"  
"Yes, let's get moving!" said Undyne, running ahead.

Alphys said shaking hr head "Always in a hurry"

Then everyone else followed Undyne.

* * *

 **Next up: they arrive at the Shadow temple, Impa goes off somewhere, then they start towards the fire temple.**

 **PS: Anyone who is interested in writing a Harry Potter story (OR Harry Potter/Undertale Xover) with Harry in a deferent house, contact me, I am going to start a competition/ Archive for those types of stories!  
And if anyone wants to Beta me, please PM me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Tested strength**

 **Note: I've decided in the end there is going to be an Impa/Remus pairing, it would fit in quite nicely, I think! This chapter took a while to edit, the first time I went through, it didn't seem too bad, but then it seemed to get longer!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ZELDA OR UNDERTALE!**

* * *

By the time they all arrived at Kakariko Village, it was starting to get dark. Victoria asked Impa "Is there an Inn here?"  
"Yeah, it would be nice to sleep on a proper bed for once" said Asriel, who's back had been getting quite sore recently.

Impa said nodding "There is an Inn. Follow me"

Minerva and Remus were walking next to each other, and Minerva asked Remus "This town, what is it based off?"  
"It's Japanese" said Remus.

"Come again?" asked Minerva.

Remus said "It's a Japanese like town. Impa told me that Sheik originated from Japan"

Minerva nodded and said "perhaps she can tell me more about the village, I do like to learn these things"

Impa stopped outside a big building, with a sign outside which had a moon on it. Impa said "This is it"

They walked in. The Lady at the desk said upon seeing Impa and Edgar "Impa! Edgar! It's so good to see you again!"

"Yes. We would like a bed for the night, Emma. How are you?" said Impa.

The girl, Emma said "I'm well. Right, follow me! I'll take you to your rooms!"

She led them down a hall. Emma asked Edgar as they walked "How's traveling, Edgar? Are you enjoying it?"  
"You bet!" said Edgar.

Then Impa introduced everyone to Emma, and vice versa. "Everyone, this is Emma, a forma Student of mine"'

"Hi Emma!" they all said.

Then Emma showed them all their rooms. Once she had done that, she said "I'll wake you up at 5… err, is that OK?"

"That would be perfect Emma. We need an early start anyway" said Impa, then they all went to bed.

At five the next morning, Emma came into their rooms with a gong, and said while banging it "It's five! Time to get up!"

Impa said as she woke up "Ah, nice to be woken up the Sheik way"

"This Is the normal way of being woken up?" asked Alphys it disbelief (She was sleeping next to Impa).

Edgar said to Asriel (Who had asked the same thing as Alphys) "Yep! It's a great way!"

Remus complained to Asgore "Garr! I don't think I'm meant to be woken up that early"

"Same here. I thought when you go old, you got to sleep for however long you want" said Asgore.

Draco said putting his input into this conversion "Father said that only happened when you were a grandfather"  
"I'm not that old yet. Hopefully it won't take too long" said Asgore.

Remus groaned, and said "I've got a long way to go! I'm not even married yet!"

"Better start looking Remus" said Draco, which earnt him a glare from Remus.

Harry escaping the argument and left the room. But as he did so, he ran into Lilith, causing them both to blush. Lilith asked sort of pointing at the room Harry just came out of "What's going on there?"  
"Well, it started when Asgore was wondering how old you have to be to sleep as long as you want, then Draco said you have to be a grandfather. And you know, Remus not even being married, well, I think you can guess where that went"  
"Yeah, I can see that" said Lilith. Then seeing Impa leave her room, she said "We should see if we can snag breakfast"

Harry said "yeah, probably. Uh, Lilith, I was wondering, when this is all over, would you go out on a date with me?"  
"I'd love to Harry. Would you be my Boyfriend?" asked Lilith.

Harry said "Gladly"

Then the two of them kissed. And amazingly, no one saw! but as soon as they finished, Undyne, Saria and Nora came out into the hall.

When everyone got to the breakfast room, they sat down, and breakfast was brought out. The group was not dining alone, there was two other groups having breakfast at the same time. About half way through breakfast, Emma came out, and said to Impa "I'm sorry Lady Impa, but this came last night for you. I'm sorry I forgot to give it to you last night"

As she handed a letter to Impa, Impa said "This is fine, I would not have read until today anyway. Thanks Emma."

"Always a pleasure Impa" said Emma, then she walked off.

Saria asked "Impa, do you know where the temple is?"  
"Yes, It's in the Graveyard. Do you remember that big house we saw last night? With the waterfalls behind it? Well, on the cliffs above there, is the temple and the Graveyard. That's where we're headed. So, if anyone can't climb, or has stamina issues, you might have to sit this one out. No, actually we can magic ourselves up" said Impa.

Nora said "I should be alright. Mind you, I have never tried to climb up a cliff, so I guess magicking up is a good idea"

"I think Dolly and Camilla should stay here" said Maggie, Creamia nodded to agree with Maggie.

Dolly whined "But I want to come!"

"So, do I!" complained Camilla.

Creamia said "I know, but it's too dangerous"

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Dolly.

Remus told them sternly "you do want your older sister tells you. They both are looking out for your safety"

That seemed to get them to agree to stay. Maggie muttered to Remus "Thanks a bunch"

"Not a Problem" Remus said back.

Then who would stay with them had to be decided. Emma over hearing this, said "If you like, they can stay with me!"

"Thanks Emma, we will keep your offer in mind" said Impa.

Eventually, they decided that Camilla and Dolly would stay with Emma. Then Sans said "I don't think we should all go. I mean Emma might get busy, then she can just come and ask whoever's staying to take them"

"I think Sans is right" said Impa, then she continued "Sans, Nora, Hermione, Edgar and Alphys, you guys can go to the Library. Just tell the people there, that Lady Impa gave you permission to use the Library"

"Right, thanks Impa" said Hermione, who's eyes were lighting up at the thought of the Kakariko Library.

A little later, Dolly and Camilla stayed with Emma, while Alphys, Edgar, Sans, Hermione and Nora went to the village library, and the rest went to the Graveyard.

As they read books on the goddesses and sages, Hermione asked Edgar "So tell us, what's your mum's connection with this village?"  
"Well, the Village fortune teller told Impa's mum, Hera, that the Prophecy would come to play in her daughter's time, and because of this, they called her Impa. Which meant her being the guardian of the Goddesses was certain" said Edgar.

Hermione asked "Why does her name being Impa mean that she's the Guardian of the Goddesses?"  
"Because that's the name of the goddesses' guardian in the legend, and she had a ceremony done on her, which meant anyone named Impa who was born a sheik, would have to protect the Goddesses. Anyway, mum was trained for this destiny… And when her parents died, she became the head of this village, which is why she has such respect. She taught people like Emma, our Ancient Techniques, but privately, because we are not supposed to use them, by order of the King. I don't understand why our tribe still serves the Royal family, they haven't really done anything for us.

They took the relics, I mean the Devine Beasts and the Guardians, and basically told us, become our enemy, or join them, and give up your ancient techniques and making things like the beasts and Guardians.

But Mum believes will need them for the up and coming War, but the older villagers might not agree to her teaching the ancient techniques, so that's why she taught them in secret. Anyway, we both left when signs of the Prophecy were appearing, and that's when we met Ashy and Saria" Finished Edgar.

Alphys said "Wow! Are we going to need the guardians as well as the Beasts?"  
"yep! We don't know who will use what, but Mum said Hylia will know who will pilot the beasts, and who will control the guardians. There are three sorts of guardians, and we will need someone for all of them, perhaps two for the Stalkers"

"Stalkers?" questioned Sans.

Nora nodded, she said "yes. Stalkers have legs, they walk, and guard a certain area, and will chase and shoot what they are told to, so it could be anything that moves, only people who are not registered on its memory. Then there are flying guardians, they fly in a certain area, and if they spot something which they have been told to attack, they will attack it. Then there are the ones which you use to guard, something like castle, they will attack anything they see, if they are told to. And Edgar, you forgot about one sort of guardian, the guardian scouts, they can scout out an area, and attack things. The stronger scouts can carry weapons, and use them in combat. And there are also the bugs, they use the air, they stay in one spot, and have a spot light, if you step into it, something will go off, and they might shoot at you"

"Wow, I defiantly don't want to fight against them" said Alphys chattering.

With the ones heading to the Shadow temple…

They had just arrived at the Graveyard, when Terry asked "Where's the temple?"  
"See that fancy Grave at the back? We need to climb up the wall behind that. The temple likes to test you all the way through. It's mostly it's a test of strength, but there is a test of fear, observation and power." Said Impa. They walked up the back, and climbed up the wall. When they got up, Maggie was in really bad shape, she was puffing like mad.

After a while, Maggie said "you go on without me, I'll never get through there if I'm like this after just climbing up that wall"

Toriel said "I'll stay with you. You can't stay out here by yourself"

"Mum has a point there" said Asriel.  
Impa said "I don't think we should all go in anyway, there are lots of traps in there, and it's pretty easy to get lost, so the ones who go in might need a rescue party. Everyone except for Terry, Papyrus, Draco, Saria and Asriel stay here, you five come with me."

"OK!" the rest said.

Then Asgore asked "When should we come looking for you?"  
"if we're not back by tomorrow morning, you better come and find us" said Impa.

Harry said looking at where Impa's group was about to go "Let me light all those torches. Everyone wait here, I'll be back"

He went down, stood on the platform in the middle of the Torches, then used his sage fire magic to create a big ball of fire which was around him, then Harry pushed it out and it lit all the torches. When Harry came back, he collapsed and said "A door opened while I was down there. Was that the entrance to the temple?"  
"Yes. Thanks Harry" said Impa, then she, Papyrus, Asriel, Saria, Terry and Draco went down and into the temple.

The first thing they came across was a big hole, that wasn't a problem, they just levitated themselves across the gap. Then they found a slid wall. Asriel asked "Now what? We're not ghosts, we can't go through walls!"  
"THERE IS NO WALL YOU SILLIES!" said Papyrus, who just went straight through the wall.

Impa thought, then said suddenly "of course! It's an illusion! And unless we had the Lens of truth, we won't see through the illusion, but because the temple knows Papyrus is the sage, it will welcome him, and he can see through the wall!"

"ARE YOU COMING?!" asked Papyrus.

Draco called "Yes, Sir Impatient!"

They went through the illusion.

Back at the library…

Edgar by now had gotten sick of reading books, and now he's pretending to be a cat, and he was chasing the dust. He made a commented after a while "They need to dust more"

Then he went back to playing with the dust. Hermione said "Awe! Back in those good old days. But Edgar's right, they do need to dust more"

"Yeah. It never lasted that long, did it?" said Sans.

Nora said "Uh huh. I can remember when I was his age, Maddiely and Mipha used to play with me. But, as we got older, they had things to do, Princess things. But I guess as we get older, that happens."

Back at the temple…

Saria asked Impa as they walked "What was that fancy grave we had to walk past?"  
"The Tomb of the Royal family. They used to get buried here, but two rulers ago, they decided they wanted to be buried at the castle, so, we sealed the tomb. And now, it's just as you see it" said Impa.

The rest of the trip was nothing special. In one room, the walls had spikes, and where coming towards them. By the time anyone realised this, they were too close them to get out. Terry said getting his wand out "Burn them! The spikes are made of wood! Quickly!"

Draco pulled out his wand, and copied Terry by using the fire charm. Asriel saw that they were not going to burn in time! So he did something similar to what Harry had done earlier, but of course it was a lot weaker, and the fire dome was much smaller. And just in time, all the thorny spikes burned up. Saria along with Papyrus and Impa, all sighed in relief. Then Saria said to Asriel, Draco and Terry "Thanks back there"

"That's fine. right?" said Asriel. Then he said "I won't be able to use magic for a week, I can just feel that. Sometimes, I wish I had Harry's powers"

Papyrus had wondered over to a chest in the corner, and said after he opened it "LOOK AT THIS KEY!"  
"That must get us into the main Chamber" said Impa starting off again. They followed Impa, who took them to the main chamber. When they got there, and had opened the door, they were greeted by a very small room, with creepy paintings like ones they had seen in other parts of the temple, on the walls.

Terry asked not sounding impressed "this is the main chamber?"  
"Seems that way" said Asriel.

As Terry went to walk forward, Impa said to him "Look out! The floor could be a trap"

But this fell on death ears, he kept walking, and ended up falling through the floor. Papyrus quickly ran after him. Impa faced palmed and said "Why do I even bother?"  
"All well. We better join them" said Asriel, then he jumped down too.

Draco said "Well no leaving me out!" as he jumped down, he said as he fell "Yahoo!"

Saria shook her head and said "boys"

"We better join them. But hell, this better not hurt" said Impa, then she too jumped down, and she was quickly followed by Saria. When they landed, they bounced! Asriel complained "Can you stop that!"

"Not really if we want to come down here" said Draco.

Terry asked "Is this the Chamber?"

"IT IS" said Papyrus confidently. Right then, the light for Papyrus to stand in appeared.  
"Is that the light?" asked Terry anxiously.

Papyrus said "THIS IS IT! I'LL JUST STAND THERE, THEN I'LL BE A FULL-FLEDGED SAGE! THEN EVERYONE WILLL WANT TO MEET ME. NOW WATCH, AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WILL STAND IN THAT LIGHT!"

Saria smiled, Papyrus had very cute antics. While Impa just thought it was annoying, and wished Papyrus would just get on and do this. Asriel thought the same as Saria, and Draco and Terry just thought it was cool. Papyrus stood in the light, and a short while later he stepped out, and said "IT'S DONE! NOW, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS EVEN GREATER THEN BEFORE!"  
"Sigh" mumbled Impa into her hand.

Lighten up Impa" said a ghostly male voice. Everyone turned around, to see a dark purple male ghost. He wore Sheik clothes. Impa asked "Where you a Sheik? And are you Spirit, the ancient Shadow sage?"  
"Yes, I am Spirit, and I was a Sheik. You do not remember it Impa, but Once you were not Impa Hero, you where Impa Shetik… Hylia's right hand. I have been waiting a very long time to tell you that" said Spirit.

Impa looked thoughtful, but in the end, she said "I can't, remember. All I can remember is that once I was called Impa Shetik. That's call I can remember"

"Hylia will know more, so don't worry about it. Papyrus! Well done in becoming a full Sage! Keep your cheerfulness, but don't forgot what is involved in your job. Once this war is over, your destiny for the foreseeable future will be fulfilled, which means then, you can go back to what you were doing before" said Spirit wisely.

Draco said "Right, thanks." Then he stared at Spirit, but then, Draco remembered something.

 _(memory. Location? Hylia's Throne room. Date? Well no one knows)_

 _Draco walked into the Throne room._

 _It was a long room, with guards down both of the walls. Next to the throne, on either side was a Sheik. On one side was Hylia's right hand, her name was Impa, and on the other side, was Spirit, the Shadow Sage and the Kingdoms Prophet._

 _Draco walked up the hall towards the throne. The Throne was a big golden one, upon said Throne, was one of the most beautiful woman in the world, her name was Hylia, or more commonly known as, Her Grace._

 _Hylia being immortal, was extremely tall, her height was probably around 7 feet 3 for a guess. She wore a long golden dress, which was longed sleeved, round necked, and the skirt went down to her ankles. The few inches around the edge of the neck was lace, and it had deferent coloured flowers mixed in with the Lace, the skirt had flowers on it too, but they were a silhouette. Hylia had long blonde hair, which went down to her lower back, she had picked up the middle part of her hair, (but only the top layer) and had down a very messy bun. She had light blue eyes, and wore a beautiful tiara on her head._

 _She had feathery golden wrings coming out of her shoulder, and she had the Triforce on the back of her left hand. When Draco stood in front of the throne, he bends down on his knees, and bowed from there. Hylia said in a strong silky voice "Rise Draconic"_

 _Draco did as requested, then Hylia asked "How's the work on the Beasts and Guardian going?"_

" _Slowly, we have been having trouble with the designs. We have nearly finished the Elephant, and we are calling it, Devine Beast Vah Ruta" said Draco, swallowing at the look Hylia was giving him._

 _Hylia said slowly "Right, and when will they be complete? No, I mean how long until they will be complete?"  
"A year, your Grace" said Draco._

 _Hylia said standing up and said Angrily "Two months ago, you said nine months! I've made plans to fit in with that! I don't understand! You, Charlotte, Angus and Felicity were chosen out of the rest of the Sheik, because you were well known creators of this sort of thing, and got the job done quickly! And do you know why the Sheik were chosen? Because they are the most advanced tribe in the Kingdom! If this keeps up, you will be out of a job"_

" _Please your Grace, we're sorry, we didn't think making them would take this long! Please, the Guardians are coming along nicely! We just have a few programming issues, but once there sorted, we just need to make more of each sort, and everything will be fine. the lizard like beast is coming along, we haven't started the camel, and we are having trouble with working out how to make the bird fly, and that's the closest to being finished after Ruta, the bird I mean" pleaded Draco._

 _Hylia said "Have you thought of a name for any of the others?"  
"Yes, but nothing decided yet. Charlotte thinks Nabouris for the Camel, Angus wants Rudania for the Lizard, and we haven't thought of anything for the bird as of yet" said Draco panicking._

 _Hylia then said "We don't have forever before Demise comes, and you won't have time do anything with them then. But we want to make sure that our descendants are well prepared to be able to fulfil Spirit's Prophecy"_

" _Yes, My Lady"_

 _Hylia said after thinking for a short time "I suppose that would be acceptable. Don't let me down again though. And Draco, I want another progress report in one month, understand?"  
"Yes, my Lady" said Draco._

 _The Hylia said "Very well, dismissed"_

 _(Then the Memory faded, then ended.)_

"Draco, are you alright?" asked Saria panicking, which brought Draco back to earth.

Draco said "I'm fine, why are you all looking so worried?"  
"Your mind faded out there" said Spirit.

Then Draco said "When I was staring at Spirit, I remembered something, a memory. In a previous life, I was a Sheik, and I worked for Hylia"

Spirit asked "OH! And what was your name?"  
"Draconic. I looked like an older version of what I look like now, in this memory. When I was Draconic, I was an Engineer, back then the Sheik were very advanced for the age. Her Grace had asked me and three others, to create the Divine Beasts and Guardians, but we had to keep changing to time in which it took to finish them off, which was making Her Grace very mad. You where there too, Spirit, and Impa actually" said Draco.

Spirit said "I think I can remember that occasion. Well done Draco, I think that if you keep an eye out, when you visit certain places, you might have more memories"

"WOULD THAT BE THE SAME FOR IMPA, AS WELL?" Asked Papyrus.

Spirit nodded, then Draco said "She was very beautiful"

"Who?" asked Asriel.

Draco and Spirit said at the same time "Hylia"

Then Spirit said "Hylia was a very nice person, but if things didn't go to plan, she could get a little antsy. But that made her even better to work for"

"I LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING FOR HER!" Said Papyrus.

Spirit said "Yes you will enjoy it. We better say good bye. I'll warp you to where the others are waiting for you"

"THANK YOU, SPIRIT! FOR EVERYTHING! AND I WILL SEE YOU SOON!" said Papyrus.

Spirit said "I think Fuoco is waiting for you. Bye"

"Bye! And see you with the other Ancient sages!" said Asriel.

Saria, Impa, Draco and Terry said "BYE!"  
then Asriel, Papyrus, Draco, Terry, Impa and Saria turned into little balls of light, and where warped out of the place. As that happened, Spirit said "I hope for your sakes you don't take too long before you meet Hylia, she has been waiting quite a long time, and she is getting impatient"

Then Spirit faded away.

Remus was starting to worry! Asriel, Impa, Draco, Terry, Saria and Papyrus had been gone for quite a while, and the ones waiting were all starting to worry. Then six balls of light appeared, and those six balls of light turned into Asriel, Impa, Papyrus, Draco, Terry, Saria and Impa. Lilith said upon seeing them "About time you showed up!"  
Terry said "umm, unless we have been gone for a day, we haven't been gone for that long"  
"Terry does have a point there" said Undyne.

Toriel said "Well we're just glad your safe"

"Is it done? Are you a proper sage now, Papyrus?" asked Harry.

Papyrus said striking a pose "YES, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOW A FULL-FLUDGED SAGE!"  
"Only two more sages to go" said Minerva.

Asriel said nodding "yes, quite right"

"Should we spend another night at the Inn?" asked Creamia.

Impa nodded, and Maggie said "We should find Sans, Hermione, Edgar, Nora and Alphys first, though"

They went back into the village. They found Hermione, Sans, Edgar, Nora and Alphys nearby the General store. They we using a cooking pot. Sapphire asked them "What are you doing? If it's a science experiment, just ask me for some pointers!"  
"We're making heat and fire proof elixirs, because we want to climb the Volcano, and for that, we will need them. Otherwise, we burn" said Hermione.

Linnea asked "Do you suppose Victoria and Harry will be able to get up there without one?"  
"Maybe, but we don't want to risk it" said Nora.

Victoria asked "Are you saying that because you care about me? Or because you want me for the war?"  
"The first one the most. But both are in the question" said Alphys.

Undyne said "that was an odd way of saying it, but I like it"  
"Thanks Undyne" said Alphys.

Sans said "We will make a few more, then how about dinner?"

"Did you open that letter Impa? The one Emma gave you yesterday?" asked Sapphire.

Impa said "No, I haven't. While they make elixirs, I'll read it. Err, thanks Sapphire"

She read the letter, then said "looks like I won't be joining you for dinner after all. I've been summoned by someone"  
"Who?" asked Edgar.

Impa looking awkward, but she said "Doesn't say. But Edgar, you stay here with the rest of them"

"Will you be alright by yourself?" asked Remus concerned.

Impa said "I'm a tough girl, I'll be fine! anyway, it states for me to come alone"

Impa grabbed her things from the inn, then came back and said "Well sooner I go, sooner I get back"

Then Impa walked off. Edgar asked "I wonder what that was about?"  
"You don't suppose she's seeing someone?" asked Nora.

Emma come up to them, with Dolly and Camilla, Dolly and Camilla both rugby tackled their sisters. Emma then said "God no! I was watching her, she had the Impa serious and business face on, and Impa wouldn't have that for dating someone. So, it's something very important. Anyway, would you like dinner?"  
"That would be great Emma. And can we have the same rooms as last night?" asked Hermione.

Emma said "Yes, you still have your stuff in them anyway. Stay for as long as want, you can pay when you leave for good. I'll go and start getting some dinner ready for you then"

"Thanks, we're just got to make one more elixir" said Alphys.

Emma nodded, then went off. At dinner that night, Nora said "Now, some of us can't go up death mountain. But I think that is a good thing, I can't go up, and I don't think Dolly and Camilla should go up either"

"HEY! No fair!" said Dolly.

Creamia said "Sorry, next adventure. I think Harry, Sapphire, Hermione, Minerva, Sans, Asgore, Asriel, Toriel, Maggie, Linnea and Alphys should go up. Then up their they should split up. The mountain is a bit area after all"

"That would leave you, me, Remus, Undyne, Camilla, Dolly, Saria, Edgar, Victoria, Terry, Draco, Papyrus and Lilith here" said Nora.

Camilla asked quietly "Is it because we're so small we have to sit most things out?"  
"Yep" said Maggie.

Sapphire then said "Before we head off to distant places, I should check up on the Boss monsters here"  
"GOOD IDEA! WHAT EVER IT WAS!" said Papyrus.

Early the next morning, Harry, Sapphire, Hermione, Minerva, Sans, Asgore, Asriel, Toriel, Maggie, Linnea and Alphys set off to Death mountain. Harry asked "When will we need the Elixirs?"  
"when we start climbing the tall bit, down there should be fine. but we will get some warning" said Hermione.

Asgore said "let's start moving then"

"Good idea" said Harry. They walked up death mountain.

* * *

 **Next up: the arrived at the fire temple, then Impa re-joins them, but she wants them to go somewhere, so she leads them there. Also, a falling out among the group happens, and some of them go another way.**

 **Sorry about this update being slow, but I am helping a friend out with something so I started that other story. Please check out the forum link on my Profile!**

 **And what do you think of the memory concept?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. a Mystery, if ever I saw one**

 **Can't think of much to say, so I won't write much here.**

 **Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, UNDERTALE OR ZELDA!**

* * *

Half an hour later, they started to see Gorons. Minerva asked, "What are they doing here?"  
"Gorons live here, they are basically rocks, so their fine with the heat," said Sapphire. Then she said, "We should ask around, to make sure nothing nasty is up that Volcano."  
"Works for me!" said Linnea.

They asked around. As it turned out, nothing was up the volcano, except for lava and the temple. But, they did get to catch up with the Boss monsters in Goron City, which was nice.

They found a shop, and Sapphire, Asriel, Toriel and Asgore bought some clothes to allow them to go up the Volcano. According to Sherry, (A boss monster living there) because Boss Monsters had such thick fur, Elixirs where not enough to stop them from burning near the crater, which meant they and the Gorons and created these burn proof clothes.

As they climbed up towards the peeks, Hermione said puffing, "This is a huge mountain! I'm busted already and we have only been going for five minutes!"

"It will be alright, we'll get there," said Maggie.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mountain…

When they had set off at Goron City, they split up into two groups, the group going the most direct route was Maggie, Harry, Hermione and Sapphire. And the group going around the mountain, then up, was Alphys, Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Asriel, Linnea and Minerva.

However, this proved to be a bad move, because it was Asriel VS Asgore and Toriel. They were arguing about going on this Journey. In the end Asriel said, "I can't back out now, I have to go on, I need the master sword, because I am the chosen one! I was chosen by The Goddess Hylia to defeat Demise,"

"How dare you! We have offered anything you could possibly want, and yet, you keep rejecting it! That's it!" said Toriel.

Asgore said, "Where leaving, anyone who wants to come with us can."

In the end Alphys and Sans went with Asgore and Toriel. Linnea said trying to lighten the saddened mood, "All well, we are going to have more fun without them anyway."

"Yeah maybe. But it's still upsetting someone leaving, it was like this when Impa went off too," said Asriel.

Minerva said, "Come one, let's continue. The others already had a head start, we don't need them waiting and worrying."

With the others…

They had just arrived inside the crater, there was a lot of lava, but there a few structures, including bridges.

Hermione said, "Good to see we can just cross the bridges. I wasn't looking forward to trying to work out how to cross the lava."  
"It looks like we're here first," said Maggie.  
Harry said, "That doesn't seem surprising. Before we go in, can we go and see that statue just outside?"

"Sounds fine to me," said Maggie, then they walked back out.

They stood in front of the statue, and Hermione said excitedly, "That's Divine beast Vah Rudania! And Charlotte! She spent the most time on the beast! And it became her favourite. There are rumours that she used her own voice for the voice controls."

"What does the writing say?" asked Sapphire.

Harry said "it says:  
This is a Statue is in honour of Charlotte Larien, and Vah Rudania, who chased off Volvagia, and saved the Gorons."

"Doesn't sound that bigger deal," said Maggie as she examined the Statue.

Hermione said "It seems like a big deal for the Gorons."  
Maggie looked straight into Charlotte's face, then something came back.

 _(Flash back. Unknown date, death mountain, near the crater)_

 _The was a low rumbling as Vah Rudania went across the side of Death Mountain. Maggie was standing on top of the beast next to the main control panel. She was older, but no older than 30._

 _She was more beautiful and her hair was a bit lighter. She wore purple tight-fitting shirt and pants, and on the shirt, done as a silhouette, was the sheik symbol._

 _There was also a short girl with dark purple hair, green eyes, and she wore clothes made up of leaves. She stood nearby Maggie. (the other girl's clothes were looking worst for wear). The girl said to Maggie, "God It's hot up here, isn't it Charlotte?"  
"I guess. But call me Lottie, Mauna! Mauna, isn't lil' Rudania going well?" said Maggie lovingly, as she asked the beast to turn, and it obliged._

 _Mauna said, "yes. How long until, you will tell Her Grace that the beast is ready?"  
"Draconic has to go and give an update next week, he will tell her that we have completed half of our beasts" said Maggie. Then she asked, "How is your fire elixir going? Can we go up to the summit?"  
"It's fine. do we have to? I don't think my clothes will make it," said Mauna._

 _Maggie said, "Oh silly me! You're the forest sage! You're not supposed to come up here. Borrow these, they should fit, and they will last much better!"_

 _Mauna sighed, took the clothes, and put them on. She thanked Maggie, then they headed to the Summit. Maggie said, "you know, because I wanted to leave my mark on Rudania, I used my voice for the voice controls,"  
"What?" asked Mauna._

 _Maggie said, "When people use it later on, they will be able to control the beast manually, or they can say a command, and it will do it. When they give a command, my voice will make sure it is going to do what they want. They could turn the voice off if they are about to enter a War or something though."_

" _Right, that's better to understand," said Mauna._

 _As they reached the top, Maggie said looking across the land, "Wow, look at that view! People pay an awful lot to see a view like this! And we get it for free."_

 _Mauna said sounding like she didn't mean it, "Yeah, isn't it great?"_

 _Maggie then said, "I'm going to miss Rudania, once the beasts are all done."_

" _But if you asked surely you could have a spin every now and then?" asked Mauna._

 _Maggie shook her head, then said, "No, the Guardians, and Beasts are going to be buried somewhere. I can't remember if it's in the columns around the castle, or in the side of a hill somewhere."_

" _Why?" asked Mauna._

 _Maggie said "Her Grace seems to think that we will all die in the war, so it's best to bury them for the future, instead of using them ourselves. I really don't get it,"_

" _I suppose when you're the one making the rules, you don't have to make sense," said Mauna._

 _Maggie nodded, then said, "We should get back, my husband will get worried if I'm gone too long."_

" _Alright, let's go back then," said Mauna sounding quite excited at the idea._

 _As Rudania turned around, Mauna said to Maggie, "your quite famous now, aren't you? Chasing off Volvalgia, and effectively saving the Gorons,"  
"Yes, we are quite famous. Near the top of the Mountain they are building a statue of me and Rudania, Rudania won't be life size of course. I do think that is a bit over the top, we didn't do that much," said Maggie._

 _Mauna said "They must think you've done a lot for them. Otherwise they would not be doing this."_

 _Maggie said smiling fondly at Rudania, "Yeah, your right,"_

 _Then Maggie directed the Divine beast back down the mountain, then as the beast got out of sight, everything faded._

 _(End of memory)_

Harry asked Maggie anxiously, "Are you alright? You've been out liking oddly at that statue for quite a while now."

"Sorry, I was memorized about how much that girl looks like me," said Maggie.

Hermione said, "Yeah, she does."

"Can we go?" asked Sapphire.

Harry said, "yeah, I can feel the temple… it feels so great! Can we go you two girls?"  
"Alright, alright," huffed Hermione, then they went back into the crater.

They traversed the crater, and then they entered the temple. The inside of the Temple was just as hot as outside the temple, perhaps more so. As they walked through, Hermione groaned, "It's so hot!"

"Where nearly at the main chamber," said Harry. A little while later, they entered the main chamber. But they were greeted by a not very nice Dragon, which Hermione believed was Volvargia. Harry said they had to beat Sir Volvalgia, because he was draining the temple of it's power. When he was gone, the light appeared. Harry thought sadly, "Pity Lilith couldn't be here,"

But he said to the others "Well this is it. I'm going."

Harry stepped into the light.

With Asriel, Linnea and Minerva…

The three of them had just arrived inside the crater, Linnea wondered aloud, "I wonder if the others have been already?"

"I would hope so, otherwise something must have happened to them," said Minerva.

Asriel asked, "Do you want to go into the temple?"  
"Might as well, we could meet them there, or we could just wait there." said Linnea.

Minerva said, "Let's move then."

They moved towards the temple. On the way, they came across a white stone, with Din's symbol on it. As they drew near, they saw there was a music score underneath the symbol. Linnea read it, then she said, "Basically, it says that the score was done by Din for Hylia's mother, Delphina, for her 10,00,00th birthday."  
"She must have been very old," said Minerva.

Asriel pointed out, "Don't forget, Delphina like Hylia, was a Goddess,"

"What do you mean was?" questioned Minerva.

Linnea said, "She like Hylia gave up her immortality so when her daughter came back, she could be with her."

Then Linnea wrote the song down, and said, "It's a hard song, I'll write it down, so I can learn it. Shall we go?"

"Unless you want to stay, why can't we leave?" asked Minerva.

The three of them walked into the temple.

with the others…

Harry stepped out of his light, then said, "all done,"

Then they heard someone clapping, they looked around, to see a red spirit, he was a Goron, who had an arrogant air to him. Harry and Hermione gasped, "Fuoco!"

Fuoco smiled, then said, "Yes, it is I!" then he turned to Maggie and said, "You have remembered haven't you Maggie? Or should I say, Charlotte?"  
that sent questioned marks coming out of Harry, Hermione and Sapphire. Sapphire questioned, "What?"

"You kept your memory from them? That's shouldn't surprise me, you were always the type to think people will judge you on what you are," said Fuoco.

Maggie said looking down, "Yes, I have. Sorry guys, I lied"

"When did you remember?" asked Harry.

Maggie said, "When we saw the statue of Rudania and Char- no, I mean I. Mauna was in the memory too."

"Saria's ancestor?" asked Sapphire, Maggie nodded.

Fuoco said, "Harry, the path ahead will not be an easy one, but it will get easier. Judging on how quickly some of us have started to remember, it may be quickly then we think,"  
"Thanks Fuoco! I will do my best!" said Harry.

Fuoco said, "You must hurry, don't keep Helios waiting too long, he has waited an awfully long time. But before you can go there, someone is waiting to meet you, to find this person. Follow your friends."

"Thanks, I think," said Sapphire.

Then Fuoco said as he faded, "Alas, our time has run out. See you later."

As he disappeared, Harry, Sapphire, Hermione and Maggie called, "Bye Fuoco! And thank you!"

Then right when Fuoco disappeared, Minerva, Linnea and Asriel entered the room. Harry asked, "What happened to Alphys, Sans, Toriel and Asgore?"  
Asriel explained what happened, Sapphire moaned, "Oh great, we get to look forward to telling Papyrus and Undyne this."

"Did we miss anything?" asked Linnea.

Harry nodded, then said, "yeah, I'm a full-fledged Sage!"

Maggie said quietly, "We also found out, that in a previous life, I was Charlotte."

"The Charlotte? The one who helped create the Devine beasts and Guardians?" asked Asriel.

Maggie nodded, then Minerva said, "We didn't have anything else happen after the Dreamurr parents leaving,"

Hermione nodded, then said "Can we leave then?"

"yes, I'll wind us down," said Linnea, and a few second later, they were flying on the breeze.

They landed outside of Emma's Hotel. Undyne and Papyrus came to greet them. Hermione whispered to Sapphire, "Well let's get it over with."

Undyne asked, "Where's Alphys, Toriel, Sans and Asgore?"  
"Well…" started Asriel, then he explained what happened.

Papyrus said, "ALL NO! IT SEEMS MY BROTHER HAS HAD A LAZY SANS MOMENT! NO MATTER, WE WILL HAVE MORE FUN WITHOUT HIM!"

Undyne said "That's one way of looking at it!"

"You don't seem that upset Undyne," said Harry.

Undyne shrugged, then said, "I think I'm over her anyway."  
"Fair enough," said Linnea.

Then Papyrus said, "OH YEAH! IMPA'S BACK! AND SHE WANT'S TO TAKE US ALL SOMEWHERE!"  
"Oh, where, I wonder?" asked Sapphire, then they went in the hotel. Where they met the others. They were asked about the whereabouts of Toriel, Asgore, Sans and Alphys, and they told them the story.

Then they told everyone about what happened up on the mountain. Maggie asked Impa, "Have you started to remember?"  
"No, I think my memories won't come back until I've seen Hylia," said Impa. Then she said, "I don't know if you have been informed, but tomorrow I need to take you somewhere."

"Yeah, Undyne told us," said Asriel.

Lilith asked, "What time do we leave?"  
"Early, I am making you guys an early breakfast." Said Emma, as she brought them some tea.

Dolly asked, "Do we get to come?"  
"Yes, everyone is going," said Edgar.

Camilla and Dolly cheered "YAY!"  
Creamia commented, "I find it odd that Asgore and Toriel stormed off like that, I mean, they seemed to be settling in."  
"Who knows? people are odd like that," said Victoria.

At dinner time, they had dinner, and shortly after that, they went to bed.

They got up early the next day, and started off soon after. As they went, Nora asked, "Do you think that Delphina, along with Felicity and Aengus, are around?"  
"I think it's very likely, considering what has happened so far," said Draco.

Remus asked Impa, "Where are we going?"  
"I'm not allowed to say, I'd be breaking a promise. All I can say is, that where going to a place nearby lake Hylia," said Impa.

Saria asked Camilla and Dolly, "Are you glad to be leaving Kakariko?"  
"Yep! It was alright for the first while, but it was starting to get boring," said Camilla.

Dolly said "I thought we were going to be stuck there forever."  
"MUM! Are we meeting people where we're going?" asked Edgar.

Impa said, "Yeah, a few."

"Anyone interesting?" asked Harry.

Impa said, "I can't tell you, it's a surprise."

 **In which: Impa takes them to a hidden place around Lake Hylia, which is called 'Hylia's Hole' where they meet Severus, Poppy, Link, Ingrid and an old Woman, but before the woman interduces herself, they have to go outside this place, because someone is waiting for them.**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while! Life seems to be against me getting this done.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. return to Lake Hylia**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, UNDERTALE OR ZELDA! OKAY?**

* * *

They were travelling across Hyrule Field quite quickly. Though, there is a limit to how fast you can go when they kept meeting lots of monsters along the way. Linnea said to Minerva, "if we got a Rupee for every Monster we have met, we would never have money troubles!"  
"Yes! Unfortunately, though, the world doesn't work like that," said Minerva.

Undyne and Papyrus had become very close over this part of the journey. Victoria said to Terry, "Hey, Terry, want to take bets on how long it takes them to get together?"  
"No, they won't get together, Undyne's Gay for god's sake!" argued Terry.

Hermione said joining in on the conversation, "From things she's said, I think Undyne is questioning her sexuality. And it's quite a normal thing to do. I was reading a Magazine were five women thought they were Gay, but then they realised they weren't."

"I bet two weeks before they get together," said Draco, handing 2 sickles to Victoria.

Maggie commented, "Lucky none of our mothers are here. I'll get 20 rupees, and they get together shortly after we see Toriel, Asgore, Sans and Alphys again."

"Interesting idea," said Terry.

Maggie said, "Well come on, this is more interesting then saying four weeks or something! And the chance of it happening, is about 3 in 100! So what are you complaining about!"

 **Further up…**

Minerva said to Linnea, after looking at what was happening at the back, "I wonder what they are up to?"

"No good from the look of it," said Linnea.

Then Minerva said, "Probably gambling about/on something, or something else they shouldn't be doing."

"Yeah, most likely," said Linnea. About then, they arrived at Lake Hylia.

DDDD

The Lake was looking very blue today, and there were lots of Zoras and Ducks swimming in it. Impa swiftly led them along the edge of the lake, (the side which was closest to Zora's Domain).

Then Impa stopped suddenly. Which was just as well, because otherwise, Asriel would not have noticed a small quite low roofed passageway going into the cliff. Creamia asked, "Why are we stopping?"  
"I assume it has something to do with this passage," said Undyne.

Impa said, "That is right. This, will take us to our destination. Come on!"

Impa led them down the passage. As they went down, the passage seemed to get bigger! Minerva thought it must have had some enchantments on it. Then she thought it was a bugger she didn't have Fillius with her, because he would be able to tell instantly. When they reached the other end, they came across a beautiful area with flowers, green trees, and a huge house!

 _'It had to have been twice the size of Malfoy Manor_ ,' thought Draco longingly.

Impa said once everyone was out of the cave passage, "Welcome everyone, to Hylia's Hole."

"Why is it called that, Mama?" asked Edgar.

Impa said, "Look."

She was pointing at the roof, and it seemed that the Hole part of the name, was referring to the fact the house was in a cave of sorts. Nora asked, "Did this belong to the Goddess Hylia?"  
"Yes, it did. Which is why it's called 'Hylia's Hole', and not, let's say 'Din's Hole,'" said Impa. Minerva looked around, something seemed familiar about the whole area, but she could not put her finger on it.

Papyrus said bringing her back to the here and now, "ARE WE GOING TO GO IN?"

"yes, but I was just giving you all the chance to take it all in first," said Impa chuckling slightly.

They entered the House shortly after Impa said that. When they entered, Impa called, "We're here!"  
"Come up to the living room!" called a voice which sounded suspiciously like Severus Snape's voice.

Minerva asked, "Is Severus here?"  
you'll have to wait and see," said Impa, which really irritated Minerva.

Terry started up the stairs, then half way up, he stopped and asked, "Where are we going?"  
"This way," said Impa hurrying in front of Terry, and they all followed her.

It was a short walk to the living room. When they arrived, they saw it was huge! It could almost pass for a Living room/library!

In the room living room/library was: Severus, Poppy, Severus and Poppy's son, (Link,) Severus and Poppy's Goddaughter, Ingrid, and an old lady.

Poppy said, "It's good to see you all in one piece. Wait…. Someone's missing!"  
The group were all confused and stunned, as they tried to remember the last time they saw Poppy so nice! Which confused them a lot, because they couldn't remember any time.

Impa said, "They had a disagreement, and Toriel, Sans, Alphys and Asgore left our group."

Asriel was glad to see that when Alphys name was mentioned, Undyne did not flinch. It must have meant she had gotten over that hurdle! Lilith somewhat stupidly asked, "Why are you being so nice to us? When at Hogwarts you were being very mean!"

Poppy and Severus glanced at each other, but then, the old Woman spoke, "That will be revealed to you in the fullness of time, as will all your questions. Asriel I must ask, are you fully prepared to risk your life to save us all from Demise?"  
Asriel thought for a moment, then he said confidently, "Yes, I am. I would not be here if I wasn't."

"Good, that means I do not have to send you out. Before we go any further, how much do you know about the Beasts and Guardians?" asked the old Woman.

Nora said "As much as we have been able to find. But we haven't been able to locate them yet."  
"We know where they are," Put in Severus.

The old Woman said, "Good, that makes things easier. Maggie, Minerva, Draco, Hermione and Terry, have you started to remember?"  
"I have," said Draco.

Maggie said, "As am I."

Hermione asked, confused, "What am I remembering?"  
Terry said "Yes, what?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but something about this place seems familiar," said Minerva.

The Old Woman said, "This is good. Minerva, place look at that symbol on the carpet, please,"  
"Why?" asked Minerva.

The old woman said, in a way which made Asriel sure she was winking, "You'll see,"

Minerva looked at the Symbol, and then something came back!

 _(Memory. Location? Kakariko graveyard)  
Minerva was walking next to a young blonde woman, who was wearing a pink dress, overly tall in her height, she had blue eyes and golden wings too. _

_Minerva was a bit younger, she had midnight-black hair which went all the way down her back, and she also had a crown of Lilies on her head. Minerva had dark green eyes, and she was wearing a sleeveless light blue dress with the crest of the Triforce as a silhouette. She-like the girl next to her, was also overly tall. The young woman said to her worriedly, "I hope I did the right thing by sealing away the Monsters. I know they were neutral, but as we both know, they would give information to either side if it benefited them."_

 _"Is this what has been making you so silent, down and worried recently, Hylia my child?" asked Minerva._

 _Hylia looked down, before saying, "Yes, Delphina my Mother."_

 _"You need to stop worrying, you have a battle to prepare for, and a kingdom to run. Is the choice you made what your heart said?" asked Minerva._

 _Hylia said, "Yes, Delphina my mother."_

 _"Hylia my child, just follow what your heart says, it is what I always say, and I will always stand by it," said Minerva, facing Hylia as they stopped._

 _Hylia said smiling for the first time in a while, "Thank you Delphina my mother, you have made me feel so much better! But why do you always say that?"  
"That's good. To Answer your question, I believe, and a lot of the older generation believe this also, that what we truly want, or think is right, is what our heart says," said Minerva._

 _Hylia said nodding, "That does make sense."_

 _"May I ask, what do you plan on doing for the war? You only have three weeks," said Minerva._

 _Hylia said, "The warriors and sages will open up the fire, and when we goddesses power has reached the maximin, we will go in."_

 _"so, you're not using the beasts or Guardians?" asked Minerva, surprised._

 _Hylia shook her head and said, "No, I feel that we don't need them, after all, I asked for them to be built for the Prophecy, which is in the future. And if we can't win with our strength, I have a backup plan."_

 _"Well I think you know what's best, so let's drop that subject, shall we?" said Minerva, smiling proudly at Hylia._

 _"Yes, thank you, Delphina my Mother. You don't know how much you saying that means to me." Said Hylia throwing her hands around her mother._

 _Minerva then said, "I hope we all survive, I could not stand all those innocent people dying."_

 _"Well, I can't promise you much, but I'll do my best," said Hylia._

 _Minerva said "We." When Hylia gave her a strange look, Minerva said, "Well, there's the other Goddesses, the Sages and the Warriors, you are all trying to save as many lives as possible, or should be, anyway. And I'm not going to sit around being idle!"_

 _"I think we should be getting back. It will start to get dark soon, and there have been reports about a few of Demises spies getting in at night. And if they wanted to give themselves an advantage in said War, kidnapping either of us would do them the world of good," said Hylia looking at the sky._

 _Minerva said also looking at the sky, "yes, I think that would be best. Hylia my child, can you promise me something?"  
"What?" asked Hylia._

 _Minerva said, "If you have any problems, or worries, will you please just come and talk to be about them?"  
"yes, I will," said Hylia, then Minerva and Hylia turned, and started back towards their home. As they god further away, everything started to fade._

 _(Memory ends)_

Minerva shook her head, as she came back to the present. She said, "I was, Delphina, Hylia's mother."

"That is good to see you have remembered," said the old woman, looking very happy.

Then Impa went on to re-introduced everyone, since Severus, Poppy and the rest of them would need to start again, judging by their past together. When that was all done, Asriel asked, "So, miss Lady, what's your name?"  
"I will tell you shortly. But first, four people a waiting for you just outside this cave. Asriel, Undyne and Papyrus, you need to go and talk to them. Minerva and Linnea, you may go if you wish," said the Old woman.

Asriel nodded, then he, Papyrus, Undyne, Linnea and Minerva walked out of the House, and back through the passage, to greet these 'four people.'

* * *

 **Next up: The Old Woman she's who she truly is, the split group return, and a plan is laid!**

 **The clothes Hylia's wearing are exactly the same as what Zelda wears on Skyloft. Also, the old woman looks like the old Impa in the sealed grounds.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. The Return of Epona Legacy**

 **A few emotions are going to run high here. This chapter is too bloody long! Also, I will finish this one before seriously start working on the A Change rewrite. I am working on it now, but very slowly, when this one is finished that will pick up. SO! IF YOU WANT A CHANGE REWRITE OUT SOONER! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **And please review! (LOL) I am curious about people's thoughts on the general idea of the story, and anyone can review! You don't have to be a member or logged in to review. Also, there is a quote in this chapter, tell me if you find it!**

 **To be honest, when people don't review, they really annoy me. It would only take a minute of your time to write one for god sakes! So do it! All you need to write is something like, "It all sucks" or "Love it"**

 **Words: 3532**

When Asriel, Papyrus, Linnea, Undyne and Minerva reached Lake Hylia, they looked around; and, spotted Alphys, Toriel, Asgore and Sans looking around (most likely for them). Toriel spotted them first, and she came over with the rest following (much to Asriel's dismay).

Asgore said to them looking uncomfortable, "Hi… umm look, we have thought through what happened, and what was said, and realised that we were wrong: and now, we want to apologize."

"We also hope you'll let us help you in this war," added Toriel.

Minerva said, "That's fine. But, how did you know we were here?"  
"We heard a voice, Pal: a silky, regal, but fearful voice," said Sans.

Minerva croaked, "You heard Hylia: it must be her. I hope she's alright."

"You seem very worried about someone you've never met," observed Alphys.

Linnea explained, "In her previous life, she was Hylia's mother."

"Oh, that makes sense!" said Toriel nodding in understanding.

Papyrus said, "CAN WE GO BACK AND FOUND OUT THE IDENTITY OF THAT REALLY OLD WOMAN?!"  
"Good idea. Come on," said Asriel, and they all went back up the passage.

When they returned to the Living room inside the house; the old Woman said, "Excellent. Now, the time has come; to show you who I really am."

A bright gold light came from the old woman, then it turned blinding. When it faded, where the old woman stood was now where the supposedly dead Epona Legacy (Sapphire's daughter) stood.

Asriel, Sapphire and Saria all gasped, "Epona?"  
"Yes, it is I," said Epona with a gentle smile. Then she said: "I owe you an explanation, don't I? Well, shortly before I faked my death, I discovered that I am Hylia: and that Girahim would be after me. So, to get him off my trail, I faked my death; with the help of Poppy and Severus, who I secretly kept in contact with. But wanting to make sure you stayed on track and not wanting to miss out on any excitement, I turned into Ashy and then I joined on your journey.

But unfortunately, I nearly slipped up a few times. When we were going to Starlight Inn, I felt Girahim close by, so when Saria needed to go to the forest temple, I went with her; hoping to throw Girahim off my trail. It did work, for a little while. Shortly after meeting Impa, she worked out who I was: and we both could sense that Girahim had gotten back into my trail, and was close by. So, I had to disappear; after making sure the Temple would not tell about me. I had to be careful for a while after that; because Girahim was close by you guys. But, I had to help. So, I disguised myself as a Woman, and gave you the option of meeting Linnea or Chloe."

"Of course! I did think it was odd how similar that woman's birthmark was to yours," said Sapphire.

Epona said, "Yes, that was another near slip-up. While you were up the mountain, I had found out my heritage and waited there for you so I could help you find the chief. Then I became Edith Prince, and while you were at Hogwarts, Severus, Poppy and I agreed to be cold towards you so we didn't get close and possibly blow my cover. But when I felt Girahim close by, so I had to flee again. Then, I found this place, and here is where I hide, for now. Asriel, when I was Ashy and I found you knocked out, that was a fib: because you had walked in on me talking to Poppy, and you were not supposed to know. So, I stunned you then obliviated you of that memory. I'm sorry everyone, you all have been used; at least a little bit."

"But why couldn't you have dropped some hint that you were still alive?" asked Saria.

Epona said, "if Girahim had gotten the hint, I would have had big trouble. And technically, I am not Epona legacy anymore: technically, I am the Great Goddess, Hylia."

"Then we should refer to you as Hylia," said Victoria.

Hylia (Epona) said, "You may if you wish. But, the choice is up to you."

Poppy suggested, "How about we show them to their rooms, then the ones who want to talk to you privately can do that now, and unpack their stuff later?"  
"That sounds good," said Hylia (Epona). Severus ad Poppy showed them all to their rooms. While they were gone, Hylia spent some time with Ingrid.

Asriel came back first. He asked Hylia, "How could you keep this from me?"  
"Asriel; if Girahim had found out, he would have gone after you most likely, and used you to get to me," said Hylia.

Asriel argued, "but we're going to get married."

"I'm not Epona anymore. If we married: it would break the Rules of a Goddess, which could quite possibly Kill me, or turn me into a vegetable. I'm sorry, and I should have told you sooner," said Hylia sadly.

Asriel asked confused, "Why would it break a rule?"  
"Well, because of how the Monster rules work, I would have to follow them; if you were not a prince, this would not be an issue. The deadly rule which I have to follow is, 'To only follow one's self,' which is why the other goddesses might work under me, but they never say they follow my rules. Sometimes they don't anyway, but still. And if I worked under deferent rules, I would break that rule," said Hylia sagely.

Then Asriel asked thinking about what he could use to sway Hylia, "Then what about Ingrid?"  
"Does she look part monster to you?! And if you don't believe me, use the glamour revealing charm!" yelled Hylia, getting frustrated at Asriel.

Asriel did the charm; then he said feeling his temper rising, "Oh! You don't want to even ask me about changing rules! Yet, you think it is perfectly fine to go… and, and—and, have it off with someone!"  
"Asriel! That isn't true and you know it!" said Hylia.

Then Asriel said, "You're a bitch, I don't why I even like you! In fact, I hate you!"  
then Asriel stormed out of the room, nearly cleaning up Sapphire and Minerva. Hylia was very upset, he had called her a bitch! And he was being very close-minded: which meant Asriel was unwilling to see that she had made mistakes, and was wanting to fix them.

Sapphire asked as she and Minerva walked in, "What happened?"

Hylia explained what happened. Afterwards, Minerva said, "How rude! Are you going to banish him to the afterlife?"  
"Can't do that until he's banished Demise for good; sadly," said Hylia.

Minerva said, "Okay. Now, as long as you don't mind, Sapphire and I have decided that you can have two mothers."  
Hylia sighed, then said very begrudgingly, "That's fine."

But she thought darkly after saying that, _"Great, just what I need: TWO mothers._ "

Then the rest of the group came in, -Undyne and Papyrus were dragging Asriel in-. Remus asked, "What the plan for the war?"

"Well: Edgar needs to visit the light temple, we need to find Nayru. We also need to find four pilots for the Beasts and find Guardian pilots. But I know two of the Pilots. Poppy has been looking up the records of students who went to the school, and the one who most seemed to suit the job, was a boy called, Charlie Weasley. We contacted him, and he is the right one for Medoh. And the other pilot will be Charlotte, or Maggie as you call her; for Rudania," said Hylia.

Sapphire asked, "Was Charlie Weasley the same as that Charlie who visited our village about a year before this whole thing started?"  
"Yes," said Impa and Hylia. Then Minerva and Sapphire realised that Charlie visiting at around that same that Ingrid was conceived, which could mean… But they went, "Oh."

Maggie asked Hylia, "You mean, you'll let me pilot Rudania?"  
"Yes: you had an unusual bond with that Beast, which is the same bond as you need to have to use the beasts," said Hylia.

Maggie said jumping for joy, "YAY! Thank you!"

Impa said for Hylia, "When Nayru is with us, Hylia will regain the goddess memories, and start working on recovering you true forms."

"But I thought they were badly injured, and couldn't regain it?" said Sapphire confused.

"Yes. However, after practice, they will be able to hold it for a short time; and if they keep at it, they will be able to hold it for as long as needed. My form was the most damaged, I have only just recently moved on from the short time, which is about a minute. Now I can hold for five minutes," said Hylia. She stepped back, and then there was a bright flash, and where the Epona/Hylia stood, now was the True Hylia. (Same look as the memory, except for a couple of healing scars.)

Victoria breathed, "Wow, you look stunning."

"Yeah, the true Hylia is very pretty," said Draco.

There was another bright flash, and the Epona version of Hylia was back. When everyone had recovered, Creamia asked, "So, how do we go about finding the pilots?"

"Well, we need a Zora with a very kind, and humble heart and is true, very smart, and studious. And a proud, and a little arrogant human." Said Hylia.

Charlotte (Maggie) said, "Why don't you try Draco for Nabouris? He would suit what you need very well."

"I think that might be a good idea. After lunch, though," said Hylia.

Nora said, "I think I might know of someone who would be suited: the younger Zora Princess, Mipha."

"Can you write her a letter, and bring her here?" asked Hylia, and Nora nodded to say yes.

Then Hylia said, "Right, let's eat! Then Draco, meet me in the Entrance Hall."

"Yes, Your Grace," everyone said. Everyone then went to eat something.

About an hour later: Draco, Alphys, Terry and Hermione met Hylia in the Entrance Hall. Draco said to Hylia, "I was wondering if you could try Terry, Alphys and Hermione for the Guardian users?"

"Yes, that's fine," said Hylia nodding.

They walked around to the back of the house, then they saw a cave. As they walked there Hylia said, "When we find all the Champions; they will all have to stay here."  
"Is that because the beasts are stored here?" asked Hermione, and Hylia nodded.

When they entered the cave, they were greeted by six doors; Hylia led them through the yellow door. Inside was a huge Camel! Everyone except for Hylia did a double take when they saw it. Hylia pulled something long and round from her pocket, then she went under and into the beast to do something. A few minutes later, the beast got up, and Hylia jumped down from the underside of the beast. She said, "Presenting: Devine Beast Vah Nabouris!"

The Camel gave a mighty roar. Then Hylia said, "Nabouris, Draco here, wants to see if he's your Pilot. Draco, step forward."

Draco stepped forward and Hylia stepped back, which meant Draco was in front of everyone else. The Devine Beast looked at Draco for a while, then it placed something in front of Draco.

Draco picked it up, and saw it was very similar to the device Hylia had except this was bigger, had buttons and a screen. Then a voice which didn't belong to anyone in the room said, "Draco, that there is what you will control me with."

"Who said that?" asked a scared Draco.

Hermione said confused, "What?"  
"That voice; didn't you hear it?" asked Draco, thinking he was going mad.

"it was Nabouris! Which means, you will pilot it!" said Hylia excitedly.

Nabouris said, "That's right, Draco. I look forward to training."

"You can talk?" Draco asked Nabouris.

If the Beast could roll its eyes, it would be doing so, while it said, "No, silly, I am telepathically speaking to you."

"Well, we will see you later, Nabouris," said Hylia, then they all left the room while Nabouris went to sleep.

Then Hylia led them into the room with the Guardians. Hermione looked around; something was familiar about this room: it was like she'd seen this before! Then it all came back!

 _(Memory, Hylia's Hole)_

 _Hermione was looking around the room which the Guardians were stored in; they had all been statist so they would not decay before they were needed. She was in the room with her husband, Draconic, -or Draco as he preferred to be called-._

 _Hermione was very tall: almost as tall as the Gods and Goddesses! Her hair was straight and silky, (so not the bushy mess it was now,) which was nice. She had golden eyes, and a smile like the sun; or so Draco said. She wore a black, high necked dress with long sleeves. It had the sheik Symbol as a Silhouette done in white on the front._

 _"They only just fit, don't they?" spoke Draco.  
"Well these two rooms are not that big, and there are nearly a thousand Guardians; Draco my husband," said Hermione._

 _Draco said "True. I'm going to miss them: spending all this time making sure they work perfectly has made me feel quite attached to them."_

 _"That has happened to all of us. Anyway, changing the subject; I think we should call our daughter Hermione," said Hermione._

 _Draco said kissing her, "Good idea, Felicity my wife."_

 _"Not on nickname bases, are we? What did I do to you?" teased Hermione. Then the couple kissed, again._

 _Then Draco said, "We should really get moving, I think her Grace wanted us for something else."_

 _"Well, that isn't surprising. We are at war, and there is so much to do," said Hermione rolling her eyes._

 _Draco said, "God Flis, you take everything way too seriously."_

 _"I hope we don't die in the war," said Hermione sadly._

 _Draco said: "if the worst possible Fate for our Kingdom happens: you, me, Hylia, Farore, Nayru, Din, Delphina, Aengus, Charlotte and Impa are going to do some weird ritual, which will mean we get a second chance at this war. I personally hope that doesn't happen."  
"No, neither do I," said Hermione nodding._

 _Then Hylia came in. (Do note, Hylia, Draco and Hermione are quite good friends at this point in time) Hylia was looking quite sullen. Hermione asked, "Lia, what's the matter?"  
"Delphina, my mother, she's very ill and suffering badly. I am going to perform that ritual on her so that she'll come back at about the same time as the Prophecy. I know it will kill her, but it will end her suffering and it's the only thing I can do to stop her suffering. Will you guys help me? Well, not you, of course, Flissy," said Hylia in her sad silky voice._

 _Draco said, "I'd be happy to help. In fact, I'll go and find Charlotte and Aengus and see if their willing to help."_

 _Then Draco ran off. Hylia asked Hermione, "Are you done here?"_

 _"Yep, it's sad that this will be the last time I'll see the guardians again," said Hermione sadly._

 _Hylia nodded then asked, "Have you decided on any names for your child? Last I heard, you could not settle on a girl's, or a boy's name."_

 _"If it's a girl we will call her Hermione," said Hermione._

 _Hylia nodded and said, "That's a good name. what about if it's a boy?"  
"We haven't got that far," said Hermione looking down._

 _Hylia suggested, "Why don't you name him after one of the gods? Like Apollo, Zeus, Hades. Oh! What about Hercules? The Demi-God Son of Zeus?"  
"They are good names, I'll have to see if Draco likes any of them. Ugh!" said Hermione bending over in pain._

 _Hylia ran over to her and asked, "What's wrong?"  
"I, I think it's happening. I think I've gone into labour," said Hermione gasping. Hylia placed a spell on Hermione to levitate her, and carefully started running towards her house. _

_She said to Hermione, "Hold on! My mother's nurse is in the house! She'll look after you!"_

 _Then the memory faded._

 _(Memory ends)_

Alphys asked Hermione, "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. Your Grace, what did Felicity end up calling her child?" asked Hermione.

Hylia replied looking curiously at Hermione, "Hermione Hylia Hero. The current Impa is descendent of Felicity and Draconic. All this time; that family has kept that same name. it's amazing, really."

Then Hermione said, "I was Felicity."

"Thought as much," said Hylia not sounding surprised.

Terry asked, "then why didn't you say so?"  
"Well if that wasn't the case; I would have looked like a complete idiot," replied Hylia.

Draco asked, "I was married to Hermione in the past?"  
"Yes, and you still are. Even know you are completely deferent people, if you look at the marriage registry, under the old law marriage records, there will be a Draco Malfoy and Hermione Malfoy Nee Granger. Then in brackets under that: it will have Felicity and Draconic Hero," said Hylia.

Draco asked, "If I got married and didn't know any of this, what would happen?"

"Well on the day, you would get told that you're already married to someone else. Which would be very confusing for you," said Hylia.

Then Draco moaned, "What am I going to tell my father? I was expected to marry a Pureblood!"

"Later you better write to him and explain everything; so that he'll know the full truth. And hopefully, he will take it well," said Hylia.

Draco nodded: then Hylia said to Hermione/Felicity, Terry and Alphys, "Look around, and try to see if you can work out how to turn one on. If you can do it without any help, then you are the pilots who will use them in battle; and you can't help each other to work out how to turn them on until I know which one of you, if any, are meant to pilot the Guardians."

"Okay," said Hermione/Felicity, Terry and Alphys, and they went to a guardian, and examined them.

About 10 minutes later, the one Felicity (Hermione) was examining, had started moving. Felicity (Hermione) said excitedly, "Yay! I haven't forgotten how to use them!"

Forty minutes later, Draco asked Hylia, "When will the other two get timed out?"  
"When they give up," replied Hylia simply.

About when she said that, Terry got his working! He said, "Yes! It was easy once I worked out how to use this thing!"

That caused Hylia to laugh. Shortly after that, Alphys got her's going too. She said, "My case is the same as Terry's."

"Good, good. Now, you three can stay here and work with these. Draco, you can stay here, but if you do, don't forget about that letter to your father: and if you don't do it today, you'll get to clean the house for the next two weeks," said Hylia: and Draco paled at the threat she gave him.

Because of Hylia's threat, Draco decided to go and write it; so, he and Hylia went back to the house. Draco wrote his letter and asked Hylia to make sure it was alright, and when she had done that, Hylia sent it off.

After that was done, Draco went to find Felicity, Alphys and Terry. They were still in the Guardian room. Draco asked, "How goes it?"  
"Good. What time is it?" asked Felicity.

Draco answered, "Almost five."

"Wow, we have been here for longer than I thought," said Alphys.

Terry asked, "What time is dinner?"  
"6:30 I was told," said Draco.

Alphys said, "We better get showering and changing, then."

"Good idea. I will ask Hylia about locking this place," said Felicity. As it turned out, they didn't lock it, because Hylia said that it did not need locking up.

After they had asked her that, Asriel entered Hylia's office. Hylia asked him carefully, "What can I do for you?"  
"I wanted to apologise. After talking with my father, even if you had talked to me about it, one of us would have had to break a Rule or two. And, I can see why you didn't tell me all this, too," said Asriel feeling bad.

Hylia said, "That's fine: apology accepted. I'm sorry too, you know; I was actually expecting you to be fine with it, and all of that. Which now I think about it, was very unreasonable of me."

"That's fine, I accept your apology too. May I ask, in this war, what do you want me to do?" asked Asriel.

Hylia said, "You need to find the Master Sword. It's in the Temple of Time, or the Temple of Light, as it once was called. In one week, you and Edgar at least, need to go there."

"Alright, sounds good; Your Grace," said Asriel.

Hylia groaned, "Not you too! This is not the Royal Court! Hylia will be fine for everyone!"

They both laughed, then Hylia and Asriel went to get ready for dinner.

 **Next up: Hylia (Epona) asks the others to find the final Goddess, the work out who it is and set out to find her. They also go to the light temple and get the sword.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. Hylia's Chosen Hero**

 **Ugh, this is taking forever!**

 **Currently, the final word count is going to be over 70000.**

 **Song: Blame Selena of the Lake for this. Ballad of the Goddess.**

 **Words: 4139**

* * *

The next day, everyone gathered in the Library at the request of Hylia.

Hylia said when they were all there, (getting straight to the point,) "Alright: Asriel and Edgar are going to castle town today, for their various tasks. I want Impa, Terry, Draco, and Saria to go with them."

"But Your Grace: what if Girahim attacks while I'm off?" questioned Impa; worried about Hylia's safety.

Poppy said, "Severus and I will be here; along with Sapphire and Minerva."  
"Yes, I'll be fine. And anyway, he can't get in here, so I am as safe as can be," said Hylia reassuringly. Then she said, "I also want Lilith, Harry and Felicity to go with Nora up to Nora's Domain. It's too unsafe for sages; well any of us to go off alone."

"That's fine," said Felicity, (Hermione) excited about going up there. It sounded fascinating from what everyone said!

Toriel said, thinking this was a good time to put their plans into the works, "Asgore, Undyne and I are returning to Boss Monster village to ask who is willing to fight in the upcoming war, who wants to be supplying things like weapons, and who wants to be on healing duty."

"That's a good idea, Toriel: thank you," said Hylia facepalmed. She hadn't even thought of the boss monsters! It was such a good idea to keep them around!

Victoria asked itching to go and do something, "Is that everything?"  
"I believe that is all. Unless someone wants to add something to it?" asked Hylia, and everyone shook their heads.

Then Asriel asked, "Can we start preparing for our trip?"  
"Go ahead. Everyone can go," said Hylia dismissing them all. Then everyone went off, when they were sure it was a dismissal for all of them.

Victoria asked Linnea, -who wasn't going anywhere, - "What are you going to do?"  
"I am going out to the lake to spend time with my Loftwing! I haven't gotten to do that for ages!" said Linnea, excited about the idea.

Charlotte asked Hylia hopefully, "May I spend time with my beast?"  
"Of course! The more the better!" said Hylia, nodding.

Then Charlotte asked, "When will us champions meet Charlie?"  
"When we have find the fourth pilot. He wants to come as late as possible because of work," answered Hylia. Charlie had been very quick to ask for the latest date he could come, because he wanted to work. Hylia had found it amusing.

Then Alphys came up and asked, "Can I go and play with the Guardians?"  
"Course.' Try not to destroy yourself or the place, though," answered Hylia, who was not sure how you could play with the guardians without injury or destruction. But, she was sure Alphys knew what she was doing.

Papyrus asked Sans, "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, DEAR BROTHER?"

"Sleep; lots of it," said Sans yawning.

Severus said to Poppy, "if you need me, I am going down to the basement. I'll be with the Potion ingredients."

"Okay: be careful," said Poppy knowing that he would be brewing which was very dangerous; especially as of recently he had been doing a lot of experimenting.

Remus asked Creamia, "What are your plans?"  
"Looking after Dolly and Camilla," said Creamia, watching the two younger children play around. Then it occurred to her she had gotten one of the worst jobs around. She loved the two children dearly, but having to look after them all the time got a bit tiresome; especially when she could do something else instead, and Creamia liked to help. But, it couldn't be helped.

Hylia, Minerva and Sapphire were going for a walk in the gardens, along with Ingrid (who Hylia was holding). Sapphire asked Hylia, "I hope you don't mind me asking: but who's Ingrid's father?"  
"Charlie Weasley," said Hylia slowly and quietly, remembering the incident with Asriel the previous day and not wanting a repeat with anyone; especially her mother(s).

Minerva said not sounding surprised, "He's a good chap,"

"Yeah, he seemed nice when I met him," Sapphire nodded.

"Swords!" Ingrid cried, causing them to all stop in their tracks before laughing.

 **(With some others.)**

Nora, Lilith, Harry and Felicity where about ready, to go; when Toriel asked them, "Shall we leave together? We're nearly ready."  
"Why not?" said Harry, thinking they might as well. They left when Undyne and Asgore had joined them.

Asriel, Edgar, Terry, Saria, Draco and Impa where hanging around the door. Terry asked them, "Are you all ready to go?"  
"Yep," said Edgar nodding. He wasn't overly excited about hitting the road again: but what can you do when the world needs to be saved?

Impa said glancing around concernedly, "I still am worried about leaving her Grace here."  
"She's survived a long time without you; I'm sure she'll be fine," said Draco.

He knew it was natural for Impa to think that way, and he wanted to try and ease her fears: the Sheikah were bred to think that; as they're sole aim was to protect and serve the Royal Family and the Goddess.

Asriel said remembering all the magic lessons he had had with her, "Anyway, she is not forgiving with her spell casting, and neither is Sapphire: so, there wouldn't be much left if someone did attack. I don't know about Minerva, though."

"She might still have some of her old powers; it depends on how well she's been healing. Shall we go? The sooner we go; the sooner we get back," said Impa, really wanting that to be the way.

Terry asked changing the subject to a more pressing issue, "What do we know about the Goddess we're looking for?"  
"Well; someone quite smart, and at least slightly spoiled: because that was Nayru's characteristics, and they wouldn't have changed," said Impa after pondering for a second.

Asriel said to everyone other than Impa, "Impa and I were talking about it last night after I was talking with Severus: and we think that Chloe Riddle would be a good bet. She fits all those Characteristics, and she can use the special magic that Nayru had."

"Does sound like a likely bet," Draco agreed.

"Alright, let's move," said Impa, and they left. The trip was very quiet until they left the area the House was in. When they reached Lake Hylia, they saw it was very calm today, and there were heaps of Zoras swimming in the lake, along with a few humans.

They were waved at by Linnea, who was with her Loftwing on the edge of the water. They went over to her and she asked, "Are you going now?"  
"Yes, hopefully, we won't be gone long," said Impa. Everyone else suspected Impa was being Impa, and she wanted to get the trip over and done with yesterday.

Linnea nodded, "Good luck. Watch out for the Riddles though: they're not ones to cross, especially if you don't want to be publicly ruined."

"Noted," said Draco. They said goodbye to the rest, then they left. Draco had glanced behind a bit later to see the rest of the ones who were heading out leaving, too.

As they crossed the field towards Castle Town. Asriel, realising how dangerous this was, silently swore: they should have gone via the Underground Network! He said aloud, "We should have gone via the Underground Network!"  
"That would have been a good idea," said Impa, thinking the same as Asriel, now that he had mentioned it.

Draco asked, confused as he had never heard of it before, "What's that?"  
"A bunch of Tunnels which come out everywhere: one near Hogwarts, one near where the monsters where one in-between Kakariko village and Castle Town. There's one near Zora's Domain, one near the desert, and some a few other places; such as Lake Hylia," said Edgar knowledgeable.

Impa said thanks to Edgar making her think of it, "I might suggest to Hylia to ask the Knight school if they want to help in the battle."

"That might be a good idea," said Asriel, nodding.

 **With the group up Zora's River…**

After saying goodbye to Toriel, Asgore and Undyne, they climbed up the cliff and started walking up Zora's River. It was very pretty along here: everything was brightly coloured, and there were lots of pretty plants.

Lilith asked Nora, finding the trip quite long, "How much further do we need to go?"  
"A rather long way; we are not even close to halfway yet," said Nora. Then she said, "I would suggest swimming, except for all the waterfalls closer to Zora's Domain."

"Well, let's just have to walk fast," said Felicity bossily.

Harry sighed, "That's all we can do."

"Are we meeting someone outside or something, Nora?" asked Lilith, wondering what was happening.

Nora shook her head, "No, we will go straight in and talk to the King and Queen."

 **With Charlotte and Alphys…**

Alphys was tinkering with one of the Stalker Guardians inside the shed/cave thing. All the Guardians needed work before they would be able to move. Yes, they were in good nick; but despite that, the things that controlled it and some of the wiring had seen better days.

Charlotte was doing a similar thing, but she also had to get her skills back as well. After a couple of hours, the two females went outside for a break. A house elf appeared with food and said, "Mistress Hylia wants you to have lunch: so, Mitsy brought you some."

"Thanks, Mitsy," said Alphys. Charlotte nodded and said the same; then, Mitsy left, (after doing a curtsy.)

Charlotte said to Alphys, "Interesting creatures House Elves, aren't they?"  
"Yeah. How was your morning with Rudania?" asked Alphys.

Charlotte said, "I've made some progress, but it's going to be a slow journey."

Alphys said, "I understand, and I feel the same. Lots of work needs to be done, too."

"Yeah, which isn't surprising really," said Charlotte shaking her head.

A short while later, Severus came back from a sudden an unexpected Ingredient hunt. As he walked around to the back door to go in, he got the surprise of his life: the last thing he would have ever expected is to see Charlotte and Alphys getting on like a house on fire. When he told Poppy, she didn't seem at all surprised, which surprised Severus. But then he wondered if she just said that because she was mad at him for suddenly running off to get more ingredients without even leaving a note.

Severus asked his young son, getting his mind onto something else, "How are you today, chicken?"  
Link glared at him, then trying to say elf. He didn't quite manage it, but it a near success. Both parents praised him for his efforts.

Poppy said unbelievingly of how grown up her son was already, "Soon he'll have mastered that word: I dare say the elves will be impressed."

"What was Ingrid's first word?" asked Severus, not remembering.

Poppy said shaking her head, "I'll give you one guess."

"Sword?"

"Yep. Hylia's going to have a little girl who will always have a sword in her hand," said Poppy thinking of all the trouble that would get caused.

Severus said, "Better than being lazy. Hopefully, she's not too crazy with it, though; or we will get cut to ribbons."

 **With the group crossing Hyrule field…**

They had just arrived at the Draw Bridge outside of Castle town. Asriel asked Impa hopefully as they crossed the bridge, "You know where we're going?"  
"Yes, I do. My mother brought me to the Temple of Time lots of times. Before we go in: in front of people, we don't know that well, call it the Temple of Time. But, any other time; call it the Temple of Light. Especially when Hylia's around," said Impa, glancing around. She quickly added that last bit remembering how prickly Hylia had been about it.

Draco questioned, being confused, "Why?"  
"To protect the secrets of the Temple, and Hylia is Hylia and likes things to be called by the proper name," Impa stated simply.

As they entered Castle town, Asriel commented, feeling relieved, "At least we haven't had another run-in with Girahim."  
"That is a plus," said Saria, nodding: she too was very relieved that was the case.

"It's a nice town this," said Terry as he looked around.

Saria said, preferring small quiet villages, "it's a bit too busy for my liking."  
"Agreed," nodded Impa.

She led them through the town, to a big building, which looked like a church/cathedral. When they were standing outside, Asriel asked, "Is this the Temple?"  
"Yes, let's go in," said Impa no wasting any time in going in. That surprised everyone, and they had hurry after her.

The inside of the temple had marble white floors, with a red carpet going down the centre of the hall. It seemed to go straight through the altar near the end of the hall. Impa led them up to the altar, and as they approached they saw there was some kind of writing on it.

Draco asked, "Do we need to put something on it?"  
"Yes: Hylia gave them to me before we left," said Impa looking through her bag.

Terry looked around: he noticed that behind the altar there were some doors. He wondered if they were where they were headed. Above the doors, was the Triforce symbol in grey. He looked at it, and something came back!

 _(Memory. Temple of Light)_

 _"And you'll promise to protect the secrets of the temple at all costs?" a woman asked Terry who was kneeling in front of her. The woman had dark blonde hair done in a high ponytail, green eyes and she wore a bright red Greek style dress._

 _Terry said respectfully, "Yes, I will."  
"Very well. You are now the keeper of all the Temple of Light's secrets," said the woman._

 _Terry got up and said to the Woman, "Thank you, Helios."_

 _Helios smiled, then said, "it's nothing, Aengus: thank you."_

 _Terry noticed he was a little taller with brown eyes and short, greeny, yellowey hair. He liked his old look, and he hoped that maybe he could recreate it._

 _Terry asked knowing he wasn't, "Are you ready for the up and coming war?"  
"Yes; I hope. Why does it have to come up so fast?" questioned Helios, sounding stressed._

 _Terry said, "I know, a day left. That is scary: it seems only yesterday Her Grace received the letter saying War was going to start in a year. It was actually quite surprising we got so long."_

 _"No matter what, we have to fight for kingdom and land. If Demise wins: Hyrule, our beautiful land, will turn into a shadowy wasteland; with only monsters of his army living in it," Helios said shuddering.  
"We can't let that happen!" said Terry, who was struggling to imagen Hyrule field all dead and horrid looking._

 _Helios nodded then said, "it's hard to imagine what the destruction would look like, isn't it?"  
"Yeah," said Terry, as they moved into the room behind the altar._

 _The two of them stopped in front of a sword stuck in a stone. It had a purple handle, with a bit of green on it, and the handle had wings where the blade and handle met up. The blade was white, long and glowing. Helios said to Terry sounding serious, "Aengus, this is the main thing I need you to protect. If things get out of hand; us having this sword, could be the difference between victory and defeat."_

 _"I need to guard it?" Terry guessed._

 _Helios nodded, then said, "And bring the Hero here. Are you guys glad you finished the beasts in time?"  
"Yeah, it was perfect really; I guess," said Terry, feeling shocked about the sudden subject change._

 _Then the whole sword glowed a greeny blue colour. Terry exclaimed jumping back, "What the heck?"  
"That was odd. It glowed a greeny blue for a moment there," said Helios, looking slightly uneasy._

 _Terry asked, "Doesn't it say in legends, that the hero who took the sword to the sacred flames had a guide who lived inside the sword?"_

 _"Yeah, and it also says that when the guide was about to appear the sword would glow a greeny blue. But, if the legends are to be believed, then that guide should be fast asleep," said Helios, frowning._

 _Terry suggested, "Maybe it takes years to reawaken, and it's awakening for the hero of the Prophecy?"_

 _"it's the most likely possible idea we have come up with," said Helios shrugging._

 _Then Terry said, "I better go and tell the others that I'm done here, or Felicity will have my head."  
"Okay, I'll come back with you," said Helios. She needed to go to the castle anyway._

 _As they moved away from the sword, Helios heard a faint spiritual cry. She asked out loud, sounding scared, "Who's there?"  
"Helios, what is the matter? It's just you and me," Terry said, reassuringly putting his hand on her shoulder._

 _Helios said looking around wearily, "I heard something: a cry, I think."_

 _"Are you sure? You could have imagined it," said Terry, looking around._

 _"Yes, Aengus, I'm sure. But let's go, whatever it was is gone anyway, and we need an early night," said Helios shaking her head._

 _Terry nodded, and they left the temple. As the left, the temple started to fade._

 _(Memory ends)_

"Terry, what is the matter?! You are holding up proceedings," asked an annoyed Impa. Impa being annoyed wasn't exactly uncommon, though.

Saria said glaring at Impa, "Calm down Impa! Being delayed seven minutes is not the end of the world."

Impa said arguing, "I want to but the stones on the altar!"  
"Sorry, go ahead. But I have remembered something: I was Aengus, once. I am the keeper of the Temple's secrets," said Terry. He was a bit mythed on why Impa was wanting everyone to be attentive while she placed the stones.

Edgar said, "Hylia will be pleased."

"Yes," said Impa, still looking unimpressed. Then she placed the stones on the altar.

When they all were on and in their places; there was a bright flash of light, -everyone covered their eyes- then the doors behind the altar opened. They walked in, with Edgar in the lead. For some reason, he had charged ahead.

He walked into the new room and straight into the light he was supposed to stand in. Saria said to the others putting her arms out to stop everyone else, "Stop! That's the light Edgar stand's in."

"Right," Terry nodded.

They watched the light do its thing. As Edgar stepped out; Asriel asked, still confused about it, "Has anyone worked out what said light does?"  
"It's kind of like a coronation: or that's what Helios reckoned," said Terry.

Edgar asked, sounding surprised, "Really?"  
"My, Aengus; you're remembering fast," said Helios, who appeared in the air above Edgar. This time, Edgar didn't get a fright from the Ancient Sage just appearing.

Terry said matter-of-factly, "Well, you told me at about that at about the same as the first memory I remembered. So, it isn't surprising."  
"That I did. Edgar, well done! You are the youngest Sage in history, but I have no doubt you will do a great job," Helios said to Edgar, sounding honest.

Edgar said respectfully while bowing, "Thank you: I will help in any way I can."

"Good, lad. Do everything Lady Hylia tells you, Okay? And always follow your heart," said Helios. She smiled: she liked talking to people again!

Impa said nodding, "Good advice; hopefully, he might listen to you."  
"Don't worry Impa: they are all like that at that age," said Helios; she should know, she raised four of them! Then she said partly joking, "Are you going to get that Sword, Asriel? Or don't you want me to watch?"  
"Do it now, Asriel. It would be a great honour to have the Lady of the Temple be present when you become the master of the Master Sword," urged Terry.

Asriel said shortly, "Fine, I'll get it now. Watch."

Asriel walked up to the sword, then he placed both his hands on the Sword and pulled.

 _(Flashback to Earlier)_

 _Hylia had asked Asriel to join her in her study before Breakfast, and he did as he was asked. When Asriel arrived, he asked, "Why did you summon me, may I ask when there is a meeting straight after breakfast?"  
"Well, you remember your going to get the Master Sword today?" Asriel nodded, Hylia continued, "The Sword has a test, for anyone who dares try and wield it. Only the strong will be able to get the sword out, you need to make sure that your feeling fighting fit. Because, if you're not strong enough, the sword will take your life."  
"But, how will I know?" asked Asriel._

 _Hylia shrugged then said, "I will ask one of the Ancient Sages to ask Helios to watch you, and stop you before the sword takes your life."  
"Right, thanks, your Grace," said Asriel, bowing._

 _Hylia said, "The next person who calls me your Grace or my lady, will be very sorry. Anyway, it's fine: I'm glad I can be of use."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

Slowly, Asriel felt the Sword start to shift. Impa, Edgar, Draco, Helios, Saria and Terry were all kind of holding their breath while they watched. The reason was not the same for all of them, though. Helios knew that soon the sword could kill Asriel, so she was on the ready to stop him before it was too late. But, before she needed to, the Sword came completely out of the stone! And Asriel held it up to the light. As he did so, the sword charged up, Asriel commented, surprised, "What the?"  
"Swish it, Asriel: and you'll see," said Helios, Asriel did as Helios asked, and a beam of light came out of the sword.

Helios explained knowledgeably, "If the ancient texts are to be believed, then that is a Skyward Strike. The sword uses the light from the sun to create a beam which can cut shadow, and turn it into the light."  
"Wow. I bet Asriel will have to do a lot of practice to use the Sword to its fullest in the War," said Edgar cheerfully.

Helios said, nodding, "You are very much right, Edgar."

Then the sword hand glowed a bluey green for a second, and a ball of light came out and took form.  
Helios asked the Spirit, "Are you the one called Fi, who was created by Hylia to aid the Hero? And are you the same one who cried to me when I was here before the War?"

"Yes, I am; and that was me," said the Spirit, Fi.

Edgar said, jumping up and down, "Well nice to meet you Fi! I'm Edgar, that behind you with your sword is Asriel, and this here is my mum, Impa. The boy here is Terry or Aengus, this young man is Draco, and this fine lady here is Saria."

"Gee Edgar, no need to give out such flattering comments," said Terry/Aengus, who was not sure if he liked being called the boy or not.

Fi said bobbing her(?) head, "Nice to meet you all." Then she turned to Asriel, "I look forward to serving you, Master."

"Please, just Asriel. And for the foreseeable future, all I need to do is train with this sword?" asked Asriel. Asriel saw that he might have a bit of trouble convincing Fi to just call him Asriel.

Fi nodded, then returned to the sword. Helios said, "I must go. You better hurry and find Nayru."

"We will," Edgar nodded.

Impa asked Helios, "What will you do, now?"  
"I will gather the other Ancient Sages, then go to Hylia's Hole, or as Draconic used to call it, Hylia's Hellhole," said Helios.

Everyone laughed while Draco turned red and a look spread across his face which said he wanted to melt into a puddle. Then Saria said, "Well then, we will see you back there."

Then Helios disappeared. Asriel asked complaining slightly, "Where am I going to put this sword? I don't want to carry it around, people might think I am going to run someone through with it."

"When you pulled the sword out of the stone, the carrier for it appeared on your back," said Impa as if she was stating the obvious.

Asriel placed the Sword where he thought if there was a carrier, it should start. And, the sword just went in! then he asked, shocked about the carrier appearing out of thin air without him noticing, "Should we go?"  
"Yep," said Aengus/Terry they all left the Temple of Light to go and find Nayru.

* * *

 **Next up: they find the Riddles, and bring them back to 'Hylia's hole'**

 **It was fun writing this story, especially as we got closer to the end, but I'll be glad to see the back of it!  
I hate being a teenager, I've decided.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. Enter they Royal Family, and The Riddle family**

 **Words: 1924**

 **Sorry for the delay between chapters. My parents have split up, and being over 15, I need to attend almost every day. On the bright side: tomorrow I'll get to see my best friend!**

* * *

As they walked through the streets of Castle Town, towards the town square: Aengus/Terry asked, "Do we know what the Riddles even look like?"  
"I do: I've met Tom Riddle before, at least. And you have met him, too, Aengus; you where there when I met him. Remember, that Model Student Albus was talking about named Tom? With green eyes, black hair and very handsome? He visited Hogwarts for half an hour on one of the days we were there," said Saria.

Asriel nodded, "I remember him."

"I can think of someone who looks like that, but I can't place them," said Aengus thoughtfully.

"I know him reasonably well. Father often invited him to our parties because Tom Riddle is an important person. From what I remember of Chloe, she was very bratty and often threw a tantrum if she didn't get something she wanted. Not very nice to play with," Draco muttered darkly. Asriel remembered that that was what Hylia said Nayru was like.

Impa whispered to Edgar, "let's stay out of this, neither of us have met them: we were exploring Hogsmeade at the time, if I remember correctly."  
"Good idea, mum. And okay," agreed Edgar.

As they reached the town square, there was a lot of screaming! They all rushed in, expecting some disaster or Girahim being there: only to see that it was just about some people who had entered the square.

Asriel said gasping, "That's the Ex-King and the Princess! Or, it might queen now."

Then a blonde girl who was with the members of the Royal family looked there way, and she came over to them immediately after seeing them. She was not a royal, that was obvious: but she was certainly well dressed.

Edgar said, "O-oh, looks like we've been spotted."  
"Actually, I need to correct you… it's the Master Sword which has been spotted, because she's heading straight to Asriel," said Aengus, backing away from Asriel. Saria and Draco did the same.

The girl said to them, not taking her eyes off the Master sword, "Are you the lot looking for Goddesses?"  
Her saying this, made Impa think instantly that this girl was very spoiled, and she started glaring; while Draco knew immediately it was Chloe Riddle.

Saria said, "Yes, we are."  
"I wasn't asking you shorty," the girl sneered at Saria. Then she turned to Asriel and said, "I'm Chloe Riddle."

Impa told Chloe, losing her temper, "You are being very rude! Saria can't help being short: she's a Kakirie!"  
"And why should I listen to you?" snorted Chloe.

Impa glared, then Edgar said, being the voice of reason, "Mum, she's not worth it. Her Grace will deal with her."

Asriel after all this time finally spoke, "Umm, Chloe: that is Impa Hero, the boy next to her is Edgar, her son, the short lady is Saria Greenwood, this boy here is Terry Boot." Aengus kneed Asriel to say that he doesn't go by that anymore. Asriel picked is speech back up, "Err, I mean Aengus; sorry. This is Draconic Hero, or Draco Malfoy: which ever. And I am Asriel Dreamurr. We were wondering if we could test you to see if you are a Goddess?"

"Sure. But, you'll need to ask mummy and daddy first," said Chloe. Then she led them over to a man with black hair and green eyes, and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

The man asked, "Chloe, dear, who are these people?"  
"This is Asriel Dreamurr, Aengus, the tall glaring woman is Impa. Her son, Edgar, the shorty is Saria, and the boy with white hair is Draco, Lord Malfoy's son," said Chloe.

The Man said with a silky voice, "I remember him. Nice to meet you all. I am Thomas Riddle, and this is my beautiful wife, Arianna."

Arianna said, "Nice to meet you."  
"Can they do a test on me to see if I'm Naryu?" Chloe asked slyly.  
"Alright, deary," said Arianna. All of this sweet talk was making Impa sick, so she zoned out of it, and wondered off. After looking around for a bit, something about the place came back!

( _Memory. Castle down square)_

 _Impa, Felicity, Shadow, Helios, Aengus, Hylia, Farore, Nayru Din, Draco, Charlotte and Lani were lying on the ground and were all badly injured. Hylia said panting, "Well, it's done."_  
 _"What are we going to do? If Demise comes back, there is nothing we can do to stop him," said Lani, sounding worried._

 _Hylia said, "It's taken care of. I wrote a letter to the future, and one to the hero."_  
 _Then Shadow went into a (faked) trance-like state, interrupting Impa, who was about to speak. He said:_

 _"It is stated that many years in the future, three of the Goddesses would be reincarnated with the ward of time, and will search for replacements for the Sages of old. Then they would, with the help of Monster and magical kind, get' rid of Demise once and for all! but if trust was broken by two of the monsters, then her Grace, Hylia: would have to show herself to rebuild that trust._

 _Once the sages have gone to their temples, the trust shall be broken, it must be fixed to win the war, but that can only happen if they are forgiving._

 _Once all the sages and Goddesses are together, the sword of evil's Bain is drawn, and the four Divine beasts have chosen their pilots, the time ward will open, and only then, can Demise be banished once and for all…"_

 _"A prophecy! But what does Time Ward mean?" asked Din, confused._

 _Hylia said, "Demise is stuck here. And the Time Ward Basically means, he will regain enough power, to travel forward into the future where he can break free."_  
 _Impa asked, dead-panning a slightly more urgent matter, "Your Grace: we are dying. What do we do?"_  
 _"We must hurry and do the Ritual. Felicity, you start drawing. Draco, you summon the things we need; and do it quickly," ordered Hylia._

 _Everyone nodded, and set to work. When everything was ready, they stood around the outside of Felicity's drawing. Then, Hylia kicked off:_  
 _"Oh mighty gods, hear our prier, send us to the space of eternal time, and when the ones most like us come, make us and them one."_

 _"Rayrayrayrayd," the others cried._

 _Then they all stepped into the drawing that Felicity had done, and they raised a knife, and did the final part of the ritual. The last thing Impa felt as she lifted the knife to stab herself was extreme pain as she faded into nothing._

 _(Memory ends)_

"Impa, are you having a memory?" asked Draco.

Impa opened her eyes feeling confused about what Draco had asked; to see Saria doing the test on Chloe, with Chloe's parents hovering over them. Draco and Aengus were stand next to Impa, and Asriel and Edgar where watching the whole thing, while sitting on the ground.

Impa answered Draco, after a while, "Yes. I was the Impa from back then."

"What did you remember?" asked Aengus eagerly.

Impa answered, "Our death, and the ritual."

"Oh. Not the most pleasant thing to remember then," said Aengus nodding solemnly.

Then Draco said, sniggering, "Poor Asriel; Chloe's absolutely besotted with him."

"Yuck! Poor Asriel! Especially if she stays this bratty," said Impa disgustedly.

Aengus said, "If she does, I think she'll be murdered by someone: and her parents too."

"I'd gladly do it," Impa said, sounding thrilled about the idea.

Saria said loudly as she stood up, "Okay, she's defiantly it."

"Shall we go now?" asked Aengus.

Saria said, nodding, "If it's alright with the Riddles."

"That is fine," said Tom, looking distracted.

Then a man being followed by three guards said, "If I may; I was wondering if my daughter would go with you? She'll be able to get you support from the castle."  
"Of course, your majesty. Is that alright with you guys?" asked Tom.

Impa said, "That's fine. she is welcome to come with us." Anyone would be better than Chloe.

"Thank you, for letting me join you," said the Kings daughter, who stepped in front of her father. (She looks like The TP Zelda) she wore clothes very much suited to Traveling. Arianna said, "You lot, this is Queen Zelda."

They all bowed to her, and Asriel said, "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise," said Zelda, nodding curtly.

Then everyone felt a strong gust of wind, and Linnea appeared! She said, "You guys were taking so long, Hylia has send me to retrieve you. For the most part, Draco is wanted. Because, the other Champions are here."  
"Oh, alright. Linnea, this is Arianna Riddle, Tom Riddle, Chloe Riddle and Princess Zelda," said Saria.

Linnea said, nodding, "Nice to meet you all. If everyone ready, we shall leave."

Everyone seemed to be ready, so then Linnea summoned the wind, and they returned to Lake Hylia. When they got there, everyone led Arianna, Tom, Zelda and Chloe into 'Hylia's Hole.' Hylia met them just inside the house.

She barked at Draco, "Draco! To the Beast and Guardian shed! The other Champions are waiting for you! Terry (Aengus), you better go, too!"

"Yes Mam!" the both said, and they went off over there.

Asriel said, "Tom, Arianna, Zelda and Chloe; this is Hylia, the Goddess."

Tom, Zelda and Arianna bowed to Hylia, Chloe didn't until Tom none verbally told her too. Hylia said, "Please, none of that! I am just a humble person. Follow me, I will show you around."

"Thank you, your Grace," said Tom.

Hylia said annoyedly, "And please, just Hylia; that's all I need to be called."

She showed them to their rooms, where Zelda, Chloe, Tom and Arianna unpacked. Impa, Edgar, Saria and Linnea went off somewhere, while Asriel followed Hylia into her study.

Hylia asked, "How did it go?"  
"Well, I got the sword, Edgar became a full-fledged Sage, and Aengus, you know, Terry, and Impa remembered who they were," Asriel said.

"Good, good. Anything else?" asked Hylia.

Asriel nodded, then said, "Um, yeah: Chloe is very bratty, I think it would be best if we tried to stop her being like that."

"Well, she will be always like that a little bit; but from what you're saying it's almost unbearable, is that right?" Asriel nodded, Hylia said, "If you see Tom, tell him I request his presence. You may go."

Asriel then left Hylia study. When Asriel got to the stairs, he met Tom. Asriel told him, "Hylia requests your presence in her study."

"Right, thanks," said Tom nervously. He went towards where he was told the study was.

It took him a bit of time to find it, but he did. He knocked when he reached it, Hylia said, "Come in."

Tom did, then Hylia motioned for him to sit down and he did. Hylia said, "I will only make this brief; but you need to make Chloe a little more bearable, from what I can gather, she is too spoiled and bratty, and if it doesn't change, Lilith and Victoria will probably refuse to work with her, which will be a disaster. Please, Tom, you're the only one who can talk to her."

"I see, I'll see what I can do, Hylia. It will be hard, because I'll need to convince Arianna as well; and she spoils Chloe the most," said Tom.

Hylia said, "Thank you. And, good luck. You may leave."  
Tom nodded before leaving. Then Hylia got to her dreaded paper work.

* * *

 **The Royal family come to start to help with the upcoming war, along with the people of Boss Monster village, Zora's Demaion, the Aurors, and some more people from Hogwarts.**

 **Hylia (Epona) starts teaching the Goddesses how to Transform.**

 **The next chapter might not be up for a while. pS, look out for Harry Potter story, everything's turning to White!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. The Four champions bond**

 **The Royal family come to start to help with the upcoming war, along with the people of Boss Monster village, Zora's Demaion, the Aurors, and some more people from Hogwarts.**

 **Hylia (Epona) starts teaching the Goddesses how to Transform.**

 **Also, they start to deal with Chloe's bad behaviour. Also, the Champions meet. And they along with Aengus, Felicity and Alphys start learning how to use the Guardians and the Beasts.**

 **This is set two days after the previous chapter. By the way, Charlottes last name is Waterman. And, their trip to castle town and back took a week.**

Princess Zelda, Princess Maddiely, Minerva, Sapphire and Hylia where all in Hylia's study, talking about the future and planning for it. Win or lose the war, they needed to have future plans just in case; and they needed to plan for the war.

Sapphire said, putting her part in, (they were onto the war,) "I have gotten a letter from Toriel: they are on their way back. Along with our best warriors: Sam, Crystal, Eve and Amelia."

Then Minerva spoke, "Amelia Bones is bringing herself and her best Aurors here in two days. Albus said that he is sending some people who wish to help us in the war: older school students and members of the Order of the Phoenix. They should arrive next week; at different times during the week, by the way."

Then it was Maddiely's turn: "My father said he will send some of our fine warriors to help; he just wants to know when to send them, because we are a bit short."

Then Zelda said, bringing out the most impressive number, "Dad has ordered one hundred guards be trained then sent here. If all goes well, they will be here by the end of the month, plus some of our senior guards."

Hylia said, "This is good: thank you, everyone. Maddiely, could you give your father the same date as Zelda has said the guards from the Castle are coming?" Maddiely nodded. Then Hylia said, "This is all good. Tom has also said that Arianna is going to help him help Chloe become a bit more bearable for us."  
"Yeah, that would be good. Didn't it hurt when she insulted you at dinner last night?" asked Maddiely.

Hylia said shrugging, "I have been insulted lots of times. And I'm sure there are still more to come. Now, you may leave: I must hurry and oversee the Champion's Ceremony. If you want, please come."

Then Hylia went to the pond nearby the house with Maddiely, Zelda, Sapphire and Minerva closely following behind. (Beside the pond is where the Ceremony will be held) quite a few people were hanging around a print on the ground. Charlie, Mipha and Draco's families where here to watch the ceremony, plus everyone who lived there.

When Hylia was ready, she said, "We are gathered today to unite the Four Champions, who will pilot the Devine Beasts. Princess Mipha of the Zoras, please step forward."

Mipha stepped forward. Hylia said, "Will you promise to treat Vah Ruta as your most loyal friend, and your guide in the water?"  
"Yes," whispered Mipha, barely containing her excitement. It was all new and exciting for the young Zora.

Then Hylia continued, "Do you promise to protect Hyrule at all costs, but watch out for your own life and the lives of your three kin members?"  
Mipha hesitated for a second, then she said honestly, "Yes, I promise."

"Then I give you this sash as proof of you being The Champion of Water!" said Hylia. She lifted up a blue sash and keeping it a sash, was a broch, which looked like the Zora's Sapphire. The sash had elephants on it. Mipha bowed and while she was bowing, Hylia placed the Sash over her head.

Then Hylia said, "Princess Mipha, Heir to the Zora Throne, I declare you Champion of Water!"

Everyone watching clapped. When Mipha had stepped back next to the other champions, Hylia spoke again, "Charlie Weasley, please step forward."

A tall red-haired man stepped forward, he had blue eyes. Hylia said to him, "Do you promise to treat Vah Meladoh as a loyal friend, and your guide in the sky?"

"I promise," said Charlie nodding.

Hylia then said, "Do you promise to protect Hyrule at all costs, but watch your own back at the same time and the backs of those below you?"  
"Yes, I do," said Charlie.

Hylia then lifted up another slash the same colour as Mipha's, but it had Falcons' on it. Hylia said, "Then I give you this sash, as proof of you being the Champion of Air!"

Charlie took the sash from Hylia, and then folded it in half, then did a sort of cow hitch with it around his neck.

Then Hylia said, "Charlie Weasley, Heir of the title of Lord Weasley, I declare you, Champion of Air!"

Everyone clapped again for Charlie, then he stepped back next to Draco. Hylia spoke again, "Charlotte Waterman, please step forward."

Charlotte did that. She looked a bit nervous, but she smiled and tried to brush that look off her face. Hylia spoke, "Charlotte, do you promise to continue treating Vah Rudania as a loyal friend, and your guide through the world of lava?"  
"Yes, I promise with all my heart," said Charlotte holding her hands at her chest.

Hylia spoke again, "Do your promise to protect Hyrule at all costs, but never forget the safety of yourself and others on your side?"

"Of course! I promise," said Charlotte getting a little excited.

Then Hylia picked up a long and wide sash, with Lizards on it. She said, "Charlotte Waterman, I present you with the sash as proof of you being the Champion of Fire."

Charlotte took it, then she did as a skirt around her middle. It would have been too short of she didn't have anything underneath, but as it was it looked quite good.

Hylia said, "Charlotte Waterman of the Sheikah, I Declare you… Champion of Fire!"

For the third time, everyone clapped, and Charlotte stepped back to be in line with the other Champions. Then Hylia said, "Draconic Hero-Malfoy, step forward please."

Draco did. He looked very confident. Hylia spoke, "Draconic, do you promise to treat Vah Nabouris, as a Loyal friend, and your guide across the sand?"  
"I do," spoke Draco promptly.

Then Hylia asked, "Do you promise to protect Hyrule at all costs, but also watch out for yourself and those you love?"

"I do," said Draco.

Then Hylia picked up the last sash. It had camels on it, and it looked like it was supposed to be done sort of like a scarf. But Draco put the widest bit to dangle down his back.

Hylia said, "Draconic Hero-Malfoy, I present to you this sash, as proof of you being the Champion of Sand!"

Draco took it and put it on, then Hylia said, "Draconic Hero-Malfoy, I Declare you Champion of the Sand!"  
Everyone clapped, then Draco stepped back next to Mipha. Then Hylia said, "Champions, step forward."

The four Champions did. Then Hylia said, "Do you all promise to protect each other, and watch over each other like siblings and members of the same tribe?"  
"Yes," the four said, getting down on their knees.

"That's very old: back when this ceremony was first made, tribes were very much a thing," Minerva whispered to Asriel who had been wondering.

Then there was a bright flash of light, and Hylia said, "You may go back. This ceremony is done; thanks for coming."

Hylia when straight back up to the house to change into less formal clothes. Draco asked his three follow champions, "That was pretty fancy, wasn't it?"  
"Sure was," said Charlotte.

Mipha said, "It was nice of our families to come, wasn't it?"  
"If they hadn't, I think Hylia would not have been impressed," said Charlie.

Draco said, "You hit the nail on the head there, Charlie." Charlotte at least noticed that Draco and Charlie got on well. She wasn't sure if Mipha noticed that, though.

The Weasleys, (and Victoria) the Malfoys and Mipha's family came up to them. The King of Zoras said to them, "Well done! You all did well there."  
"We didn't really do anything; we just had to say yes to Hylia's questions," said Draco dryly.

Charlotte elbowed Draco and said, "Lay off it, Draco! You sound too much like Severus!"

"He's not that bad!" argued Draco.

Charlotte said, "Well, Hylia gave him orders to be on safety duty for me and Alphys, so I have had his undivided dry sense of humour for the whole week!"  
"I don't mean to be rude, but, would you two stop arguing?" asked Charlie.

Charlie's mother, Molly asked, "Are they always like this?"  
"Yes," Nora said joining them. Then Felicity, Creamia and Alphys joined them too.

Creamia said, "Now, so we don't look like idiots, who is everyone?"  
"I'm Victoria!" said Victoria smiling evilly.

Felicity said, glaring annoyedly at Victoria, "Yes, we know that!"

"This is my Dad, Arthur, my mother, Molly, my older brother, Bill, one of my younger brothers, Percy, the twins in our family, Fred and George. And last but not least, is Ron," said Charlie.

Nora said, "Thanks, Charlie. Victoria being annoying was not going to be good for my mood."

"This is my father, Daphon, my sister, well you've met her, Maddiely. Lastly, my brother, Sidon," said Mipha.

Alphys said, "Nice to meet you all."

"And this is my father, Lucius, and my mother Narcissa," said Draco not wanting to be left out.

After a quick chat, Tom came over to Lucius and said, "Nice to see you again."

"And you," said Lucius.

While they were talking, Asriel somehow got conned into talking with the Royal Zora family by Zelda and Chloe. Honestly! They were horrid together! From a window in the house, Hylia watched the whole thing.

Chloe was still her same self, mostly: but after a talk, Tom had with her yesterday, Hylia and Impa could tell she was trying to not be so unpleasant, but it was hard for her. Hylia had a good feeling Chloe would get better, though.

Impa asked Hylia, "Should they be doing something?"  
"No, Impa: we still have plenty of time, all the families who came for today except the Malfoys, are going home later. And they probably won't get to see them for a while," said Hylia.

Impa asked, "Why are the Malfoys staying?"  
"To get to know Felicity. You know why correct?" Impa nodded. Hylia continued, "They have accepted it well, so they want to know their daughter in law."

"You know, they aren't the only ones who changed," commented Impa.

Hylia said, "No, it's not that. Yes, Felicity is a Muggle-born, but the Malfoys do understand about rituals, and they know they can't do a thing about it. So rather than hating her, and not getting to know grandchildren which might come, they have just accepted it."

 **Later that day…**

Asriel came into Hylia's study, he asked, "You called for me?"  
"Yes, have you started training with Fi yet?" asked Hylia.

Asriel shook his head and said, "No, it was a bit busy recently, so I haven't had the chance."

"Can you leave the sword here? I will return it at dinner, but I need to speak to FI, and she can't go too far from the sword," said Hylia.

Asriel said, "Sure. I'll go get it."

A short time later, he returned with the sword. Then Asriel said groaning, "I hate Zelda and Chloe!"  
"Really? Yesterday you said the opposite," said Hylia amused.

Asriel said, "Well I somehow ended up talking with the Zora Royal family, and I've decided that the Prince is strange."  
"We're all strange," responded Hylia.

Asriel said, "Yes, but he takes the cake. It was very annoying, and it didn't help that Zelda and Chloe were swooning over every move he made."  
"I think a lot of the females were doing that," said Hylia, examining the master sword.

Asriel asked, "You weren't, I hope?"  
"God no! I'm an adult goddess, not an eleven-year-old schoolgirl," said Hylia looking horrified at the thought. Then she said, "You may go. Oh! And, by the way, I am starting the Goddesses on their Transformation tomorrow."

"Right, do I need to tell them?" asked Asriel.

Hylia said. "No, I am announcing that tonight. Later tonight."

"Bye," said Asriel, he left the room.

Then Hylia whispered, "FI, please show yourself."  
Then the sword glowed, and FI appeared. Fi asked, "Yes, your Grace?"  
"Please, Hylia. I would like to know your plans for teaching Asriel," said Hylia.

 **The next day…**

Hylia, Victoria, Chloe and Lilith were gathered in the living room. Hylia asked, "Lilith, Victoria, have you read through those notes I gave you a week ago?"  
"Yes, Hylia," said Victoria.  
Lilith said, "Yes, I only finished them this morning."

 _"Typical_ ," thought Hylia. Then she said to Chloe, "Have you started reading them?"  
"Of course! I'm not a stupid Gryffindor like Lilith is!" said Chloe brattily.

Lilith countered, "At least I'm not a prat!"

"Don't you call me that! Bloody Orphan!" shouted Chloe.

 _"Augh, she has had a bad day, and Lilith has fallen for it,"_ thought Hylia.

Victoria came up, and asked, "Please! Stop it!"  
"YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" shouted Hylia. They both stopped, then Hylia said, "Frankly, I am in a good mind to make you both set this lesson out, but if I did that I think Impa would drive me insane until this darn war is over. So, everyone, start meditating, I'll help from there."

About five minutes later, she went over to Chloe, pulled out her wand and said, "Listen, Chloe, I am going to plant an image in your mind, I want you to concentrate on being that image."  
Chloe saw it. She saw Nayru, and she tried to think that she was her. Hylia saw Chloe trying to do it, and she said, "Keep trying, if you lose the image and you can't get it back, notify me, and if something happens; do the same."

Then Hylia went to help Victoria. A while later, after Hylia had just helped Lilith, Chloe saw a memory!  
 _(Memory)_

 _Chloe and Hylia where walking around the lake in Hylia's Hole. Chloe asked, kicking a stone, making a hot-footed frog hop away, "How long until Demise's troops start to attack?"_

 _"Two weeks," responded Hylia._

 _Chloe was a youngish Zora, with purple earrings, and wore a dark blue dress with the Triforce of Wisdom's Symbol on it. (It later becomes known as Zora's sapphire.) Then Chloe asked, "Does Spirit know anything about who will pilot the Beasts in the future?"  
"No, the only thing he knows about them is two will have some connection with the Sheikah," said Hylia._

 _Chloe said, "Right. I hope we're there. It will be exciting."_

 _"Yeah, it would be exciting to watch four people who don't have a clue what they're doing try and work the Guardians and Beasts," said Hylia, not actually meaning it._

 _Chloe said, "Now, now, Hylia: speaking like that is not becoming of you." Chloe paused as Hylia glared at her. Then Chloe said, "Oh, I want to show you something I've been working on!"_

 _Chloe went over to the water and concentrated. then four shapes came up from the water! An elephant, a Camel, a Falcon and a Lizard danced around._

 _Hylia said, "That's great! Can you make them bigger?"  
Chloe nodded, and they became bigger. Hylia commented, "Can you do different forms?"  
"Yes, I have done a series of different forms," said Chloe._

 _Hylia nodded, then said, "This could be a useful thing for you to use in battle."  
"Yeah. Do you think I could teach Ruto?" asked Chloe._

 _Hylia said, "If her father is fine with it: then it would be a good idea, Nayru."_

 _Then Hylia and Chloe started skimming stones across the lake. Chloe said, "Augh! You won again! How are you so good at this?"  
"Just potluck," Answered Hylia. Then the scene faded._

 _(Memory end)_

"Hylia!" called Chloe.

Hylia came over and said, "Yeah?"

"I had a memory! And one of the things which I saw was I creating water animals," said Chloe.

Hylia said nodding, "Yeah, that's right, I remember it."  
"Will we have memories too?" asked Victoria.

"Yes. Keep meditating. And you'll get one too," said Hylia.

Then a short time later, Victoria's body changed! She looked exactly the same, except she had a Goron's body build and skin tone. Victoria asked panicked, "What happened?"  
"It seems you managed to skip a phrase, and you have started your transforming. If you look under your clothes, you'll see your battle wounds," said Hylia.

Victoria looked under her clothes, and there were great big war wounds, Hylia handed her same slarve, and said, "Put this on. Then change back to yourself, just think about yourself."

 **With the Pilots and Guardian workers…**

They had brought the Guardians and Beasts out onto the lawn. No one had gotten anything to move yet, but they had got everything working. Then Charlotte got Rudania to move! Charlotte shouted, "YES! I've started to get it!"  
"Well done, Charlotte!" said Mipha.

Draco thought irritably, _"Looks like to competition has started."_

Nearby was Zelda and Asriel. Asriel was being taught by Fi, and Zelda was lolly gazing. Alphys came over, and said, "How's it going?"  
"Okay," said Asriel.

When he turned back to his training, Zelda said, "He's been doing well."  
"That's good. Charlotte has got Rudania working. I am trying to see if standing a way away from the Guardian makes a difference," said Alphys.

Then Felicity shouted, "Alphys! We have an idea on getting them moving! Aengus has cracked it!"  
"Well, I better go!" said Alphys.

"Have fun," Zelda nodded.

 **At dinner….**

Hylia asked, "How did working the Guardians and Divine Beasts?"

"I got one of the Guardians working! Then I told the others, what I did, and we got them all moving," said Aengus.

Mipha said, "Charlotte got Rudania moving."

"Yeah, once I got that; the rest came easily," said Charlotte looking slightly uncomfortable.

Severus asked, "How did training go, Asriel?"  
"It went well! And Asriel needs to work on his self-esteem," said Zelda after two minutes of silence.

Linnea asked, "How did the Transforming go, Hylia?"  
"Okay. Chloe triggered her memories, and Victoria changed her body to Din's body. It was not the right colour, but the right build, and had the same battle wounds," said Hylia.

Maddiely asked, "What's tomorrow's agenda?"  
"Undyne and I are training the Sages. And anyone else who wants to be trained," said Impa, quickly adding the last bit.

Lilith said, "Hylia is doing more transforming with us."

Minerva said, "I'm meeting Albus tomorrow."

"I'm seeing my father," said Maddiely.

Charlie said looking at the other Champions, "We're working on the beasts tomorrow."

"And we're working with the Guardians again," said Felicity.

 **Alliances are confirmed, and the Champions get full control of their beasts, and they get better and better at wielding them. Also, Chloe starts Transforming parts of her body, and Victoria does more, and Lilith triggers her memories.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. The future looks good so far**

 **Nothing to say, and I apologise for the update delay, if you actually care.**

* * *

The next day after breakfast, Hylia took the three other goddesses into the living room, to do more meditating and training. Victoria quickly got her Goron body again, and after a short while, she managed to change her skin tone! When she had done that, Poppy came in with lots of cream. Poppy said to Hylia, "Make sure they put this on."  
"Of course. Poppy, can you watch over Ingrid for the whole day?" asked Hylia.

Poppy nodded, and said, "That's fine. I better go and see how my replacement at Hogwarts is going: the kids can come too."

Then Poppy left. Hylia handed a thing of healing cream to Victoria, and said, "Put that on your scars. And be careful, it stings."

As Victoria put it on, she asked, "Are we doing more of this after lunch?"  
"Yes," responded Hylia, causing Victoria to groan.

 **On the lawn, (with the Champions) Impa's group and the Guardian workers…**

Impa and Undyne stood in front of the eight sages, Asriel, Zelda, Dolly, and Camilla. Undyne said, "Right, let's get to work! Who hasn't used a sword before?"

Unsurprisingly, more than half the people there put their hand up. Impa said, "Right, you guys come with me, and the rest go with Undyne."

The only ones Undyne had, were Zelda (Surprisingly), Sapphire, Asriel, Papyrus and Edgar. Undyne said as she got her sword out, "Alright, you might know them already, but let's start learning!"

And the rough training started.

Charlotte was getting Rudania to move more, and was soon would be changing the pace. Charlie was getting Medoah to hover, he didn't want to try flying until he knew it would go where he asked. Mipha has managed to get Ruta's trunk moving, and Draco was getting Nabouris moving. Felicity, Aengus, and Alphys had gotten all five types of guardians moving, but nothing else yet. Felicity vented, "This is not fair! Unless we can get them attacking, their basically useless!"  
"Flis, calm yourself! We still have plenty of time! Your acting as though Demise is coming tomorrow!" said Alphys.

Aengus said, "I think that's Impa's fault, for stressing about us not being ready in time."  
"I think you might be right," said Felicity after a sigh.

Alphys asked as she tried yet again to get the stalker to shoot a beam, "How do you think the transforming is going?"  
"Probably not well, considering the fact Chloe seemed to be in an arrogant mood this morning," snorted Felicity.

About then Severus came out, he signalled Impa and Undyne's lot, and the champions to come over to where Aengus, Alphys and Felicity where. Severus was carrying a picnic basket. He said, "This is filled with morning tea, and it's enchanted to keep refilling until you deactivate the Charm,"

"Is it a sixth year copying charm?" asked Charlie.

Severus nodded, "Yes, and everyone's got to be in at twelve for lunch. Her Bossliness' orders."

Everyone laughed at Severus's new nickname for Hylia. Severus quickly went inside so no one knew it had anything to do with him. As they ate, Charlie asked, "How's everyone's morning been so far?"

"Good," said Charlotte.

Mipha said, "it's been okay."

Draco nodded and said, "Yeah, same here."

Felicity said, "Ours has been okay, but we can't for the life of us work out how to get the things to shoot."

Aengus whispered to Creamia, who he was sitting next to, "She's been going on about it all morning."

Creamia said, "But she's like that. The something is not going right part, I mean."

Minerva said joining their conversation, "Felicity is like that about everything, though. She'd get really upset if her homework didn't get perfect marks."

"What?" said Creamia in disbelief.

Aengus said, "Yeah, it's true."

"I defiantly don't envy Draco for being married to her," commented Creamia.

"Defiantly!" agreed Aengus, and Minerva just nodded.

Charlie said to Felicity, "Hylia mentioned she had documents on working the Guardians, talk to her about them if you want. They'd probably be useful if you're struggling. I was going to read the Beast ones with the other champions tonight."

"Okay, if she has them, we'll be reading them after lunch," said Felicity. Aengus and Alphys both nodded to agree with her.

Zelda asked Impa and Undyne, "Are we doing the same thing after lunch?"  
"Yes. Papyrus, can you try and convince Sans to join us in the afternoon?" asked Impa.

Papyrus said, "I'LL TRY! I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING!"

"Are you going to continue playing with the beasts this afternoon?" Asriel asked the Champions.

Charlotte said, "I am. What about you three?"

"I'm going to do more," said Draco, not wanting Charlotte to get further on with the training than him.

Mipha said, "I'll probably do the same. Charlie?"  
"Hey do you really think I would let you guys do more without me?" said Charlie. When everyone had eaten their fill, they made the basket stop filling up, and then went on their ways to continue working.

 **With Hylia…**

Hylia was about ready to scream: Chloe was being terrible today! Because she had triggered her memories, she seemed to think she'd get the rest easily. And the worst part was she had been abusing Hylia, Victoria and Lilith, especially Victoria and Lilith.

First, Chloe said what Hylia was not telling how to do it right, then Lilith was been put down because she'd hadn't managed anything yet, and Victoria, she was saying had been cheating, apparently. And now, Chloe was complaining because her muscles hurt. Well, BIG DEAL!

Hylia yelled at the top of her voice, "CHLOE! STOP IT! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! IF YOU CONCENTRATED MORE, INSTEAD OF BEING UNKIND TO US, YOU MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN SOMEWHERE!"  
Then Chloe started crying, Hylia said, "Woman up, that is not going to work on me. You can't be like this, or you're going to die very soon."

Then Chloe ran out of the room crying her eyes out. Hylia sighed, then said, "Lilith, Victoria, continue."

"Yes, miss," they both said.

When Victoria was having a few second breather shortly after that, she said to Hylia, "The injuries have healed a lot already."  
"Yes, it's amazing how fast the heal," agreed Hylia.

While they were talking, Lilith had a memory!

 _(Memory)_

 _Vah Naboris was walking across the dessert, and at the control panel, was Draco and Lilith. Lilith was a Kakiri, wearing a dress with white bodess, which had Farore's symbol printed onto the fabric over the chest, and it had a dark green skirt, which had the lost Kakiri's emerald's symbol on it over a spot with lighter coloured fabric. She was normal height for a Kakiri, and she had almost waist length dark brown hair, which had two golden clips keeping her hair out of her face._

 _Draco said, "Goddess Farore, Naboris is working, well, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, have you taken any of the other beasts out yet?" asked Lilith._

 _Draco nodded and said, "Well, Charlotte has of course, and Felicity was talking about taking Ruta out today. I think Aengus wanted to do some adjustments on Meladoh, before taking it anywhere."_

 _"But other than taking them for a spin, they're done?" asked Lilith._

 _"Yes. I think you have been spending too much time around Hylia, you sound very much like her, Goddess Farore," said Draco._

 _Lilith said shrugging, "Well I do live in the same house as her."_

 _"I suppose so," Draco nodded._

 _Lilith asked, "Is it true that you and Felicity are having a baby soon?"  
"Yeah, it's true," said Draco with an odd expression on his face._

 _"Well good for you! Have you decided on a name yet?" asked Lilith._

 _Draco said shaking his head, "No, we are struggling with that one."_

 _"All well, you'll eventually agree on something," said Lilith._

 _Draco asked, hopefully, "You think so?"  
"Well that's what seems to happen a lot," said Lilith._

 _Draco then said, "I think we better head back, it's nearly lunch time."_

 _"Yeah, your right." said Lilith._

 _Naboris turned around, and headed towards lake Hylia. The scene fades as this happens._

 _(Memory ends)_

"Gah!" said Lilith as she shook out of the memory.

"Lilith, are you alright?" asked Hylia.

Lilith said, "I've just had a memory, it was Naboris's first outing."

"Are yes, I remember Felicity telling Draco that he's going to be in big trouble if he doesn't take anyone with him, so Charlotte volunteered you," said Hylia smiling.

Victoria said as she changed her body back into a human one, "Good job, Lili! Shall we go to lunch now?"  
"Is it that time already?" asked Lilith, the other two women nodded, That decided, they went to the dining room.

When Hylia, Lilith and Victoria were entering the dining room, they saw that everyone except for the people outside where here. Arianna stood up, and shouted and Hylia, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER THE WAY YOU DID! SHE WAS TRYING HER BEST! AND IF HER MUSCLES HURT, SHE SHOULD STOP!"  
"Arianna, I was only telling her the sad truth of life," said Hylia calmly.

"You have no right to speak to my daughter like that!" Arianna snapped.

About then, the people from outside entered. Mipha whispered to Sapphire, "What's going on?"  
"For a guess, it's something to do with Chloe. Look how smug she looks," said Sapphire.

Mipha looked over at, Chloe, and saw that Sapphire was right, Chloe had a very smug grin on her face. Hylia spoke, keeping her cool, "On the contrary, Arianna, I have all the right in the world to speak like that, this is my house after all, I could throw you out now, but when Demise comes… I can guarantee that Chloe will be very high on his hit list, and if she can't transform, her death is guaranteed."

Tom, who had entered at the start of this, said, "Arianna! Chloe! How could you talk about and at Hylia like that! She is basically the Queen! But she is a much more important person then any of us."

"Tom! How can you say that?" asked Arianna, sounding betrayed.

Tom said, "I only want what's best, and I overheard Poppy muttering to herself about Chloe walking out on her lesson. This has to stop, please apologise to Hylia? Both of you."

"Alright. I'm sorry, Hylia," said Arianna, half realising that Tom was right.

"Go on! You too, Chloe!" said Tom to his daughter.

"I'm sorry, Hylia," said Chloe not sounding very sorry.

Tom growled, "Actually mean it!"

"I'm sorry!" said Chloe, actually sounding like she meant it.

Hylia said, "It's okay, just don't do it again."

Then everyone sat down for lunch. Papyrus told Sans, "SANS! IF YOU DON'T JOIN US FOR TRAINING THIS AFTERNOON! I AM GOING TO DRAG YOU OUT THERE MY SELF!"  
"Ok, okay, I get it, you want me," said Sans.

Undyne said, "Yes, we do."

"And you can't sit around doing nothing Sans, you're the only one who isn't doing something else at the same time," said Impa.

Poppy said, "And if you don't want to do that, you can help me look after Link and Ingrid."

"It's alright, I will come to training quietly," said Sans quickly.

Edgar said, "Just make sure you do, or it's not going to be pretty."

When lunch was over, everyone went back to what they were doing before, but Sans joined Impa and Undyne's little training club, and Felicity collected the plans from the be.

Chloe, Lilith and Victoria returned to their meditating, but before Victoria started, Hylia said, "Try what you've already done without mediating."

"Okay," said Victoria, she did just that. After a little while, she managed to do what she'd already done, but also, she changed her clothes to the ones Din was wearing when they did the ritual! It was just a red dress, with long sleeves, the skirt went down to her angles, and it had Din's Symbol over her chest. Victoria started to apply more of Poppy's healing cream to her wounds. Shortly after that, Chloe managed to get fins to appear on her feet! And her skin changed to the skin a Zora would have, but the feet had a couple of war wounds on them. Chloe asked, "What happened?"  
"You changed your feet," supplied Hylia as if it was obvious.

Chloe asked, "Wow. But why do I have wounds on them?"  
"The ones Nayru obtained in battle, but this cream on," said Hylia handing her Poppy's cream. Then Hylia changed into her true form, and started applying the cream to her wounds, which were more like scars then wounds.

Victoria asked, "How long until your fully healed?"  
"When you can't see the scars. Which should be a week at most. But now, I can start building my magic's strength up," said Hylia.

Hylia started practising magic once she had applied cream to all the scars.

 **With the ones, outside…**

Mipha had managed to get Ruta moving! When she did this all the champions where very happy! Zelda asked, coming over with a few others trailing, "What's all the noise about?"

"We have all got our Beasts working," said Charlie.

Then there was a big cheer from Alphys, Aengus and Felicity. Asriel asked, "What's happened?"

"We got a Guardian to shoot a beam!" said Felicity excitedly.

"Yeah, all we were missing was to hold the thing which is supposed to make them shoot!" said Alphys.

 **After Hylia had dismissed the Goddesses…**

Toriel, Asgore, Sam, Crystal, Eve and Amelia (boss monster) came into Hylia's office, Hylia said, "Wow! It's nice to see you again! How are you?"

"Good. The other ones who came with us are waiting outside, what do we tell them?" asked Amelia.

Sapphire walked in, as Hylia called, "Mitsy!"

Mitsy appeared, and asked, "yes?"  
"Can you show the Warriors from Boss Monster village to the rooms?" asked Hylia.

Mitsy said, "Of course, miss!"

Then she disappeared. Hylia asked, "How was the trip?"  
"it was good. How's the things going here?" asked Sam.

Sapphire said, "Thank you all for coming."

"That's fine, it's nice to see you all again," said Eve.

Toriel asked, "Now, you haven't told us how everyone is going?"  
"Well, Lilith, Victoria and Chloe are doing well with their transforming, and from the noises coming from outside, their doing well too," said Hylia.

Sapphire asked, "Now, you are joining us for dinner?"  
"Well we have nowhere else to go," said Crystal.

Then a Patronus in form of a Lion came in, it said, "Amelia Bones here-we're arriving in two days' time."

"Good oh. Sapphire, could you please go and ask Minerva to send a message back to Amelia? She was the one who first contacted her," said Hylia.

"Yes Mam," said Sapphire.

Hylia then said, "Anyway, it's dinner time."

* * *

 **Up next: Lilith transformed half's her body, (Somewhat accidently) Victoria triggered her memories, Chloe manages to do half her body, and her behaviour improves. The Champions start combat with their beasts, same with Felicity, Aengus and Alphys.**

 **I know the chapters framented, but it had to be that way.**


End file.
